Khooni Shaadi!
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: when everything goes right something or the other goes wrong ..Read to find out whats wrong :) :D Main characters : ABHIRIKA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This story is a sequel to TWO FRIENDS last chapter …The ones who told me to continue here it is…hope u like dis too…:D if u havent read two friends ..read it or else u wont understand ..:) :D

* * *

><p>Dareya and abhirika burst out laughing leaving rajvi confused…<p>

Rajvi look at each other

Abhijeet : ahm ahm …ab ghar chale…

Tarika : haan…chalo

Daya : itni jaldi…?

Abhijeet : nhi nhi tum yahi ruko hum jaate hein….tum dono (looking at shreya) ko privacy chahiye hogi na isliye tum log yahi raho…

Daya ; kya boss tum bhi…hume yaha mandir mein privacy de rahe ho…

Abhijeet : matlab chahiye tumhe privacy …. toh tum car laaye ho na toh tum aur shreya chale jao hum rajat aur purvi ke saath aa jayengey

Daya : ok byee….and they leave immediately so that abhijeet doesn't get another chance to tease them….

Abhijeet laughs : yeh daya bhi na…chalo chale…

Rajat moves towards driving seat and purvi back seat

Abhijeet : purvi ruko …tum saamne baith jao…

Purvi understands and nods…

Tarika : abhijeet tum peeche kyu baithna chahte ho…?

Abhijeet : aare tarika ji ab aap ke saath nhi baithunga toh kiske saath baithunga…

Tarika : accha…

Rajat and purvi exchange smile

Rajat starts the car and leaves abhirika at abhijeets residence

And They wave bye and leave…

* * *

><p><strong>In qualis :<strong>

Rajat : purvi ..?

Purvi ; ji sir..

Rajat : kya tumhe pata hein ki abhijeet sir teesri kiski shaadi ki baat kar rahe the..?

Purvi ; no sir…mein bhi vhi soch rahi hun…

Rajat : vivek..?

Purvi : sir vivek ki shaadi hgyi na tasha se…

Rajat : aare haan..

Purvi : vineet…?

Rajat :nhii vineet ki koi gf nhi hein…

Purvi : aapko kaise pata…?

Rajat : dost hein mera…mein jaanta hun

Purvi : huhh…toh phir kiski shaadi hein…

Rajat : muje thodi pata hein…

Purvi : **sirrrrrr…?**

Rajat stops the car suddenly

Rajat : kya hua…?

Purvi : kahi…?

Rajat : kya..?

Purvi : kahi aapki shaadi…

Rajat : n…n…nhiii….m..meri shaadi….tum bhi na…

Purvi : ho sakhta hein na sir…aapki koi gf…?

Rajat was shocked by this sudden que

Rajat was thinking ab kaise batau jisko gf banana chahta hun woh tayar nhi hein abhi shaadi ke liye ….

Purvi : batayiye na…?

Rajat : nhii..koi gf nhi mein meri…

Purvi ; jhute…mein dost hun na aapki…? Toh batayiye muje..

Rajat : nhii…koi nhi…par haan…ek ladki hein nazar mein…

Purvi : koun…?

Rajat : hein koi …

Purvi : koun..? kaise hein…kaha hein…muje sab batayiye…

Rajat : aare aare kya sab sawaal abhi karogi….baad mein bataunga…

Purvi : huhh…

Rajat smiles and again starts the car and moves to Purvis home

He drops purvi and leaves to his residence

* * *

><p><strong>Next day :<strong>

**Cid bureau :**

**9pm** :

All were discussing abt abhirika and dareya marriage but 2 people were standing in two different corners of bureau and thinking about the third marriage…?

Daya saw them : aare rajat purvi tum log vaha kya kar rahe ho…idhar aao …

They both come towards all

Rajat : ji sir kahiye…

Daya : yaha sab shaadi ki baat kar rahe hein aur tum dono vaha corner mein soch mein dube hue ho…

Purvi : nhi sir woh bas aise hi…

Abhijeet : accha accha….sab log suno..jaise ki mein ne kaha tha ki teen shaadiya hogi…ek meri ek daya ki

Vineet : aur teesri…?

Abhijeet : woh hum jald hi batayengey…

Pankaj : aare sir plzz batayiye na…?

Daya : nhi nhi itni jaldi nhi…thoda suspense toh banta hein…

Rajat ; par sir kuch toh hint dijiye…

Abhijeet : nhii…koi clue hint kuch nhii….

Purvi : aare sir…

Daya : sirf kuch din aur uske baad toh sab pata chal jayega…

Abhijeet : haan aur hum bhi tab hi shaadi karengey …toh wait karo

All nods nd abhirika and dareya winks at each other …

Tarika leaves to fl and all starts working on their pc

After an hour purvi was tired so she decides to drink coffee…

Purvi : abhijeet sir kya mein canteen jaa sakhti hun

Abhijeet nods…she looks at rajat and leaves

After 2 min rajat also leaves giving an excuse

Daya (whispering to abhijeet) : boss tumhe nhi lagta ki rajat purvi ke peeche gaya…

Abhijeet : haan…aur mein ne dekha tha jaate waqt purvi ne rajat ko dekha …

Daya : ohh…chalo jaldi dekhte hein…

They slowly moves towards canteen…

* * *

><p><strong>In canteen :<strong>

Purvi was sitting on a chair sipping coffee…rajat enters and sits opposite

Purvi : ab kya kare…?

Rajat : nhi pata …

..

..

Abhijeet and daya are spying on them

Daya : yeh log kis baare mein baat kar rahe hein

Abhijeet ; muje kaise pata hoga…

..

..

Purvi : humne kitna pucha abhijeet aur daya sir se par woh log pata hi nhi rahe

Rajat ; haan..pata nhi koun hein woh dono jiski shaadi ho rahi hein…

..

..

Duo smiles

..

Purvi ; sir muje toh ab bhi aap par hi doubt hein…

Rajat : purvi..mein ne kaha tha na ki nhi…aur agar meri shaadi hogi toh ladki bhi toh chahiye na…?

Purvi : haan toh ladki nhi milegi kya aapko..? vaise bhi aapke nazar mein hein na ek ladki…she winks

..

..

Daya : yeh kya rajat kisi aur se pyaar karta hein…?

Abhijeet : lagta toh vaisa hi hein…

Daya : aare yaar hum toh in dono ki Jodi banana chale the…

Abhijeet : haan yaar…agar rajat ki zindagi mein koi aur hein toh hum kya kar sakhte hein…

Daya : par hein koun woh..?

Abhijeet ; pata karna hoga…

Daya ; par kaise …

Abhijeet : uska bhi plan hein mere paas…he winks

..

..

Rajat : haan par unhe nhi pata na us ladki ke baare mein…khair chodo…chalo chalte hein varna agar woh log yaha aagaye toh …nd they leave

..

Duo also move towards bureau

**In bureau :**

Duo enters and acts as they r working …

Then rajat enters …after 5min purvi enters ..and they both again concentrate on work…

After about 2 hours : 4pm :

Abhijeet : aare yaar bahut kaam kar liya aaj…

Daya : haan boss…

Abhijeet : mein soch raha tha kyu na aaj hum sab hangout kare…?

Freddy ; haan sir…bahut din hogaye mazaa karke..

Pankaj : haan…mein toh ready hun..

Shreya : haan sir par kaha..?

Abhijeet : hmm..mere ghar pe…

Daya : haan..yeh sahi rahega….

Rajat : ok done sir…

Purvi ; kitne baje…?

Abhijeet : 7 baje

All nods

Daya : ok toh abhi sab ghar chalte hein

Abhijeet : haan…

Daya ; tum nhi abhijeet…?

Abhijeet : kyu…?

Daya : aare meri bhabhi ko nhi bulaogey…

Abhijeet : zarur bulayengey…unke bina mazaa kaha…

Daya ; haan haan…jao fl …

Abhijeet : par woh salunke sahab ..?

Daya : abhijeet acp aur salunke sir bahar gaye hue hein na

Abhijeet ; aare haan….nd he leaves happily…

Daya and all others giggles

Abhijeet informs tarika about hangout and they both leave

* * *

><p><strong>At abhijeets residence :<strong>

Abhijeet was cleaning his house as it was messy

Abhijeet : jaldi jaldi karna hoga…varna tarika ji kya sochingi…

Finally after an hour he finishes his work and settles at couch …

Someone knocks the door…abhijeet opens it

Abhijeet : aare aap ..?

Tarika : kyu mein nhi aa sakhti…

Abhijeet : aa sakhti hein after all aapka hone vaala ghar hein yeh…aayiye andhar

Tarika blushes and enter inside

Tarika : aare wah lagta hein tumne ghar saaf kiya…?

Abhijeet : aapko kaise pata…?

Tarika : bas pata chal gaya…

Abhijeet moves towards her and tarika moves backwards

Abhijeet moves more closer and holds her by waist

Tarika : abhi chodo…

Abhijeet : nhi choda toh..?

Tarika ; toh mein tumse shaadi nhi karungi…

Abhijeet : aare yeh galat baat hein tarika ji..

Tarika : soch lo…?

Abhijeet leaves her ..tarika smiles

Tarika ; tumne dinner bana liya..?

Abhijeet : naah…

Tarika : toh chalo mein madat kar deti hun…

Abhijeet : nhii mein khud kar lunga and moves towards kitchen ..

Tarika thought gussa ho gaya abhijeet…par koi baat nhii mujse kitni der gussa rahega dekhti hun and she too moves towards kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : soo should I continue…? Or not…?

**Tristan021** : mein jaanti hu ki tu kitni badi fan hein abhirika ki (jo ki tu nhi hein) LOL :P tuje toh sirf rajat vaali stories pasand aati hein na toh ab kya hua…? Vaise tu meri fan hein yeh muje pata hein…;) :P

And to all thanks for encouraging me to write next chapter…hope u all enjoyed this ..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I am back with another chapter…! Hope you enjoy this too ..!

And I am so damn happy after receiving many reviews..it really encourages me a lot.. so , Thankyou from bottom of my heart :) :D

* * *

><p><strong>...Oo chapter-2 oO...<strong>

Tarika thought: aare gussa ho gaya abhijeet…par koi baat nhii mujse kitni der gussa rahega dekhti hun and she too moves towards kitchen

When she enters kitchen she saw abhijeet removing onions

Tarika : abhijeet lao ..mein cut kardu…?

Abhijeet ignores

Tarika takes one onion from his hands

Abhijeet looks at her with angry expressions and snatches the onion…but again tarika takes it from abhijeets hand…

Abhijeet gives up and takes a knife and starts cutting the onion…on the other hand tarika also takes a knife and she starts cutting a onion..

Tears were rolling down from their cheeks..

Tarika : abhijeet vaise tum bana kya rahe ho…?

Abhijeet : kyu..?

Tarika : kyu kyaaa..madat karungi…

Abhijeet : nhi chahiye muje tumhari madat…huh…

Tarika : itni bhi kya narazgi…ouchhh…

Abhijeet tensed : tarika dekh kar nhi kar sakhti..lag gyi na..tum bhi naa…and he holds her finger and looks at her..

Tarika laughs…

Abhijeet : yeh kya tumhe nhi lagi chot..?

Tarika ; nhii..mein toh bas acting kar rahi thi…chalo isse yeh toh prove hogaya

Abhijeet : kya..?

Tarika : yahi ki tum narazgi mein bhi meri parva toh karte ho…aur mere liye aansu bhi baha rahe ho…she winks

Abhijeet wipes his tears which were due to onion

Abhijeet : tarikaa ji….aap na ..

Tarika comes close to him : mein kyaa..?

Abhijeet : aap…

Tarika comes more closer they were only inches apart : ya mein..?

Abhijeet : bahut naughty ho gyi hein aaj kal…

Tarika pushes him : huhhh…

Abhijeet ; ouch..lag jaati toh…

And tarika laughs…seeing her abhijeet too smiles…

After somemore mazaak masti they finally finish cooking and sat on sofa…

Abhijeet sighs : yeh khaana banana sabse mushkil kaam hein…

Tarika : haan..socho hum log toh roz banate hein …

Abhijeet : vakai aap logo na jawaab nhi khaana banane mein..par haan aaj toh mein ne sabse accha khaana banaya hein…

Tarika : huh…madat karu mein ..advice du mein..aur saara credit khud le rahe ho…

Abhijeet : par banaya toh mein ne hi na…itni mehnat se…

Tarika : acchaa…

Abhijeet ; haan…

Tarika : chodo…tumhe ready nhi hona…?

Abhijeet : ready kyu hum kahi jaa rahe hein…?

Tarika laughs

Abhijeet looks at her confusingly…

Tarika : apni haalat dekhi hein…?

Abhijeet looks at his clothes which were dirty

Abhijeet ; haha…is shirt ne toh pehle se khaana kha liyaa…

Tarika : haha haan….

Abhijeet : ok mein ready hoke aata hun..

Tarika nods…

Abhijeet goes to wash his face….tarika enters the room…

Tarika smiles seeing abhijeets room…

His coat was on the bed ..she moves ahead and touch the coat

Tarika (thinking) : ab kuch din baad yeh mera bhi room hoga..aur mein jab chahe abhijeet ko is room se nikaal sakhti hun …she giggles

Abhijeet comes out from washroom and he was rubbing his hair with towel…he doesn't see tarika and throws the towel on bed ..but it falls on tarika ..she turns ….

Tarika with angry expressions shouts : abhijeeeeetttttt….

Abhijeet was hell shock after seeing tarika there in his room

Abhijeet turns as he was opening his shirt buttons…tarika shocks and turns to other side

Abhijeet shirt buttons were open but still he speaks : t..t..tarika tum mere room mein kya kar rahi ho…?

Tarika ; woh..woh mein …

Abhijeet : woh kya…? Batao kya kar rahi ho mere room mein..?

Tarika gets angry : excuse me yeh kyaa mera room..mera room laga rakha hein…bhulo mat mr .abhijeet yeh mera bhi..abhijeet cuts her

Abhijeet : hone vaala room hein ..hue toh nhi na…vaise ab aagyi ho toh…

He looks at her and moves ahead…tarikas heart beat increases …but she too turns and comes close to him and wrap her arms around his neck..abhijeet gets shocked but he gives her seductive look …

Tarika looks at him : toh kya keh rahe the…? Mera room nhi hein yeh..? aur mera room hua nhi abhi tak…?

Abhijeet : haan…

Tarika removing herself with jerk : tum na bahut bure ho…huh..

Tarika turns to leave but abhijeet stops her by holding her wrist and pulls her towards himself…sudden he lost his balance and they both land on the bed…

Abhijeet was at bottom and tarika was on top of him..they both can listen each others heart beat clearly..this wasn't the first time they fell upon each other but this time they were getting totally nervous

Tarika was lost in his eyes and abhijeet too..

**Aanhko mein teri ajab si ajab si aadayein hai**  
><strong>HOo, Aanhko mein teri ajab si ajab si aadayein hai<strong>

**Dil ko banade jo baatang saanse,**  
><strong>Yeh teri woh hawayein hai<strong>

After about 2min tarika realized and she gets up while blushing …abhijeet too stands..

They both were silent as no one have guts to speak now becz of nervousness…

Finally abhijeet speaks : tarika…?

Tarika without looking at him : haan..?

Abhijeet( to lighten the atmosphere) : hmm..woh kya tum mere liye shirt nikaal dogi..?

Tarika nods and she moves towards his wardrobe

Tarika : abhijeet yeh green vaali..?

Abhijeet : naah…

Tarika : hmm…blue..?

Abhijeet making faces : nhii…

Tarika ordering tone : huh…yeh brown shirt lo aur yeh cream coat …bas yeh final…chup chap yahi peheno samjhe…

Abhijeet teasing tone : ji ..meri hone vaali wife…

Tarika blush and without looking at him she leaves…

Abhijeet picks that clothes and wears it while thinking about what happened moments ago and a smile crept his face…

Abhijeet gets ready and moves to hall…

* * *

><p><strong>meanwhile In hall :<strong>

Tarika was thinking : yeh abhijeet kitni der kar raha hein…vaise muje soch soch ke hi khushi ho rahi hein…woh brown shirt uspe cream coat…jo mera fav hein use pehenke abhijeet bilkul hero lagta hein …itna time toh ladkiya bhi nhi lagati tayar hone mein…aur yeh..huh…aksar ladke wait karte hein ladki ki ek jhalak dekhne mein par mere case mein ulta hein…and she sighs…

Abhijeet enters : toh tarika ji batayiye kaisa lag raha hun mein..?

Tarika looks at him and murmurs : bilkul jaisa mein ne socha tha ..herooo…

Abhijeet : batayiye na../

Tarika : hmm..theek hi lag rahe ho..

Abhijeet frowns …tarika smiles ….before he could speak there was a knock on door.

Abhijeet moves towards the door and opens it…he founds daya shreya pankaj freddy sachin & kajal

Abhijeet : aare aao aao..itni der kardi…

They enter inside and saw tarika was already present…

Daya : der..? abhijeet balki hum jaldi aaye hein..

Sachin : haan sir…6:40 hi hua hein abhi…

Daya : lagta hein abhijeet tum bahut busy the …

Abhijeet : umm..woh haan hum khaana bana rahe the…

Freddy : hum…?

Kajal : aare freddy sir tarika bhi toh thi…

Abhijeet : nhii ..mein ne akele hi banaya khaana….tarika looks at him he continues ; mera matlab tarika ne sirf meri thodi bahut madat ki..

Daya ; ohhh…

Abhijeet : vaise daya lagata hein tum aur shreya saath aaye ho…

Pankaj : haan sir…daya sir ne pehle shreya ko pick kiya phir hume…

Abhijeet : acchaa…

Daya ; haan toh..?

Abhijeet : toh..toh kuch nhii…vaise yeh rajat kaha hein…?

Tarika : haan aur purvi bhi…?

Shreya : purvi ne kaha tha ki woh aajayegi jaldi par pata nhi…

Abhijeet : ohh…

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at rajats residence :<strong>

He was ready and was locking the door but sudden something strike his mind…he unlocked his door and directly entered to his room…changed his shirt and finally looked at mirror ..smiled and left the house…

Rajat while driving thought ; kyu na purvi ko bhi pick karlu..? haan karleta hun…and he moved to Purvis residence…

* * *

><p><strong>At Purvis residence :<strong>

She was searching something in her room …and she messed the whole room…

And then There is a knock on door …she irritatingly opens the door…

Purvi : huh…koun..? then she looks at the person…

Rajat : mein rajat…

Purvi ; I know sir…woh actually..chodiye..andar aayiye…

He enters inside

Purvi : aap baithiye mein paani laati hun..

Rajat stops her : nhi nhii…its ok..tum ready ho to chale…?

Purvi : aap muje pick karne aaye hein…?

Rajat : haan…

Purvi : ok…mein bas abhi aayi 5min mein..

Rajat nods..and she enters her room..again hse starts searching…due to sound from her room..rajat thinks to find out whats wrong…

He moves towards her room and enters inside and what he saw made him hell shock

Rajat : purvi..yeh sab..?

Purvi : sir..aap..woh mera ek earing nhi mil raha hein toh pura room dhund rahi hun…par dekhiye saara room ganda hogaya…she sighs..

Rajat laughs

Purvi moves towards him : sirrr…yaha mein itna pareshaan hun aur aap has rahe hein…

Rajat : hasu nhi toh kya karu…tumhara room dekh ke muje hasi aagyi…

Purvi irritates : huhhh…sir aap hasiye mat…

Rajat : accha accha ok…and again he laughs

Purvi : sirrrrrr….

Rajat ; ok..ok ab nhi hasunga…

Purvi : aapko pata hein mera earing nhi mil raha ab mein kya karu…kabse dhund rahi hun mein…ab aap ..aap has rahe hein…huh..aisa nhi ki meri madat karee..par aapko kya..aapko hasna hein…

Rajat moves ahead and keeps his finger on her lips

Rajat : shhhh…kitta bolti ho…he moves his hand in Purvis hairs and left them open falling on ears and hiding her ears

Rajat : problem solve ab earing pehen ne ki zarurat bhi nhi hein..

Purvi was staring at him and her heart beat was increasing

Rajat moves back : purvi…?

Purvi : ji sir..thankyou..

Rajat smiles : ab chale..?

Purvi : aap chaliye ..mein aayi..

Rajat : ok..and he leaves..

Here purvi looks at mirror and a smile crept her face…

Then they both leaves to abhijeets residence

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at abhijeets residence :<strong>

Abhijeet : 7:30 hogaya aur yeh dono ka kuch pata hi nhi hein …

Daya : haan yaar..

Sachin : sir mein call karke dekhu…

Abhijeet : hmm nhi..mein hi karta hun…and he dails rajats number

Rajat picks the call

Rajat (on phne) : hello ..haan sir..

Abhijeet ( on phne) : kaha ho..?

Rajat : sir hum bas 5min mein aa rahe hein..

Abhijeet confusingly : hum..?

Rajat : haan sir..purvi bhi mere saath hein..

Abhijeet : ohh…purvi tumhare hi saath hein..

Daya and shreya looks at each other

Rajat : ji sir..

Abhijeet : ok..aaram se aana…

Rajat : kya.?

Tarika hits abhijeet with elbow

Abhijeet : mera matlab aaram se dekh kar car chalana

Rajat : ohh..ok sir…

Abhijeet cuts the call

Abhirika and dareya gives evil smile which luckily wasn't noticed by others

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : soo readers and writers howz dis chapter…?

I thought har ek chapter mein ek pair ka romance dikhau so isme abhirika tha..next will be dareya and rajvi …hope its ok with you all..:) ;D

So how was abhirikas romance ..?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : thanks for all reviews..! :) :D

* * *

><p>After sometime rajvi enters …<p>

Abhijeet : bahut jaldi aagaye tum log…?

Rajat : woh sir purvi…

Purvi looks at him

Shreya : purvi ne late kardiya….?

Rajat : n..nhi …woh

Daya : chodo…hum log yaha masti mazaak karne aaye na aur kya sab log in baton mein lag gaye..

Rajat gives "bach gaye" look to purvi

Tarika : haan daya sahi keh raha hein…

Pankaj : haan sir chaliye kuch khelte hein..

Freddy : par kya…?

Sachin : vahi toh sochna hein freddy..

Kajal : toh socho na sachin…freddy sir se kya keh rahe ho..

Sachin : huh…

Abhijeet : mere paas hein idea..

Daya : accha…batao..?

Abhijeet : hum dare and dare khelengey…

Tarika : dare and dare…?

Shreya : truth and dare suna tha…par yeh..?

Daya : iska matlab ki truth ki jagah sirf dare hoga…isme no truth only dare..kyu boss..

Abhijeet ; exactly…

Rajat : par kaise khelengey sir..?

Abhijeet : water bottle se…ruko mein laata hun

And he brings an empty water bottle

Abhijeet ; toh suno…is game mein bhi dono jagah bottle stop hogi…par..dono ko bhi dare karna hoga…

Daya : haan aise mazaa ayega…

Freddy : sir asaan sa hi dare dena..mushkil vaala nhi …

Rajat : woh toh dekha jayega freddy…

Purvi ; matlab sir ki agar cap kisi ki taraf aaya toh use dare aur bottle ka bottom bhi aaya toh use dare karna hoga..?

Tarika : haan purvi…

Pankaj : wow chaliye sir khelte hein…

Abhijeet rotates the bottle and it stops first on freddy and pankaj

Freddy : aare baapre …pehle muj par hi…batayiye kya karna hoga muje..

Daya : umm…haan freddy acp sir ko call karo aur ..aur dcp ki taarif karo…

All giggles..

Abhijeet : haan daya…kya dare diya yaar…mazaa aayega…freddy karo karo jaldi…

Freddy : s…sir lekin..

Purvi ; no lekin vekin sir…kariye na…

Freddy takes a deep breath and dails acp sirs num..

Acp sir picks it…

Acp : haan freddy…

Freddy : s..sir w..woh m..muje aapse kuch kehna tha…

Acp : haan bolo …

Freddy (stammering) : w..woh d..dcp sir..

Acp : chitrole ..? kya kiya usne ab..?

Freddy : k..kuch n…hi sir..woh toh b..bahut a..acche hein..

Acp : kyaa…accha hein woh..? tum hosh mein ho freddy..?

Freddy : j..ji sir…woh itne acche cid officer hein

Acp : kya cid officer..? aur chitrole…he laughs. …tumhara dimaak kharab hogaya hein freddy…

All laughs…

Freddy : sir w..woh ..ok bye sir…and he immediately cuts the call and sighs

Freddy : ab kal acp sir muje fire kar dengey…

Abhijeet laughing : freddy ..hum hein na..

Daya : haha…..haan freddy …

shreya : par sir aapne bahut jaldi cut kar diya phone

Freddy ; ab kya marvaogi muje...bas bas aur nhi hoga...ab pankaj ki baari…

Pankaj looked at abhijeet with scared expression….

Abhijeet : ohhoo pankaj ghabrao mat…tumhe freddy se zyada accha dengey..

Pankaj smiles : ok thankyou sir…then he realized …kyaaa…?

Rajat : haha…pankaj tum bhi na..

Sachin : sir mein deta hun pankaj ko dare…

Abhijeet ; haan haan lekin accha vaala..

Sachin ; haan sir…pankaj tum ... haan blindfold mein girls ke saath dance karo aur pehchano ki woh koun hein…

All boys mouth fell open …

Abhijeet : kyaaaa…?

Sachin winks as he has another plan …

Pankaj : p..par agar nhi pehchan paaya toh…?

Sachin : toh…tum kal din bhar freddy jo kehta hein woh karogey…

Freddy laughs

Daya : pankaj toh bura phas gaya…chalo ab jaldi blindfold lao…

Sachin brings it and ties on pankajs eyes…

Sachin : ok ab ek ladki aayegi..

Pankaj nods..

Sachin indicates freddy to go…

Freddy moves and pankaj holds him

Sachin : batao pankaj yeh koun hein…?

Pankaj ; hmm..yeh …pata nhi sir…kisi aur ko bhejiye…

Daya indicates rajat …rajat moves towards him

Daya ; ab…?

Pankaj : hmm purvi….

Rajat blush …All smiles …

Abhijeet : ok ab next …

Daya goes…

Pankaj : shreyaa..?

Abhijeet laughs…and then sachin

Rajat : ab…?

Pankaj : ta…nhi kajal …

Kajal controlled her laugh…

Now it was abhijeet …

Pankaj : ab toh …

Tarika blush..

Pankaj removes the blindfold and saw abhijeet infront of him

And all burst out laughing ….even pankaj understood and he too joined them….

Freddy : tumne sabke partners ke naam sahi bole …par mera nhi pehchana

Purvi : sir mera bhi toh galat bola

Rajats face expression changes which was noticed by our duo

Freddy : haan toh isliye kal pura din jaisa mein kehta hun vaisa karogey…

Pankaj : aare sir aapke liye pura din kya…puri zindagi de dunga…

Freddy remembers viveks words

_***aare freddy sir aapke liye toh puri zindagi de dunga apni ..aap bas is tarah emotional mat ho jayiye***_

Freddy with teary eyes : vivek bhi yehi kehta tha…

Sachin keeps hand on his shoulder : freddy kya hua agar aaj vivek nhi hein toh…abhijeet aur daya sir ki shaadi mein aayega na woh…

Freddy : haan…

Abhijeet ; haan freddy …aur hum sab hein na yaha...

He again rotates the bottle…this time it stops on dareya…

Abhijeet : lagta hein is bottle ko bhi pata hein..koun kiska saathi hein…

Rajat : haan sir…

Daya : haan afterall tumhare ghar ki bottle hein…

Abhijeet ; daya tum bhi na..accha chalo dare dete hein tumhe…tarika ji aap dijiye na…

Tarika ; hmm..haan …vaise mein ne aur abhijeet ne kai baar dance kiya..par daya ne nhi..isliyee daya aur shreya aaj tum dono dance karogey…

Daya : kyaaaaa…? Tarika tum jaanti ho na muje nhi aata dance…

Abhijeet ; ilsiye toh keh rahi hein tarika…tumhe karna hoga…

Daya : par..

Tarika : no par var…shreya hein na tumhare saath…kyu shreya..

Shreya : h..haan…

Tarika : abhijeet play the song…

Abhijeet gives daya teasing look and plays the music…

**Humko humise chura lo, **  
><strong>Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo. <strong>

Daya gives her his hand ..she too keeps her hand on his

**Humko humise chura lo, **  
><strong>Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo<strong>.

Daya wraps his hand around her waist…she shivers

**Hum akele, kho na jaayen, **  
><strong>Door tumse, ho na jaayen,<strong>

She keeps her hand on his shoulder

**Paas aao gale se laga lo **  
><strong>Humko humise chura lo, <strong>

They both were lost in each others eyes

**Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo. **  
><strong>Hum akele, kho na jaayen, <strong>

Abhijeet murmurs to tarika : lo yeh log bhi dub gaye ek dusre ki aankhon mein…

**Door tumse, ho na jaayen, **  
><strong>Paas aao gale se laga lo. <strong>  
><strong>Humko humise chura lo <strong>  
><strong>Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo. <strong>

They don't even realise all were watching them keenly…

**Ye dil dhadka do, zulfein bikhra do, **  
><strong>Sharma ke apna aanchal lehra do. <strong>  
><strong>Hum zulfein to bikhra dein, din mein raat na ho jaaye, <strong>

Daya settles her curls behind ears which was falling on her face .

**Hum aanchal to lehra dein, par barsaat na ho jaaye **  
><strong>Hone do barsaatein, karni hain kuch baatein. <strong>  
><strong>Paas aao gale se laga lo. <strong>  
><strong>Humko humise chura lo…<strong>

They both hugged each other…

All clapped then they came back in this world and immediately separate from each other….

Abhijeet : ahm ahm…koi keh raha tha muje dance hi nhi aata…

Rajat : haan sir…aur song khatam hogaya lekin dance nhii…

Daya and shreya blushed and came back to their places

Daya : rajat tumhara bhi number aayega…don't worry…

Rajat looks at him confusingly…

All laughs…

Daya again rotates the bottle and now it was sajal…

Purvi : sir..mein deti hun inhe dare…

Daya : ok…

Purvi : toh Sachin sir aapko hum log kuch words bolengey related to kajal..aapko woh word se gaana banana hoga…

Sachin : what….?

Tarika : wah purvi…

Kajal giggles

Abhijeet : kajal haso mat tumhe bhi yahi karna hein…

Kajal shocks

Sachin : purvi…mein nhi karunga…

Abhijeet : tumhe karna hogaa…

Daya : sharmao mat yaar…ab toh tum dono ki shaadi bhi hogyi…ab kya sharma rahe ho..

Sachin : par …

Purvi ; sir hum words bolengey…pehle aap..phir kajal ..

Freddy ; haan..mein shuru karta hun…toh…haan…love

Shreya ; kajal ko dekh kar gaana hoga sir..

Sachin : hmm…_Love me thoda aur! Let me tell you tonight When the stars are shining bright Love me thoda aur…_

Kajal blush…

Pankaj : sir sach mein aap bahut bura gaate hein…haha…

All laughs

Abhijeet ; ok ab mein..eyes…?

Sachin : thinking for a while : aare sir kuch aur muje nhi aata…

Daya : nhi nhi..tumhe gaana hi hoga..kuch bhi

Sachin looking at kajals eyes : Hm… hm…. hm…. hm…._Aankhon hi aankhon ne pehle kuch din Baatein ki_  
><em>Baaton hi baaton ne phir kuch din Mulaqatein ki….<em>

Abhijeet : offoo..sachin…maan na padega…accha gaana chuna tumne..

Sachin : thankyou sir..

Rajat : ab kajal ki baari…

Kajal : hmm…sir kuch aur na plzz..

Abhijeet : hmm chalo theeke…

Daya : ek kaam karo Sachin ko slap karo…

Sachin : kyaaaa…?

Kajal : haan sir yeh theeke…

Sachin : kajal..?

Kajal : aare daro mat dheere se marungi…aakhir itna accha mauka hein..

Sachin : sir aap jaante hein na ki yeh criminals ko kitti zor se maarti hein phir bhi..?

Abhijeet ; haan…kajal slap now…

Sachin : theeke sir…aaj aap logo ke liye shaheed ho jaunga…

Kajal ; huh…mein jaan se nhi maar rahi hun tumhe…

And she slaps him on his right cheek…

All burst out laughing…sachin rubs his cheeks…

Pankaj ; wah kajal …

Rajat : sach mein bechara Sachin….

Sachin gives innocent look

Sachin : ab dekhna rajat sir aapki baari bhi aayegi…

Abhijeet ; haan haan…aur yeh last hein…jispe nhi ruka woh jeet jayega…

Purvi : haan sir rotate kijiye…

daya : ab toh rajat purvi abhijeet aur tarika ki bacche hein…

abhijeet : haan..aur dekhna hum hi jeetengey…

tarika ; haan…

abhijeet rotates and wishes that it should stop on rajvi and luckily it stopped on rajvi…

abhijeet : yeehhh hum jeet gayee…kaha tha na…

daya ; haan par rajat aur purvi toh gaye…he laughs…

rajat and purvi gives "mar gaye" look to each other…

daya : inke liye kuch accha socho abhijeet…

abhijeet ; haan haan..after all yeh log last mein haar gaye…

shreya : haan sir…

tarika : exactly..isliye mein deti hun….vaise rajat ko humne har ek role mein dekh liya sivaye ek ke…?

Shreya : kounsa..?

Tarika : romantic role….isliye rajat tumhe purvi ko propose karna padega woh bhi romantic style mein…

Rajat and purvi shocks…

Abhijeet winks : wah tarika ji maan gaye aaj aapko …

Daya : haan tarika….lekin purvi…?

Shreya : purvi ko reject karna hoga …par …jab rajat sir use acche se propose karengey toh use haan kehna hoga…?

Abhijeet : haan right…toh rajat ready ho..?

Rajat : sir ..m..mein p..propose…? w..woh b..hi r..romantic style …?

Abhijeet : haan…tum …( thinking : isse yeh bhi pata chal jayega ki tum purvi se pyaar karte ho ya kisi aur se) ..

Tarika ; haan…dekhte hein **senior inspector rajat** yeh kar sakhta hein ya nhi..?

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : so so how was this chapter…?

Kya rajat purvi ko propose kar sakhengey…?

next rajvi and abhirika...uske baad i want to focus on abhirika ...! :) :D

And a new twist for u all …! ;) :P and a surprise for all rajvians ..keep waiting :P


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I am sorry for being late :P enjoy this chapter and also sorry for mistakes...;) **

* * *

><p>Rajat : tarika yeh kaisa dare de diya…<p>

Tarika : tumhe karna hi hoga rajat and its final…aur haan romantic …

Rajat sighs as he was nervous ….he was seated opposite purvi

Rajat : p..purvi…w..wo ..woh ..mein…tumse ..m..mera m..atlab w..oh…

Pankaj : aare sir kya mein woh …woh mein kar rahe hein…jaldi propose kijiye ….

Daya : haan rajat …kitti der….

Rajat :sir yeh itna asaan nhi hein,,,

Shreya : sir sirf game mein hi karna hein….reality mein nhi…kyu nervous ho rahe hein…purvi hi hein na….

Rajat (thinking) : purvi hein bolke toh pareshaani hein…koi aur hota toh keh bhi deta….

Rajat : ok ok…he straight forwardly speaks : purvi mein tumse pyaar karta hun…he sighs…

Purvi : wt…? kuch kaha sir aapne…?

Rajat frowns

All giggles

Abhijeet ; yeh kya rajat is tarah propose karte hein….itti jaldi keh diya….huh….

Rajat : sir ho gaya na ab..chodiye…

Kajal : aise kaise hogaya…abhi toh purvi ne accept bhi nhi kiya…

Sachin : haan sir…aur aap utni durr se use propose kar rahe hein jaise ki kuch baat kar rahe ho…

Rajat : toh ab mein kya karu ….

Daya ; hmm…abhijeet hein na….

Abhijeet : kya…?

Daya : haan tum sikhao rajat ko…tum tarika ko propose karo …aur woh usi tarah purvi ko karega…

Tarika : haan vaise bhi tumne muje sabke saamne propose nhi kiya…she winks

Abhijeet ; accha…toh theeke lijiye abhi kar deta hun….aur rajat tum bhi dekho…rajat nods

He picks a rose from nearby flowervase …

He moves towards tarika …sit on knees

Abhijeet handing her rose : tarika ji aaj mein yaha sabke saamne keh raha hun…ki I LOVE YOU…kya aap mere is ghar ko complete karegi…? Kya Aap muje jhelne ke liye tayar hein…? Will u marry me.?

Tarika takes the rose : haan …tumhare is messy ghar ko theek karungi..aur tum jaise handsome ko jhelna koi mushkil baat nhi hein ….nd she blush…

Abhijeet hugs her and she hugs him

All clap….but still abhirika are in hug…

Daya : ahem ahem….

They both separate and looks at diff directions

Daya : abhijeet dikhana tha tumhe aur tum khud hi romance mein kho gaye….

Abhijeet : wo..woh ab rajat ki baari hein na….

Sachin : haan….sir…

Rajat : sir itna sab bolna hoga muje…?

Daya : nhi nhi…bas sirf is tarah propose karo…

Rajat moves towards purvi…his heart beat was increasing…

Rajat holding Purvis hand : p..purvi ..m..mein tumse pyaar karta hu..nn…kyaa tum humesha mere saath rahogi….?

And purvi looked at him and both lost in each other eyes…

**_Ankhon ankhon mein mera dil gaya_**

**_ankhon ankhon mai koi milgaya _**  
><strong><em>Ankhon ankhon mein mera dil gaya<em>**

**_ankhon ankhon mai koi milgaya _**  
><strong><em>Jisky milty hi zindagi mili... <em>**

Purvi realised and spoke : nhi….

All were shocked as he proposed somewhat romanticly

Rajat left her hand

Kajal : aare purvi ek hi baar mana karna tha …tumne toh dusri baar bhi mana kar diya

Sachin : haan bechare rajat sir….dil tut gaya unka…

And they laugh ( except abhirika dareya nd rajat)

Abhijeet and daya looked at each other and then at rajat

Rajat expressions were blank

Abhijeet to lighten the moment : hmm…chalo 9:30 hogaya hum dinner karte hein…

Freddy : haan sir chaliye…muje toh bahut bhuk lagi hein….

Daya : haan haan chalo….

They move towards dinning table and settled themselves …

Dareya sajal pankaj purvi freddy nd rajat were sitting opposite

Abhirika were serving…

Abhijeet : tarika ji aap bhi kha lijiye…mein ne itni mehnat se banaya taste to kijiye….

Tarika ; acchaa…sirf tumne mehnat ki ….

Abhijeet : mera matlab hum dono ne…

Daya smiles : aare suno sab log soch samajh ke khaana…abhijeet ne banaya hein….

All laughs

Abhijeet : kya yaar daya …ek bite toh leke dekho phir pata chalega…

Every one takes one bite…and their facial expressions changes…

Abhijeet looks at tarika …tarika smiles…

Abhijeet : yeh tum log ajeeb ajeeb chehre kyu bana rahe ho..? haan…?

Freddy : woh sir khaana…?

Abhijeet : kya hua theek nhi hein..?

Pankaj : woh sir…

Abhijeet : aare batao na…shreya tum batao …

Shreya ; s…sir mein …kajal tum…. tum batao..

Kajal : m..mein…sachin batayega…

Sachin : n..nhii …woh…daya sir …aap hi batayiye na…

Daya : haan haan batata hun…khaana bahut hi…

All together : awesome hein ….nd they laughs

Abhijeet sighs : darra diya yaar tum logo ne…

Daya : haha….

Abhijeet ; vaise tarika ji ne bhi bahut madat ki meri…unke bina yeh itna accha nhi ban pata…nd he looks ta tarika and winks at her…

Abhijeet : thankyou tarika ji …

Tarika : aare abhi …yeh toh mera farz tha…

Purvi ; haan haan shaadi se pehle practice kar lijiye….

Abhijeet smiles and looks at rajat who was in his own world..

Abhijeet : aare rajat tum kuch kha kyu nhi rahe….purvi woh paalak paneer dena rajat ko…

Rajat : aare nhi sir…mein ne kha liya…

Daya : aise kaise kha liya…purvi do tum…

Purvi nods and serves him but he stops her

Rajat : nhi its ok purvi…mera hogaya …

And he leaves the dinning ….

Kajal : yeh rajat ko kya hogaya…

Shreya ; shyd unhe bhuk nhi hein….

Abhijeet and daya understands…

Daya ; umm…tarika tum bhi karlo dinner…

Tarika : nhi …mein thodi der se karti hun…

Freddy : aare kar lijiye na …aap thak gyi hogi…

Abhijeet : wah bhai wah…mein ne itni mehnat ki aur muje toh koi bol hi nhi raha….huh…nd he turns other side

Daya ; tum bhi na abhijeet….tumhara hi ghar hein tum toh kar loge hi na ..isliye nhi kaha…

Abhijeet ; acchaaa…huh….

Shreya goes towards him : aare abhijeet sir naraz mat hoyiye …chaliye aap bhi kar lijiye dinner…nd she holds abhijeets hand …

Abhijeet : dekhaa ..daya dekho…seekho kuch…tumse acchi toh meri bhabhi hein…

Shreya blush : s..sir aap bhi na…

Purvi : haha…aayiye na abhijeet sir…baithiye…

Abhijeet ; nhi nhii..mein toh mazaak kar raha tha….mein aur tarika kar lengey

Daya ; ohh toh jabse bhaav kyu kha rahe the phir….jab tumhe tarika ke saath hi dinner karna tha toh…

Abhijeet ; aise hi…tumhe kya…tum karo dinner…

Daya : haan haan…nd he continues eating….

After sometime all finish dinner except abhirika

Rajat was seated on couch in hall ..they all saw him and smiles …

Freddy : accha abhijeet sir hum chalte hein…

Abhijeet : itni jaldi…

Daya : jaldi..? abhijeet 10:30 baj rahe hein…

Shreya ; haan sir…kal bureau bhi jaana hein phir…

Abhijeet ; ok…

Rajat : ok sir then bye and he immediately leaves waving bye to all…

Then sajal leaves …then freddy pankaj and purvi….

Daya : hum bhi chalte hein…tum uar tarika aaram se dinner karo…ok …byee…

Abhidaya and tarika shreya hug each other before leaving

And dareya also leaves….abhijeet closes the door…

Tarika : abhijeet..?

Abhijeet : haan…? Tum rajat ke bare mein soch rahi ho na..

Tarika ; haan…tumne dekha tha na jab purvi ne reject kiya use toh woh kaise dukhi ho gaya…

Abhijeet : haan…kal dekhte hein….

Tarika : haan…

Abhijeet : chalo dinner kare….

And they both move towards dinning…

Abhijeet : wah tarika ji vakai kitna accha bana hein na …

Tarika : haan afterall mere would be husband ne banaya hein…

Abhijeet : acchaa….nd he holds tarikas right hand…

Tarika : chodo abhijeet…muje dinner karne do….

Abhijeet : nhii…left hand hein na usse kariye….

Tarika : abhijeeettt…

Abhijeet : tarikaaa…

Tarika : huhh….nd she tries to eat from left but fails …

Abhijeet : haha..mein khila deta hun…and he feeds her…

Tarika smiles and eat and she too somehow takes rice in spoon with left hand and feeds him but the spoon hits his nose…

Abhijeet : ouch….nd he leaves her hand…

Tarika laughs : haha..accha hua…ab pata chalega…

Abhijeet : agar zyada lag jaati toh…?

Tarika : toh…toh…?

Abhijeet : bolo bolo…?

Tarika : toh mein tumse shaadi nhi karti….

Abhijeet : kyaaa…?

Tarika : haan…ab is tarah red red nose leke ghumogey toh accha thodi lagega…

Abhijeet : acchaaa….abhi batata hun

But tarika runs around his house and abhijeet runs behind her…finally he caught her by waist and they both fall on ground …

Tarika was at bottom and abhijeet was on top of her…they looks at each other with smiles on their face…

Tarika tries to get up but abhijeet holds her hand and kisses on her forehead …tarika blush …

Tarika ; abhijeet muje kabhi nhi chodogey na…

Abhijeet shocks on this sudden question ….he stands and she too gets up…

Abhijeet holds her by shoulders : tarika aise kyu keh rahi ho…mein kabhi nhi chodunga tumhe….kabhi bhi nhi…

Tarika : pakka …? Promise..?

Abhijeet : haan promise…tumhare bina meri zingadi hi nhi hein tarika…

Tarika smiles and she hugs him …he too hugs her back and after sometime they separate…

Tarika ; ok abhijeet mein chalti hun…

Abhijeet : itti jaldi…thodi der aur ruk jayiye na…

Tarika : nhii…kal fl bhi jaana hein…varna salunke sir muje nikaal dengey…

Abhijeet : kya yaar…salunke sahab ka naam lekar saara mood kharab kar diya…

Tarika : abhijeeet…

Abhijeet : ok ok …btw woh kyu nikalengey tumhe…mein hun na aise kaise nikaal sakhte woh…

Tarika : woh tum unse hi baat karlo…

Abhijeet : huh…theeke chalo ..mein chod deta hun aapko….

Tarika : nhi..mein car laayi hun…

Abhijeet : theeke…mein aapke car mein hi chod dunga …

Tarika ; toh phir tum yaha vapas kaise aaogey…

Abhijeet ; taxi se….

Tarika : par …

Abhijeet : ab sawaal bandh kariye aur chaliye…

Tarika : hmm ok…nd she gives her car keys

And then abhijeet locks the door and they both sit in car and drove off…

* * *

><p><strong>In tarikas car :<strong>

Abhijeet( looking outside the window) : wah dekhiye aaj hawa bhi kitni thandi hein aur mausam kitna romantic…

Tarika : acchaa…

Abhijeet looking at her : haan…

Tarika : abhijeet saamne dekh ke chalao car….

Abhijeet : aare ab galti aapki hein…

Tarika ; meri galti…?

Abhijeet : haan…aur nhi toh kya…kisne kaha tha aapko ki aap itni khubsurat lage…

Tarika blushes and hits his arm playfully…

Abhijeet : dekhiye …aapka yeh sharmana …

Tarika turns his face front : abhijeet…saamne dekhoo…

Abhijeet ; hmm aapka yeh sharmana maar hi daalta hein…

Sudden a bike comes front….

Tarika : abhijeeet….

Abhijeet looks front and he apply breaks ..he looks at tarika

Abhijeet : tarika khudo …abhi….

Tarika : nhiii….

Abhijeet : tarika breaks fail hein …. I said get down….right now

Tarika : abhijeet nhiii …

Abhijeet opens her door : I am sorry tarika nd he pushes her…

Abhijeet turns the car and it hits the tree with full speed…

Tarika : _**abhijeeeettttttt…..!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : how was this chapter…?

Will abhijeet be fine…?

**NainaCID** : hope u liked it…!

Roxtar , sweet , abhirikas lover, adk ,guests.

**Cute smile** : kaise laga abhirika…?

Rajvi fan , kiamehra, jcgggkhg, , sugerplum15, ananya, faziee, guests.

**khushalijoshi**3 : inteezar khatam…:P

rajvifan, gopirathna , guests.

**Rajvigirl and guest** : thanks but I don't care about ur pov about abhirika …we still love abhirika and rahi baat rajvi ki toh I will write separate story but please don't compliment about abhirika they aren't boring and not old ..:) :D

I thank all the above for this precious reviews…:D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **I hope mein ne jaldi upload kiya...:D so enjoy this..!

* * *

><p>Tarika : <em><strong>abhijeeetttt…!<strong>_

The car hits the tree with full speed….and abhijeets head hits the steering wheel….

Tarika was also injured she got some cut marks on hands and a mark on head too….she somehow manages to go near car and tries to wake abhijeet…

Tarika (crying) : abhijeet utho…abhijeet…plzz uth jao…

A policeman was on patrolling so when he saw tarikas car he immediately moves towards the car and saw tarika

Inspector saw abhijeet but his face wasn't visible so he asks tarika : yeh koun hein…? Aur kaise hua yeh sab..?

Tarika : woh sab baad mein…abhi jaldi abhijeet ko hospital le jaana hoga…

Insp : abhijeet sir…oh no…chaliye jaldi….with the help of him tarika he takes abhijeet to hospital

As soon as abhijeet enters the hospital tarika lay him on stretcher and she was holding his hand until the doctor takes him to icu

Inspector informs the CID team ..as he know abhijeet ...

Tarika was seated outside the icu

She was continuously blaming her : agar mein ne use drive karne nhi diya hota toh aaj yeh sab…

All officers arrives except rajat…they were shocked becz before an hour they all were laughing and enjoying and now …

Daya : t..tarika yeh..sab kaise huaa..?

Tarika : daya..woh ..abhijeet …

Shreya and purvi were consoling her that everything will be fine…

Tarika : abhijeet ..muje drop karne ke liye mere saath tha tabhi ..ek bike aagyi aur usne break lagaya toh dekha ki breaks..(her voice choked in between)…. fail hein …and again tears started rolling down her cheeks…

Daya : k..kuch nhi hoga abhijeet ko..woh theek ho jaayega..mein jaanta hun…

Tarika : yeh sab meri vajah se hua…sab…

Freddy : nhi tarika isme aapki koi galti nhi hein…

After a while rajat arrives…

Rajat : tarika…?

Tarika immediately hugs him

Tarika : rajat dekho na abhijeet …yeh sab…

Rajat was patting her back and consoling her : nhi tarika..tum aise rougi toh daya sir ..unko koun sambhalega…kuch nhi hoga abhijeet sir ko ..woh heera hein cid ke…unhe kaise kuch ho sakhta hein…

Tarika wasn't responding ….

Rajat : tarikaa..? he holds her by shoulder and saw she is not in her senses…

All get tensed..

Purvi moves towards her : tarikaa…sir yeh toh behosh hogyi…mein doc ko bulati hun…

And she calls doctor….rajat took tarika to another ward…

Doctor did her dressing : dekhiye stress ki vajah se aur chot lagne ki vajah se yeh behosh hogyi aur jaldi hi inhe hosh aajayega..ab yeh theek hein…aap fikar mat kariye…

Rajat : ji thankyou doctor

And doc leaves…

Near icu all were impatient ..they were waiting for doctor …

Near tarika

She slowly opens her eyes and saw rajat : rajat abhijeet kaisa hein..?

Rajat : tarika relax…abhi doc ne kuch nhi kaha…tum aaram karo…

Tarika : nhi…and she gets up and moves towards icu…

Rajat follows her : tarika…

Meanwhile doc arrives …

Tarika : doctor abhijeet…kaisa hein..? theek hein na woh..?

Doc ; dekhiye blood loss bahut hua hein aur sar par chot aayi hein isliye abhi mein kuch nhi keh sakhta unka hosh mein aana zaruri hein..uske baad hi kuch keh paunga mein ..aap mil sakhte hein unse abhi ..and he excuses…

Tarika and daya were the first to enter icu…

They both saw him ..and moves towards him

Tarika holds his right hand and daya left…

Tarika : abhijeet kyu kiya aisa…? Kyu bachaya muje…?

Daya : abhijeet ek baar aankhen kholo plzz…? Apne daya ko rota hua nhi dekh sakhte na tum..? plzz ek baar…

Tarika ; haan abhijeet…dekho daya kitna pareshaan hein..aur baaki sab bhi….plz ankhen kholo…ek baar and a tear slipped down her cheeks….

Daya : boss suno na uth jao…bas bahut hogaya…uth jao ab bas…

Tarika holds his hand tightly : uth jao abhi …plzz mere liye daya ke liye…freddy sir ke liye….dekho freddy sir kitne dukhi hein..aur baaki sab bhi…rajat bolo na tum ….

Rajat : haan sir…aankhen kholiye na…plzz..

Tarika and daya together spoke : abhijeet plzzz…

They saw moments in abhijeets hands

Daya : boss….tarika dekho abhijeet apni aankhen kholne ki koshish kar raha hein…

Tarika nods

Pankaj : mein doc ko bulata hun…

Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes and saw daya and tarika holding his hands and a smile crept his face…

All smiles seeing their abhijeet is back

Abhijeet : chalo…

All were confused…?

Tarika : kya..?

Abhijeet : tum.. d..ono is tar..ah mera haath pa…kde hue ho to..h..mu..je l..aga kit u..m log..muje ghar le jaa rahe ho…

Daya ; is halat mein bhi tumhe mazaak suj raha hein boss..huh…

Doc arrives and saw them smiling : vakai lagta nhi tha cid mein emotions bhi hote hein…par aaj dekh liya…

And he checks abhijeet and says he is perfectly fine …

Doc ; aap theek toh hein…par aaram ki zarurat hein aapko…complete rest…and he leaves..

Daya : suna na doc ne kya kaha..

Abhijeet looks at him and gives him look…

Tarika : is tarah daya ko mat dekho…complete rest lena hein samjhe…

Rajat : ohh madam…aapko bhi lena hein…doc ne kaha tha …

Abhijeet winks at rajat

And all share a laugh ….

Daya : ok ab tum aaram karo…hum bahar hi hein…

Tarika : nhi daya tum log ghar jao…mein hun yaha abhijeet ke saath…raat bhi kaafi ho chuki hein…

Daya : par agar kuch zarurat ..

Tarika : toh mein tumhe phone kar dungi….

Daya smiles and side hugs abhijeet …abhijeet signals daya about something and he understand nd winks…

He waves bye to tarika and then leaves with others…

Tarika : yeh kya ishare chal rahe the…?

Abhijeet : k..kuch nhii..kal pata chal jayega.,..

Tarika : ohh…vaise tum theek ho na…?

Abhijeet : haan jaan..dekho tumhare saamne hun ek dam fit nd fine…nd he lowers his head

Tarika : ab kya hua..?

Abhijeet : w..woh I m sorry..

Tarika : kisliye…?

Abhijeet : mein ne tumhe push kardiya na car se…

**Meanwhile outside the hospital : **

Daya : rajat tum car laaye ho..?

Rajat : ji sir…

Daya ; ok toh mein shreya aur freddy ko chod dunga tum purvi aur pankaj ko chod do woh log tumhare ghar ke taraf hi rehte hein na

Pankaj : nhi sir mein aapni bike laaya hun..

Daya ; ohh..toh phir purvi ko chod do…

Rajat nods and purvi follows him

And others also leaves

**In rajats car :**

Rajat was concentrating on driving but he was lost in thoughts : kya mein ne theek se propose nhi kiya tha..? kya mein ita bura hun..? huh…khair job hi hein I don't care…

Purvi saw him thinking seriously so she thought to ask : rajat sir..?

He didn't respond

Purvi : rajat sir…?

Rajat : haan purvi kuch kaha..?

Purvi : aap theek hein na..?

Rajat : haan…

And there was complete silence ..both want to tell something but instead they told something else…

Rajat drops purvi and without telling anything he drove off…

**In hospital icu :**

Abhijeet : mein ne tumhe push kardiya na car se..

Tarika : haan..uske liye toh tumhe sazaa milni hi chahiye…

Abhijeet : kyaa…?

Tarika : haan…aise muje akele chodke chal pad ek baar bhi nhi socha agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh mera kya hota…mar

He keeps finger on her lips : shhh..aisa kabhi mat kehna…agar tum par koi musibat aayi…tumse pehle use mujse saamna karna hoga…

Tarika : haan haan kyu nhii…tum toh ho na…har musibat ka solution hota hein tumhare paas…

Abhijeet laughs

Tarika : haso mat…abhijeet…tum na…huh….and she turns other side…

Abhijeet : tarika…?

She didn't respnd

Abhijeet : tarika ji….?

Still she didn't respond…

After a minute she thinks : abhijeet ko kya hua ..? ruk kyu gaaya…abhi toh mana raha tha…and she turns and gets hell shock ….

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : so how was it..? abhijeet is safe

Kya dekh liya tarika ne..?

And next chapter thoda emotional hoga..so apne apne tissues leke ready rehna…;)

Shilpam59 : yaa…fast type kiya tha…:P

NainaCID : jald hi woh dil repair kar dungi…dnt wry…;) :P

Roxtar : ab so jaana aaram se…agar neend aayi toh…:P

Ananya : hmm u will get to know ..keep waiting

Khushalijoshi3 : uska jawaab agle chapter mein…:P pakka.;)

Aur guests : thankyou so so much…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : I hope mein zyada late nhi hun...so enjoy this with smiles on ur faces :) :D and ya tissues mat rakhna i dropped the idea of keeping it emotional

* * *

><p><strong>.oO...chapter-6...Oo <strong>

After a minute she thinks : abhijeet ko kya hua ..? ruk kyu gaaya…abhi toh mana raha tha…and she turns and gets hell shock ….

Tarika : abhijeet…?

Abhijeet was on knees holding his ears with his hands…

Abhijeet : ab maaf bhi kardo …

Tarika : utho pehle….

Abhijeet : nhi..jab tak aap muje maaf nhi kar deti mein nhi uthne vaala…

Tarika too sat on knees : accha maaf kiya ab utho…and they both holds each others hands and stands…

Tarika signals him to lay on bed….abhijeet obeys her and tarika smiles

Tarika sits beside him ruffling his hair…

Tarika : tumhe nhi lagta ki tum kabhi kabhi bacche jaise ho bilkul..

Abhijeet laughs and hold her hand

Abhijeet : tarika muje us samay kuch nhi samajh aa raha tha…sirf itna pata tha ki agar tumhe kuch ho gaya toh mein aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nhi kar paata aur na hi jee paata…

Tarika : toh kya abhijeet tumhe khokar mein jee paati…

Abhijeet : mein jaanta hun…par mere rehte agar aap ko kharoch bhi aayi toh meri jaan chale jayegi….

Tarika remembers *_**aapka yeh sharmaana muje maar hi daalta hein***_and then that incident

She jerked her head …

Abhijeet : aap theek hein na…?

Tarika nods

Abhijeet : kitte cut marks aaye hein meri vajah se…mein ne kuch zyada zor se aapko dhakka diya na…I am sorry…

Tarika : its ok abhijeet…par tumne aise kaise sochke akele aage chalegaye…ek baar toh meri sun lete…aapne bare mein socha tak nhi…aapni jaan ki parva tak nhi ki tumne…

Abhijeet : us waqt meri priority apni jaan bachana hi tha aur meri jaan aap mein hein…aise kaise apni jaan khatre mein daal deta mein…

Tarika with tears in her eyes hugs him …

Tarika : tum humesha aise karte ho…emotional bana dete ho har waqt…

Abhijeet separating from hug nd wipes her tears

Abhijeet : aapki aankhon mein aansu acche nhi lagte…

Tarika : accha…galti tumhari hein …phir kya acche lagte hein…

Abhijeet : mein..aapki aankhon mein …mein hi toh dikhta hun..kyu…? he winks

Tarika hits his arm playfully

Abhijeet : ouch…

Tarika : haath mein nhi aayi hein tumhe chot…sar par aayi hein…

Abhijeet : par aapne itni zor se maara…

Tarika : huhh…ab aaram karo…

Abhijeet : nhi..kuch baatein karte hein..muje bore hota hein yaha is hospital mein….

Tarika : no baatein…tum aaram karo….

Abhijeet : accha ji…aap ko bhi aaram karna hein…

Tarika : haan..jaanti hun isliye tum yaha rest karo mein us couch pe sone jaa rahi hun…

Abhijeet : couch pe kyu…?

Tarika : abhijeet yaha sirf ek hi bed hein jaha tum aaram karogey toh obviously mein vaha karungi…

Abhijeet : ohh…aap kahe toh hum dono….

Tarika : abhijeeettttt…

Abhijeet : ok ok…

And they sleep peacefully…

* * *

><p><strong>3;45am : <strong>

Tarika had an nightmare about that incident so she woke up…and looks towards abhijeet…but the bed was empty…

Tarika(tensed) : yeh abhijeet kaha gaya…is waqt..?

Tarika scanned the whole room and left d room and called his name : abhijeeet….? Abhijeet…?

* * *

><p><strong>At dayas residence :<strong>

He was thinking about abhijeet …

Daya : kuch ghante pehle hum log hasre the , gaare the , ek dusre ko ched rahe the aur achanak yeh sab hogaya…hope kal tab abhijeet theek hojaye..aur phir uska diya hua kaam bhi karna hein varna woh chodega nhi muje..and he smiles remembering that …

* * *

><p><strong>Rajats residence :<strong>

As asual he was restless….he was thinking about the recent incidents …he was feeling lonely in his home..so he thought to move to beach …

Near beach he was sitting on a rock enjoying the cold breeze and waves…

Rajat talking to himself : yaha aake kitna sukoon milta hein…pata nhi kya khaas hein yaha…ghar se bhi zyada yaha rehne ka mann karta hein…har tension har stress jaise bhul hi jaati hein…

A voice : sahi kaha…

Rajat turned towards that voice : tum yaha..?

Girl : haan..mein roj aati hun…

Rajat : ohh…itti subah 4:00 baje…

Girl : haan sir…4 baje hi toh yaha thandi hawa aati hein aur bilkul fresh mehsus hota hein…

Rajat : ohh…par mein ne kabhi nhi dekha tumhe..?

Girl : accha…shyd aap apne khayalo mein kho jaate hein isliyee aapko aas paas koi dikhayi nhi deta…

Rajat : hmm…

And she sits beside him

Girl : vaise aap theek hein na…?

Rajat : haan…muje kya hoga…

Girl : nhi woh us waqt car mein aap tense lag rahe the toh muje laga ki aapko kuch pareshaani hein…

Rajat : hmm..kuch khaas nhi purvi…

Purvi : ok agar aap nhi batana chahre toh mein force nhi karungi…

Rajat : aisi baat nhi hein…

Purvi : oh..kya kisi ne aapse kuch kaha..? ya kisi ne aapka dil dukhaya…?

Rajat (thinking) : ab kaise kahu ki kisne dil dukhaya…chah kar bhi nhi bol sakhta…

Purvi : sir…?

Rajat : umm..nhi..aisa kuch nhi hein…

Purvi : toh phir aap yaha…?

Rajat : kyu nhi aa sakhta..? agar koi problem hein toh hi yaha aana zaruri hein kya…?

Purvi laughs on this…: sir aapko pata nhi hein …is rock pe jo bhi aate hein na woh ya toh kisi problem mein hota hein…ya uska dil tut gaya hota hein ya use apni feelings chupana hota hein ..tabhi sab yaha aate hein..aise hi nhi….

Purvi : aur sir aapke chehre se saaf dikh raha hein ki aap aapni feelings chupa rahe hein…

Rajat was shocked how could she read his mind so perfectly…he didn't even expect this…a girl who is serious like him in duty and don't talk much is talking so frankly with him…how come is this possible…

He was lost in his thoughts and came back when purvi called his name…

Purvi : rajat sirrr…

Rajat : hmm…woh sab chodo…tum yaha roz kyu aati ho..?

Purvi : hmm…woh dekhiye sir woh jo taara(star) dikh raha hein na upar (pointing in d sky) use dekhne….

Rajat : kyaa..? aisa kya khaas hein us star mein…

Purvi : sir yeh jo star hein na use morning star kehte hein…jo sunrise se pehle dikhta hein…

Rajat : ohh…mein ne bhi suna tha ise venus bhi kehte hein na..?

Purvi : offo sir sahi kaha…aapko toh geography bhi aati hein…

Rajat smiles…

Purvi : is star mein ek alag hi chamak hein….issliye mein har roz aati hun dekhne…par kabhi dikhta hein kabhi nhi…

Rajat : aaj dikhega..?

Purvi : pata nhi…and she looks at the sky …

Rajat in excitement : purviii…dekhoo dikh gaya…

Purvi smiles seeing his excitement : haan sir…dekha…kitna chamak raha hein na…

Rajat : sahi kaha tha tumne..ismein ek alag hi chamak hein…nd then he whispers : bilkul tumhari tarah..

Purvi : kuch kaha sir aapne…?

Rajat : n..nhi toh…

Purvi : ohh…mein ne aaj tak kabhi yeh nhi kaha ki mein har subah yaha 4 baje ke baad star dekhne aati hun..par pata nhi aaj aapko kehne ka mann kiya aur keh diya…aapko bore toh nhi kar rahi hun na mein…

Rajat : aare aare nhi..balki accha laga jaankar ki tumne mujse share kiya…

Purvi : hmm…abhijeet sir ab theek hein na..

Rajat : haan..tarika se baat hui thi meri..usne kaha ki woh rest kar rahe hein aur theek hein…

Purvi : ohh…pyaar ho toh abhijeet sir aur tarika jaisa …hein na sir..?

Rajat : haan…tumhe vishwas hein pyaar pe…?

Purvi was first shocked as sr insp rajat is extending the convo about _"pyaar "_

Purvi : hmm..haan hein…par thoda..

Rajat : thoda kyu..?

Purvi : kyu ki muje lagta hein ki pyaar mein pyaar cum dhoka zyada hota hein…

Rajat : ohh..toh tumhe kabhi kisi se pyaar nhi hua…?

Purvi : naahh…aur na kahi hoga…

Rajat : agar ho gaya toh…

Purvi : toh woh insaan bahut lucky hoga jise mein milungi…and she laughs…

Rajat ( thinking) : woh toh mein hun hi….

And he too smiles…

Purvi ; vaise aapko hua kabhi pyaar…?

Rajat : haan…he realised wt he said then he spoke ; mera matlab ki n/…purvi cuts him..

Purvi : sir aapkoo pyaar huaa…my god…mein ne kabhi nhi socha tha…ki aapko…sr insp rajat ko p..pyaar hogaa…

Rajat glares at her

Purvi : ok ok I m sry…vaise koun hein woh khushnaseeb…?

Rajat : hmm..phir kabhi bataunga….

Purvi making sad face : aare…..khair aapne use bataya ?

Rajat : nhii…

Purvi : kyu..?

Rajat : kyu ki mein jaanta hun woh mana kardegi…

Purvi : aare sir kya keh rahe hein aap..aap jaise handsome ladke ko koun mana karega…

Rajat raises his one eyebrow : handsome…?

Purvi : haan..sir aap handsome hein…

Rajat : acchaa…toh phir tumne kyu reject kiya tha muje ..?

Purvi was speechless by this sudden question

Purvi ( thinking) : agar mein kahungi ki muje inka propose style accha nhi laga isliye reject kiya toh kahi yeh buran a maan jaaye…par agar jhut bola toh bhi yeh bura maan jayegey…

Rajat : purvi…?

Purvi ; haan haan sir… sach kahu toh muje na..woh ..aapka..propose ..style accha nhii laga…..

Rajat ( with angry expression) : kyaa…? Tum... nd purvi got tensed…

And he laughs and purvi too joins him…

Purvi sighs : darra diya sir aapne…

Rajat : haha...

* * *

><p><strong>In hospital icu :<strong>

Tarika was searching for abhijeet…she searched the whole corridor …every room evry area but couldn't find him..she was damn tensed …then she thought something and searched the balcony of his room.

Tarika : abhijeet…

She runs and hugs him from behind ….

Abhijeet : tarika kya hua…?

Tarika : kya hua…tum puch rahe ho…aise achanak uthke chale gaye…mein kitni pareshaan hogyii..pura hospital dhund liye aur tum puch rahe ho..kya hua…tumhe zara sab hi andazaa hein ki …

Abhijeet keeps finger on her lips ; shh…saans toh lelo ….

She was breathing heavily and she was running in d whole hospital .

Abhijeet pointing in d sky : dekho morning star…

Tarika : wow..yeh sach mein hota hein…

Abhijeet : haan…tumne kabhi nhi dekha..

Tarika : nhii…muje lagta tha ki meri geography mam jhut bolti hein…

Abhijeet : haha…:P pata hein jab bhi time milta hein mein dekhta hun ise…aur dekho aaj tumne bhi dekh liya…and he hugged him and they both were smiling and watching the morning star…

slowly the sun rises and a fresh morning appears in lifes of cid team

**near beach : **

rajat : chale purvi...?

purvi ; aap jayiye sir..

rajat : kyu tum ab bhi yahi rahogi...?

purvi : nhi...muje kisi se milne jaana hein...

rajat : is waqt ..itti subah...?

purvi : haan...

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : uff…finally happy ending kardiya…

So rajvi and abhirika kaisa laga..?

NainaCID : so happy..?

Daya shreya& abhitarika : thankyou…:D

Shilpam59 : I gave my ans aur aapka shak sahi nikla congooo :P …anyways ab toh happy hi ending tha na…

Roohi : abhijeet ko kaise kuch hone dungi mein…he is fyn…:)

Cute smile ; ab tension khatam…njoyed d chapter..?

Khushali : kehna chahte the par mein ne rok diya tha…par ab toh keh diyaa na…:P aur mein aapko aur pagaal nhi hone de sakhti…:P :P ;)

Jyoti : thankyou so much…abhijeet bilkul theek hein…

r and r : thnx…I m glad u liked it….nhi nhi phir bimar nhi karungi mein abhijeet ko..varna saare milke muje bimar kar dengey…:p

Kritika , aramadaka , adk , faziee, guests : thankyou so much…

One more thing woh jo morning star hein na ..woh sach mein hota hein…so agar kisi ko dekhna ho..toh plzz dekho its so beautiful :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : I m sorry for such a late update...:) ending padhke firse naraz mat ho jaana...;)

( Chapter-6 ki ending mein thoda edit kiya hein so jisne nhi padha padh lena )

* * *

><p><strong>oO...chapter-7...oO<strong>

Rajat : is waqt itti subah…?

Purvi : haan…

Rajat : kis se..?

Purvi : bhai se…

Rajat : tumhara koi bhai bhi hein..?

Purvi : mera matlab abhijeet sir se tha…woh mere liye bhai se bhi badkar hein…

Rajat : ohh…toh chalo..mein bhi vhi jaa raha hun….

Purvi ; ohh…

Rajat ; haan..tarika akeli hogi vaha..aur abhijeet sir bhi isliye mein ne socha tha ki yaha se seedha vahi chale jaunga…

Purvi ; ok toh chaliye..

And they both drove off to hospital…

When they enter the hospital both looked at each other and smiled…

Abhijeet was sleeping on bed and tarika was resting her head on his hands and sleeping peacefully…

They were watching them sudden all teams enters…bt before they could enter his room…

Rajat : daya sir rukiye…

Daya : kyu…kya hua…?

Purvi : w..woh sir…

Acp and salunke too enters

Acp : kya huaa…?

Rajat : s..sir woh…

Salunke : aare yaar kya woh woh….chodo…hato yaha se…nd he push rajat lightly and enters inside followed by team…

Salunkes and acp sir mouth fell open…

Other team mates smiled…

Salunke : yeh log hospital ko toh chod dete yaha bhi romance…

Acp : haan…dekho toh…nd he calls abhijeets name : ABHIJEET…

Both open their eyes with sudden shock

Abhijeet( stammering) : ss…sir aap…lo…g yahaa..

Salunke : kyu nhi aana chahiye tha…yeh hospital hein tumhara room nhi…

Abhijeet : hmm..woh ..

His best friend comes ahead to save him from further embarrassment

Daya : boss kaam hogaya…

Abhijeet : woh toh hona hi tha…tune jo kiya…

Daya ; haan haan…doctor ne meri bahut tareef ki aur tumhari bhi….

Abhijeet : ab dost ke liye tareef toh sun hi sakhte ho na…he winked at him

Daya : acchaa…

Tarika : yeh tum log kis bare mein baat kar rahe ho…

Acp : aare tarika tumhe nhi pata….

Daya : matlab sir aapko pata hein…?

Acp ; haan…16 saal hogaye muje tum dono ki is harkatein dekh kar…..tarika abhijeet ne daya ko kaha hoga ki use is hospital se discharge kar vaade…aur usne kiya vaise aur doc ne dono ko bahut sunaya hoga…kyu…?

Abhijeet and daya lowers their head with smile…

Then all burst out laughing…

Then abhijeet was discharged from hospital and all went to meet him in his house except acp nd salunke

* * *

><p><strong>At abhijeets residence :<strong>

Abhijeet : kya yaar hospital se seedha ghar…bore ho raha hun mein…

Daya : hmm…toh kahi bahar chale…

Tarika : daya…abhijeet is halat mein kaise jaa sakhta hein..

Abhijeet : muje kuch nhi hua mein theek hun…

Daya ; haan abhijeet ko kuch nhi hua…sirf sar pe bahut chot aayi hein na abhijeet…?

Abhijeet : haan….

Daya : kya haan….tarika sahi keh rahi hein…

Abhijeet winks at tarika and she understands

Tarika : n..nhi hum kuch der ke liye chalte hein….

Shreya : kya..?

Tarika ; haan…no more arguments ab..chalo jaldi….

Kajal tarika shreya and purvi were outside the house waiting for boys…

Inside abhijeet , daya rajat pankaj freddy and Sachin were picking their mobiles and etc…

Abhijeet : aare mein apna mobile room mein bhul gaya…

Daya : aare yaar….

Rajat : sir aap log chaliye mein leke aata hun…

They nods and leaves

Outside :

Tarika : aare mein abhijeet ke room ki window bandh karna bhul gyi….

Shreya : aare..ruko mein close karke aati hun…

Purvi : nhi shreya tum log chalo mein kar dungi…agar daya sir ne puch liya tumhare bare mein toh isliye tum yahi ruko…and she leaves….

Rajat enters abhijeets room and start searching d mobile…meanwhile purvi also enters but she couldn't see rajat as he was in corner …

Outside abhijeet smiled and locked the room….and leaves

In abhijeets room purvi closes the window and rajat finds the mobile and both moves towards door and dash with each other

Rajat : purvi…?

Purvi : rajat sir..?

* * *

><p><strong>Outside : <strong>

Pankaj : aare sir rajat sir aur purvi toh aaye hi nhii…

Abhijeet : haan woh log baadmein aayengey…hum chalte hein….

Sajal , pankaj nd freddy were confused but still they left.…

* * *

><p><strong>In abhijeets room :<strong>

Rajat ; tum yaha kya kar rahi ho../

Purvi : w..woh mein window bandh karne aayi thi…aur aap

Rajat : mein abhijeet sir ka phone lene aaya tha….

Purvi : ohh ..toh ab chale…

Rajat nods….

And they both opens the knob and their hands touched …they looked at each other and again tries to open d door …

Purvi ; yeh door khul kyu nhi raha…?

Rajat : let me see…nd he checks it was lock…

Purvi : pata chala…?

Rajat : shyd door jam hogaya…

Purvi : oh no…

Rajat checks his pocket for mobile and he remembers its with Sachin nd Purvis mobile was wid tarika nd in abhijeets mobile der wasn't battery….

They looked at each other helplessly…

Purvi : ab kya kare….?

Rajat : pata nhii…

Purvi sits on bed thinking wt to do next…sudden something strikes her mind nd she gets up without looking that rajat is standing in front of her ….sudden purvi slips and rajat hold her but they fall on bed …rajat was on bottom and purvi was on top of him…

Both can hear each others heart beat

They tries to separate but instead they again slips and now purvi was at bottom nd rajat on top of her…

His hand was around her waist…he was completely lost in her eyes wich no one can ever ignore…that eyes by which he is attracted towards her and fell deep in love with her….but he isn't sure whether purvi has the same feelings towards him or not…

Purvi too for the first time was lost in his eyes and his smile…she wished the time should pause there nd then ….so that she could stare his eyes forever and his precious smile which can kill anyone ( ri8 nainacid and khushali) …

After sometime both looked at each other and smiled …then realised their position and finally gets up and feels embarrassment

Then there was complete silence as no one have the guts to speak anything…

Finally rajat broke d silence

Rajat : hmm purvi abhijeet sir aaye jab tak hume wait karna hoga…

Purvi : j…ji sir…

Purvi went towards window and opened It for fresh air…first she thought lets escape from window but then she realised there are iron bars on the windows….

She holds the iron bars trying to break it…rajat laughs on it (as its impossible to break d iron bars) …instead she got a cut on her palm…

Purvi : aah….nd blood started oozing from her wound…

Rajat panicks and hold her hand and presses handkerchief on her wound : kisne kaha tha tumhe superwomen banne ko…chot lag gyi na…zara bhi dhyan nhi deti…agar zyada lag jaati ho…

Purvi was just looking at his expressions and was smiling

Rajat : ab is tarah haso mat….dekho kitna khoon nikal raha hein…

Due to wind her hairs were dancing in air and rajat kept on staring at her….

Purvi : sir…I m ok…

Rajat didn't respond…

Purvi shakes him : sirrr….

Rajat : haan tumhe kuch kaha…

Purvi : hmm..woh I m ok…

Rajat : kya ok…dekho ab bhi khoon nikal raha hein….itna khoon hein tum mein ….

Purvi laughs

Rajat : agar kuch ho jaata toh…

Though it was small cut he was worried as if someone shot her :P

Purvi : toh kya …?

Rajat : toh mera kya hota…

Purvi was shocked : kyaa..?

Rajat realised wt he just said : matlab …woh…chodo na…tum paani peelo blood ruk jayega…

Purvi nods….

Rajat : aare jao na…

Purvi looks at him and then her hand which he was holding…

Rajat : ohh sorry..nd he leaves her hand….

Purvi drinks the water and after sometime the blood stops…

Purvi looks towards rajat and shouts : _**rajattttttttt sirrrr…..?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : so kya hua rajat ko…?

Next chapter mein ek surprise hein so keep waiting…:P

Roohi : thanks dear…but abhi sirf chapter ki ending thi…story ki nhii…;)

Aramadaka : story didn't finish yet….abhi toh shaadi baaki hein…

Shilpam59 : morning star yaani subah sunrise se pehle jo star nikalta hein use kehte hein…:) aur isme bhi ending mein suspence hein :P nd thnx..

Aamras : hmm itte jaldi thodi na milengey…;)

Ananya : hmm aur thoda inteezar…

Naina : nhi hui story khatam…

Cutesmile : thanks…:P

Kia mehra : thanx…surely you shld watch…

Harman : yeah..thnx…:D

Raveena, faziee, kritika : thnx….

Priyanka s ; first of all thanks and mein aapka dil kaise dukhaungi…so next part mein dareya ke liye wait kijiye…and don't change for anyone…be who u r..:D

And dear dareya lovers next part mein pakka dareya hoga…;) :P


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Thankyou for all the reviews...i m glad ki aap logo ko meri story padhne mein interest hein...:) :D

* * *

><p><strong>...oO chapter=8...oO<strong>

Purvi looks towards rajat and shouts : rajattttttttt sirrrr…..?

Rajat : chilla kyu rahi ho…?

Purvi : sry…aapne suna

Rajat : for ur kind info mere kaan hein …I m nt deaf

Purvi : huh…car ki aawaz aayi suna aapne..lagta hein sab log aagaye…

Rajat : haan…

They waited for two to three min but still no result

Purvi ; lagta hein kisi aur ki car hein…

Rajat : hmm…

Purvi ; I m bored sir…

Rajat : toh…? Kya mein ab tumhe entertain karu…

Purvi : gud idea…

Rajat ; vry funny…hmm

And he moves ahead….purvi looks at him nd move backwards…

And then rajat moves ahead till purvi hit the wall…

Purvi : s…sir…aa..p…

Rajat keeps finger on her lips : shhh….kuch mat bolo…

He kept on staring her and she too …

Rajat whispers in her ears : I love you purvi…

Purvi blush : I love you too….

Rajat moves back : kyaa…? He pinches himself

Rajat : ouch….sach mein…?

Purvi gives him her most attractive smile…

Rajat immediately hugs her and she too hugs him back

Rajat : kabsee…? I mean …kaise….w..oh…he was just speechless…

Purvi : pyaar toh bahut pehle hogaya tha ehsas ab huaa…

Rajat : woh kaise..?

Purvi : aapki aankho mein mere liye pyaar dekh kar..mere dil mein bhi …

Rajat : oye..mere dil mein bhi pyaar hein..sirf aankhon mein nhi…

Purvi laughs

Purvi : ek min…woh us din aap keh rahe the ki aapki nazar mein ek ladki hein…? Koun hein woh…?

Rajat : kyu..? kya karogi jaankar…ab toh mein tumse pyaar karta hun na…

Purvi : muje jaan na hein…uski itni himmat ki woh mere rajat ko mujse zyada pyaar kare…

Rajat ; haan..? kya kaha tumne…? Rajat …? Phirse kaho na…

Purvi ( hitting his arm playfully) : nhii...

Rajat : plzz…

Purvi : no…

Rajat : huh…nd he turns other side

Purvi : umm...sir muje bhuk lagi hein…?

Rajat ignores

Purvi : shyd kisi ne kaha tha ki unke kaan hein….

Rajat hides his smile

Purvi : huh…sun rahe hein toh natak kyu kar rahe hein…sab ladke na ek jaise hote hein….rajat suniye naaa…..rajat…

Rajat smiles looking at her and she realises wt she said…

Rajat : dekha..keh diya na tumne…

Purvi : hmm…

Rajat : ok toh tumhe bhuk lagi hein…?

Purvi : nhi…pyaas lagi hein..kaha toh thaa…

Rajat : accha accha…he removes a chocolate from his coat (nd ya he was wearing his old coat .. )

Rajat : yeh lo chocolate…

Purvi : aap apni pocket mein chocolate leke ghumte hein…

Rajat : haan…muje chocolates bahut pasand hein isliye…

Purvi : ohh…nd she takes away the chocolate

She unwraps the wrapper and takes a bite

Rajat : huh…akele akele khaogi…

Purvi : haan…

Rajat : muje bhi chahiye…

Purvi : no mein chocolate share nhi karti…

Rajat : hawww….galti ki mein ne tumhe deke…

Purvi laughs …rajat frowns…

Purvi : ok ok….yeh lijiye par haan sirf ek bite…

Rajat : ahaan….nd he picks the whole chocolate and run in d room…

Purvi : dijiye muje…aap na…huh…

Nd she too runs behind him….

Meanwhile door opens ….they didn't even realise that

abhirika and dareya looked at them and smiled…

daya : ahem ahem….kitta bhagogey…

rajvi looked at them with shock expressions…

rajat : aap log kab aaye…?

Tarika ; jab tum aur purvi lad rahe the …

Purvi looked at him…and smiled…

And they both were looking at each other and smiling…

Abhijeet : kya baat hein rajat aaj bahut muskura rahe ho…

Shreya : haan aur purvi tum bhi…

Purvi : w..woh …

Daya : aare abhijeet yeh toh pyaar ka pehla ehsas hota hein…jab ladka aur ladki ek dusre ko dekh ke muskurate hein…kyu rajat…?

Rajat : haan sir…mera matlab..m..muje kya pata..

Tarika : aare itne bhi shareef mat bano ..hum charo jaante hein..tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte ho…isliye humne tumhe yaha lock kiya taaki tum log ek dusre ke saath thoda waqt guzaar sako…

Purvi : yaani door lock tha…?

Shreya ; ji haan….

Rajat : aur hum samajh rahe the jam hogaya door…

Abhijeet ; haha….ab hogi teen shaadiya….

Then sajal and pankaj nd freddy enters…

Freddy ; teesri kiski sir…?

Abhijeet : aare apne rajat aur purvi ki….

Pankaj : kyaa…? (turning towards purvi) Purvi tuje rajat sir pasand the muje bola bhi nhii….

Purvi : umm..woh ..

Pankaj : ab bolti kaise bandh hogyi teri….

Daya : pyaar jo hua hein…

Shreya : toh kya pyaar mein bolti bandh ho jaati hein…

Daya ; haan…

Shreya : accha…

Freddy : hmm….ab teeno seniors ki shaadi ho jayegi toh pankaj bhi shaadi kar lega hein na pankaj…

Pankaj : haan haan sir…

Abhijeet : toh rajat tum ready ho shaadi ke liye…?

Rajat ; sir itti jaldi…?

Sachin : rajat sir …karlijiye varna kya pata purvi phir na karde….

Rajat : aise kaise na karegi woh….all looks at him : mera matlab na kyu karegi…?

Daya ; aare rajat Sachin toh mazaak kar raha tha…aur vaise bhi shaadi pure rituals ke saath hogi…aur bahut mazaa ayega…

Shreya : aapki toh bolti bandh ho jaati hein na toh shaadi kyu kar rahe hein….

Daya : umm…woh toh mein ne aise hi kehdiya tha…

Shreya glares at him…

Others giggle…

Abhijeet whispers to tarika : daya toh gaya…

Tarika : abhijeett…

Abhijeet smiles…

Kajal : hum ek kaam karte hein in dono ko kuch der aur akele chod dete hein taaki yeh log decide kar sake….

Rajat : aare nhi sir

Abhijeet : tum ruko rajat aur haan kajal sahi keh rahi hein…

Daya ; toh theeke….chalo sab…

And they leave infact not completely …they hide themselves behind wall to hear them…but shreya leaves….and daya follows her…

**Near rajvi : **

Rajat : umm…purvi kya tum…mera matlab ki mein jaanta hun aaj hi humne ek dusre se apne dil ki baat kahi hein aur itni jaldi shaadi….agar tum chaho toh soch sakhti ho is bare mein….aur jab tum chaho hum shaadi kar lengey…

Purvi : kya aap tayar hein shaadi ke liye…?

Rajat : mein toh abhi ki abhi bhi ready hun….kya bolti ho..abhi karle…he winks at her.

Purvi : aapne nhi suna daya sir ne kya kaha saare rituals ke saath shaadi karna chahiye…?

Rajat : haan…par tumne pucha toh mein ne keh diya…

Purvi : aap na sach mein…agar kisi ne aapko aise dekhliya toh koi kahega nhi ki aap sr insp hein cid mein…

Rajat laughs

Rajat : ok ok…ab serious…kya tum mujse shaadi karne ke liye ready ho…?

Purvi : hmm…sochungi…

Rajat frowns : shaadi karni hein…usme sochne ka kya hein…

Purvi ; aare dekhna padega ki ladka kaisa hein….acche se kaam karta hein ya nhi…aur…..

Abhijeet enters : kyaa yaar tum log …hum logo ka dimaak kharab hogaya….

Rajat : sir aap log toh….

Tarika ; hum toh yahi the….

Pankaj ; aap logo par nazar rakh rahe the…..

Rajvi look at each other and blush…

Outside abhijeets house

Shreya was standing folding her arms

Daya : shreya…?

Shreya ignores

Daya : aare shreya mein toh mazaak kar raha tha…tum serious hogyi…

Shreya ; daya pyaar ek Mazak nhi hein….

Daya : mein jaanta hun….par mein ne yuhi keh diya…

Shreya : yuhi keh diya….aapko pata hein na muje yeh sab nhi psand hein…

Daya ; accha ok…idhar dekho meri taraf….

Shreya looks at him …

Daya ; meri aankhon mein dekho….

She looks in his eyes…

Daya : kya nazar aa raha hein…

Shreya ; mein…

Daya : haan toh jab tum meri aankhon mein…mere dil mein ho…tum kya mein tumse pyaar nhi karta….kya sach mein tumhe yeh sab mazaak lagta hein….

Shreya : nhii…nd a tear fell from her eyes….he immediately wipes it…

Daya : bas mauka chahiye tumhe rone ka….

Shreya : dayaaa….

Daya : ok ok …..abse kabhi nhi kahunga ki pyaar karne se bolti bandh ho jaati hein…

Shreya hits his arm lightly and hugs him and he too hugs her back….

* * *

><p><strong>Near rajvi :<strong>

Abhijeet : vaise tarika ….

Tarika : haan.?

Abhijeet : rajat ne ab tak purvi ko shaadi ke liye acche se propose bhi nhi kiyaa….

Kajal : haan…sir…

Tarika ; aare haan…

Freddy : toh kya hua sir…rajat sir ab kar dengey…kyu sir../

Rajat : p..propose…?

Purvi smiles

Pankaj : haan sir…propose…kijiye…

Rajat takes deep breath :purvi I suck at proposing bt still…dil se bol raha hun…aaj sabke saamne ..kya tum apni saari zindagi mere saath guzaarne ke liye tayar ho…kya tum mujse shaadi karogi…?

Purvi was touched by this so : haan…..

All clapss…

Then dareya also joins them and discuss about their wedding….

Freddy : sir vivek ko phone karke batata hun…

Abhijeet : haan…aur usse kehna ki kal hi aa jayee…

Tarika : haan…jabse vivek ka transfer hua hein usse mile hi nhii…

Daya : sach mein….

Freddy calls vivek and informs about trios marriage….

Daya : toh sab rituals toh hogey hi…baaki hum manisha bhabhi se consult kar lengey…kyu…

Abhijeet : haan yaar…freddy tum puch logey na..?

Freddy ; haan sir aap log toh bas shaadi ki khushiya manayiye..baaki hum par chod dijiye…

Sachin : haan…hum sab kuch kar dengey….

Daya : haan haan kar lena…vaise bhi mein toh kuch nhi karne vaala….

Abhijeet : jaise ki tum roj kuch karte ho….

Daya : huh…

All laughs…

Soon after that they decide and met at freddys house including acp and salunke…

Salunke : haan toh kab hein shaadi…?

Abhijeet : aare itti jaldi kya hein…abhi manisha bhabhi batayegi…salunke sahab aapko itni gadbad kyu rehti hein..?

Salunke : tum toh chup hi raho…ek toh pehle hi meri beti ko apne pyaar ke jaal mein phasaya…aur….acp cuts him..

Acp : kya yaar har waqt ladte rehte ho…kabhi toh serious ho jao….haan toh abhijeet batao kaise aur kis tarah tum dono ki shaadi ho rahi hein..

Daya : sir teeno ki…

Salunke : teeno ki…/?

Sachin : haan sir…purvi ki bhi…

Acp and salunke were hell shock..

Acp : k..kiske saath…?

Abhijeet : sir rajat ke saath…

Rajvi smiles…

Salunke : r..rajat…apna rajat…?

Tarika nods…

Acp : pata nhi kya kya hota rehta hein bureau mein…meri toh samajh ke bahar hein….

Salunke : sirf bureau nhi ( while looking at abhijeet) forensic mein bhi….

Abhijeet glares at him….

Salunke ignores : ok toh teen shaadi….aur baaki ki rasme kab hein…?

Manisha : sir kal engagement rakh lete hein…

All together : kal…?

Manisha : haan…agar kal engagement ho gyi toh baaki ke rituals toh hote rehengey…

Acp ; yeh baat bhi sahi hein…par tayariya…

Kajal : sir hum hein na hum sab manage kar lengey…

Salunke : toh theeke phir decided kal engagement tum teeno ki…

All couples look at each other and exchange smiles…

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : ok toh guys I hope it wasn't boring…?

Toh phir milte hein engagement mein abhirika dareya aur rajvi ke…till then inteezar kijiye…

Shilpam : haha…lol…pehle hi bahut names hein mere..:P and ab aap writer ho toh predict karogey hi na…:P

And guys title ka matlab bahut jald pata chal jayegaa…( nd shilpam ne shyd aapne yeh bhi predict kar liya hoga..?;) )

Dareya part was small but aage bahut kuch baaki hein isliye sab kuch ek mein nhi daala..so keep waiting…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : sorry for late update :D and its fast pacing also...

thanks for all the reviews...:)

* * *

><p>Next day morning they decided to go on shopping…<p>

they all were in acp sirs house as he decided to take responsibility of the engagement in his house

all the girls were ready and was waiting for the boys…

tarika : huh kitni der…hume kehte hein ki hum late karte hein tayar hone mein…

shreya : haan ..

tarika : ek kaam karte hein inhe chodke hum chale jaate hein…yeh log aaram se tayar hoke aa jayingey…

purvi : ya right…lets go then…

kajal : ya…

and then they all leaves…

here after an hour boys come out of their room except pankaj and freddy as they are bzy in decorations

abhijeet : yaar yeh ladkiya aayi nhi abhi tak….

All nods…then they all receive a msg from their gfs..

Msg : hum log mall pahuch gaye tum log aaram se tayar hoke aa jaana…

All look at each other

Daya : yeh log toh jaldi chale gayee…

Rajat : haan sir chaliye chalte hein hum bhi…

Sachin : yaa…

And they leave ..while moving outside abhijeet saw a letter on table he picks it and read ..

It was written : sirf 30 min bache hein abhijeet agar tarika ko bacha sakhte ho toh bacha lo…

Abhijeet was hell shock ..he smashed the paper and immediately informs everyone abt it….

In car he dails tarikas num but she wasn't picking…

Abhijeet (worried) ; yeh tarika phone kyu nhi utari…kahi use kuch…nhi..

Rajat : nhi sir aisa kuch nhi hoga…

Daya : aur 5min hum pahuchne vale hein…

Rajat : mein purvi ko phone karta hun…he calls her…nd she picks it…

Purvi : haan kahiye…

Rajat : tarika kaha hein…?

Purvi : woh car mein bags rakhne gyi hein…

Rajat : akele…?

Purvi : haan…

Rajat : oh no..jao jaldi…aur tarika ko dekho..hum aa rahe hein…

Purvi understood something is wrong : ok…nd he cuts the call

Rajat : sir tarika parking mein hein akeli…

Abhijeet : kyaa…? Daya jaldi chalao yaar…

Daya : haan…

In 5min they reached the mall..

At mall parking :

Abhijeet rushed inside the parking and searched for tarika….then he saw tarika in one corner..she was keeping the bags on back seat….and two goons were behind her and they were about to stab the knife when abhijeet came in middle nd he got cut mark on his shoulder….and they ran and daya Sachin nd rajat followed them..

Tarika : abhijeeett….

Abhijeet holding his hand : tum theek ho naa…

Tarika : haan…par yeh sab…tumhare haath se khoon nikal raha hein abhijeet..chalo jaldi hospital…

Abhijeet : nhi bas thodi si kharoch hein…I will be fyn…

Tarika : thodi si nhi hein abhijeet…

Abhijeet : relax…dekho ab toh khoon bhi nhi nikal raha…

Tarika : r u sure…?

Abhijeet : yaa…

Purvi shreya and kajal reach there …

Purvi : tarika tum theek ho..?

Tarika nods…

Shreya : abhijeet sir aapke haath pe yeh chot…?

Tarika : muje bachate waqt abhijeet ko chot lag gyi….aur ab yeh dressing bhi nhi karvana chahta…

Kajal : aare sir karvalijiye na…agar chot gehri hui toh..

Abhijeet : nhi kajal..gehri nhi hein…tum log bekaar mein pareshaan ho rahe ho…

Then daya rajat and Sachin too enters…

Daya : abhijeet chale…?

Abhijeet : kaha…?

Daya : kaha kyaa dressing karvaane ..

Abhijeet ; aare yaar muje koi dressing ki zarurat nhi hein…tum log kyu nhi sunte…

Daya : jaisi tumhari marzi….( thinking : baad mein dekhta hun tuje )

Abhijeet smiles as he know later daya will not leave him

Abhijeet : ok toh ab chalo shopping kar lete hein…

Purvi ; hum logo ne karli…aap log kar lijiye…

Rajat : kya…itti jaldi…?

Tarika : jaldi..? 1 nd half hr hogaya hein…

Daya : par tum logo ko isse zyada der lagti hein na shopping mein…

Shreya : aur aap logo ko humse zyada der lagti hein na tayar hone mein….

Abhijeet : haha…ok ab log saath karte hein shopping…tum log humari help kardena…aur freddy se kaho is baare mein ki tarika par humla hua hein..woh uske khabri laga dega...

Kajal : haan yeh theek hein sir ..

They all the couples help each other in shopping and finally when they are done they leave to acp sirs house…

Girls in one room were getting ready and boys in other….

After sometime they all gathered down …guests started coming….

Boys were waiting for their girls…..

Finally purvi , tarika, shreya came down the stairs…

Purvi was wearing a purple saree , tarika was wearing a red saree , shreya was wearing a blue saree..they all were looking absolutely stunning…

Rajat abhijeet nd daya kept on staring at them…

Freddy : ahem ahem….

Everyone giggles…

Salunke : aare zindagi bhar dekhte rehna…ab engagement shuru kare…

All nods…

Abhirika dareya rajvi sat together…..

Acp ( from boys side) : sachin rings lao…

sachin leaves and brings the rings…

Salunke ( girls side) : kajal jao tum bhi rings leke aao….

Kajal : la liya sir already…in ladko ki tarah der nhi karte hum…

Salunke : yeh baat toh hein..

Sachin : kajal tumhe toh mein baad mein dekh lunga…

Kajal : haan haan kyu nhi….

Acp : ok..ok ab shuru kare…

Manisha : haan sir kariye ...

Acp ; haan toh sabse pehle ladke…ladkiyo ko rings pehenayengey…

Boys nods…

A voice from behind : ruk jaiyiye sir…

All turns towards the voice

Freddy : viveekk….?

He immediately runs and hugs him….

Tasha : sir mein bhi hun…

Freddy : haan haan…nd he hugs him too…kaisi ho..?

Tasha : bilkul mast…

Vivek : aap kaise hein sir…? Muje yaad karte hein ya nhi..?

Freddy : bahut zyada vivek…

Vivek : ohh…ab mein aagya hun na…

Abhijeet : haan haan sab pyaar sirf freddy ko…? Kyu tasha aur vivek..?

Tasha : aare nhi sir….aap toh jaante hein na freddy sir humare sabse fav hein…

Daya : haan haan…sab jaante hein hum….

Rajat : haan..pehle toh tum dono ki shaadi hogyi phir transfer hogaya…ab mil rahe ho tum dono 1 saal baad….aur sirf freddy ..hume toh bhul gyi tum…

Vivek : nhi sir…aap bhi na..

And they both meet all team members …

Tasha ; ab mazaa aayega..aap teeno ki shaadi aur enjoy hum karengey…she winks at kajal…kyu kajal…

Kajal ; bilkul sahi…

Salunke smiles

freddy : ab shuru karte hein engagement…

Pehle abhijeet daya aur rajat girls ko rings pehenaate hein…then girls boys ko….

Then all claps….and congratulate them….

Abhijeet whispering to tarika : ab officially aap meri hogyi…

Tarika : pehle thodi na padosan ki thi…tab bhi tumhari hi thi…nd she laughs…

Abhijeet : aap na mere saath rehkar mazaak bahut karti hein….

Tarika ; acchaa…

Abhijeet nods…

Tasha interrupts : hmm..kya baatein ho rahi hein..

Abhijeet : kuch nhi….

Tasha : accha…agar koi message vagera dena hein toh muje keh dena…ok…

Abhijeet : ohh…ab tum meri taang khichogi…

Tasha : haan..nd she runs from there…

Tarika smiles : kitni khush hein na tasha yaha…

Abhijeet ; haan tarika…

After sometime the guests leaves and they all sit together and have fun….

Salunke : vaise kal kya hein…?

Pankaj : sir kal toh Sunday hein…

All laughs..

Salunke : huh mera matlab kal kounsi rasm hein..?

Acp : toh aisa bolna chahiye tha na tuje..

Kajal : sir kal kuch nhi hein…parso sangeet aur mehendi hein…

Salunke : kyaa…? Dono ek saath…?

Acp : haan kajal dono ek saath…

Sachin : haan sir…

Kajal : mein jaanti hun aap tayari ko lekar pareshaan hein…par humne saari tayari karli hein…

Vivek : haan sir…aur ek surprise bhi hein aap sab ke liye…

Abhijeet : kaisa surprise…

Tasha : surprise thodi na batate hein sir…

Abhijeet : hmm…hint to do

Kajal : noo…

Daya : plzz..

Freddy : nhiii…

Tarika : accha mat do…hum parso hi dekh lengey…huh…

Salunke : haan tarika sahi keh rahi hein…kyu tum log itna excite ho rahe ho…

Abhijeet ; aap nhi samjhengey kyu ki aapki …

Salunke : dekho abhijeet tum na chup hi raho…

Abhijeet smiles ; aare mein toh mazaak kar raha tha….aap bura maan gaye

Salunke : huhh…

Acp : abhijeet…..

Abhijeet : ok sry sir…

Acp ; ok ab tum log aaram karo…kal tayari bhi baaki hein thodi phir…

Rajat : haan sir…

All nods and moves towards their rooms….

In girls room : kajal tarika shreya purvi tasha

Tasha : toh purvi kaise hua tumhe rajat sir se pyaar…

Purvi (blushing) : hm…bas hogaya…

Tarika : ohhh….bas hogayaaa….kya baat hein…

Shreya ; vaise tarika tumhe kab hua abhijeet sir se pyaar….

Tarika smiles broadly : umm….jab woh mujse flirt karta tha..tab lagta tha ki woh sirf aise hi meri tariff karte hein….par phir dheere dheere…

Purvi : ohhh…phir kya hua..aapke woh ne aapko propose kaise kiya…

Tarika : kya tum log bhi….chodo…

Tasha : aare aare tarika ji sharmayiye mat…umm…ruko mein batati hun ek incident …

Shreya ; haan haan bata na jaldi…

Tarika : nhi tasha..tu kuch nhi bolegi…

Tasha : mein toh bolungi..aakhir in logo ko bhi pata hona chahiye na..

Purvi ; haan tarika tu chup beth….tasha continue…

Tasha ; haan toh…ek din na ek case aaya tha…kya naam tha us case ka…haan nanhi gavah….usme na ek criminal ko suspect kiya tha aur

Tarika : nhi tashaa…

Tasha : aur na us suspect se kaha gaya tha ki use kiss karna hein….

Purvi : kisee…?

Tasha : batati hun ..haan toh tabhi abhijeet sir aagye forensic…

Shreya : toh..?

Tasha ; toh tarika keh rahi thi us suspect ko kiss karo…?

Purvis and shreyas mouth fell open…

Shreya ; tarikaa abhijeet sir ke rehte…tumne aisa..?

Purvi : toh kya us suspect ne tarika ko..?

Tarika ; nhii nhii..aisa kuch nhi heinn….

Tasha laughs : abhijeet sir ke toh hosh ud gaye the….unke expression dekhne layak the us din….

Tarika : ab tu aage kuch hi bolegi tasha….

Tasha ; mein toh bolungii…

Tarika holds her ears ; tasha….nd tasha frees herself nd ran outside…nd tarika ran behind her….

While running downstairs tarika dashed with abhijeet who was talking on phone….she was about to fall but abhijeet caught her by waist and they both lost in each others eyes….

Tasha smiled watching this and left them alone…

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : ok toh this was the worst chapter I have written…actually I have exams so I didn't concentrate more on this chapter…

So jaisa bhi hein…please manage..next chapter pakka accha hoga…specially **NainaCID** ( i know u r waiting but its not that good :( )

and rahila sry for being late...:)

Dear guest : yeah u can call me with any name…:)

i will post next chapter only when i get many reviews... ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : First of all i dont pair dareya but still i tryed to write some romantic moments between them so do tell me how was it...and dont take me wrong ...i dont pair daya with anyone kyu ki muje aaj tak koi ladki aisi nhi lagi jo daya ke layak ho so no abuse...! hope yeh chapter aap logo ko pasand aaye...:)

* * *

><p><strong>Oo...Chapter-10...oO<strong>

While running downstairs tarika dashed with abhijeet who was talking on phone….she was about to fall but abhijeet caught her by waist and they both lost in each others eyes….

Tasha smiled watching this and left them alone…

Abhijeet : tarika ji dekh ke chaliye..agar gir jaati toh…

Tarika : tum ho na bachane ke liye…

Abhijeet : agar kabhi na rahu toh…

Tarika : shh…aisa nhi bolte…mein jaanti hun mera abhi humesha mere saath rahega…

Abhijeet : itna confidence….

Tarika : haan…ab chodo muje…

Abhijeet left her

Tarika : umm..vaise tum yaha kya kar rahe the…?

Abhijeet : woh freddy se baat kar raha tha….tum par do baar humla hua hein..mein koi risk nhi lena chahta….isliye security discuss kar raha tha…

Tarika : ohh…pata chala kisne kiyaa yeh sab…

Abhijeet : nhii tarika…sabhi khabriyo ko laga diya hein kaam pe…bas ab jald hi pata chal jayega…

Tarika : ohh….toh theeke mein chalti hun….

She turns to leave but abhijeet stops her by holding her wrist

Abhijeet : itni bhi kya jaldi hein…

Tarika : abhijeet jaane do na…

Abhijeet : nhii…pehle aap chaliye mere saath….

Tarika : kaha…?

Abhijeet : aare chaliye pata chal jayega….and he drags her outside

Tarika : abhijeet hum bahar kyu aaye hein…

Abhijeet : yu hi…baatein karne…

Tarika : kyaaa..? baatein toh hum andar bhi kar rahe the na…

Abhijeet : kya tarika ji…ab hum sabke saamne pyaar mohabbat ki baatein karengey toh accha lagega kya….

Tarika hits his arm playfully…

Abhijeet : woh dekhiye us bench par baith te hein….

Tarika : hmm ok chalo…

And they both sit on the bench

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the house ;<strong>

**Girls room : **

Tasha told them about abhirika and they four slept …

* * *

><p>Purvi was not in a mood to sleep so she opened her eyes and moved outside…<p>

She went to kitchen to drink water …she opened the fridge drank water and kept it back when someone caught her from waist …

Purvi : ahhhh….

He covered her mouth with his hand

He( whispered) : shh….chillao mat koi aa jayega…

She relaxed hearing his voice….he removed his hand from her mouth…

Purvi : rajat sir aap yaha…?

Rajat : haan mein...

Purvi : hmm…ab chodiye muje…

Rajat realised he was still holding purvi by waist and he immediately left her and she shivered a bit…she turned towards him..

Purvi : itni raat ko aap yaha kya kar rahe hein…?

Rajat : umm…bas tumhari yaad aa rahi thi toh socha tehel lu..par dekha tum toh kitchen ki taraf jaa rahi ho toh tumhare peeche aagaya…

Purvi : acchaa…toh aap muje yaad kijiye mein chali…

Rajat : Aare ruko..he blocked her way

Purvi looked at him : kahiye…?

Rajat : dekho tumhe bhi neend nhi aari aur muje bhi…toh kyu na hum log kuch waqt saath mein baatein kare…?

Purvi : is waqt baatein..?

Rajat nods…

Purvi : hmm idea toh accha hein…par agar koi aa gaya toh…?

Rajat : koi nhi aayega…sab so rahe hein….pankaj aur freddy ..freddy ke ghar par hein….vivek Sachin aur daya sir bhi so rahe hein…

Purvi : haan kajal shreya aur tasha bhi

Rajat : tarika…?

Purvi smiles : woh abhijeet sir ke saath hein…

Rajat : ohh…dekho abhijeet sir aur tarika ko kitne romantic hein aur tum ho ki…koi aa jayega huh…

Purvi : huh..matlab kya hein aapkaa ki mein romantic nhi hun…

Rajat : haan…

Purvi : acchaa…

Rajat : toh kya tum romantic ho…?

Purvi nods

Rajat : ohh toh phir chalo mere saath upar terrace par…

Purvi : haan haan chaliyee….

And they both moved towards terrace….

* * *

><p><strong>Boys room : <strong>

Daya woke up and saw abhijeet and rajat were missing he understood and moved towards girls room…

He opened the room slowly and peeped inside and saw purvi nd tarika was missing and shreya was sleeping ….he thought not to disturb her but he wanted to talk with shreya

Daya ( whispering ) : shreya…

Shreya didn't listen….

Again he whispered : shreya utho….

This time she moved a bit but still she was in sleep…

Finally daya gave up and sat on stairs present there…

Daya talking to himself : huh yeh shreya bhi na…meri awaaz tak nhi suna…par woh so rahi hein …toh kya hua use uthna chahiye tha na….abhijeet aur rajat acche hein mujse is mamle mein…

* * *

><p><strong>Girls room : <strong>

Tasha was awake she smiled when daya left….

Tasha shaking shreya ; shreya utho..

Shreya : aare sone de na yaar…

Tasha : nhii…uth…

Shreya rubs her eyes and sits ; bol…

Tasha : umm..woh na bahar ek billi hein…use bhaaga na..

Shreya ; kya billi..?

Tasha nods

Shreya : itni raat ko tumne muje billi ko bhaagane ke liye uthaya

Tasha : haan…bahut badi billi hein…woh bahar stairs par baithi hein…

Shreya : aare yaar…ok ok…jaa rahi hun us billi ko bhaagane jiski vajah se meri neend kharab hogyi….

Tasha : haan haan jaa…aur aaram se aana…

Shreya was confused but left…tasha locks the door and smiles at kajal who was also awake…

Shreya was shocked seeing daya sitting at stairs

Shreya murmurs : yeh billi daya sir kaise ban gayi…?

Shreya moves towards him and kept hand on his shoulder …with this sudden touch daya jerked his shoulder and looked behind and saw shreya

Shreya : aap yaha..?

Daya : uhh..finally tum uth gayi…

Shreya confused : woh billi kaha gyi…?

Daya : kounsi billi…?

Shreya : aare vhii badi vaali ….jise dekh ke tasha darr gyi

Dareya looked at each other and understood and blushed…

Daya : yeh tasha bhi na…

Shreya : haan….aur muje laga ki billi aap mein badal gyi ...

daya : kyaa...?

shreya : k..kuch nhi...vaise aap soye kyu nhii…?

Daya : umm…neend nhi aari thi …

Shreya : ohh…

Shreya sits beside him and holds his hand

Shreya : toh…?

Daya : toh kya..?

Shreya : huh…kuch boliye..?

Daya : kya bolu..?

Shreya : kuch bhi…

Daya : umm….tum batao merese pehle tumhare kitne boyfrnds the…?

Shreya laughs

Daya : has kyu rahi ho..

Shreya : aise hi…

Daya : ok toh batao na…?

Shreya : umm….sochne dijiye…

Daya : itna saare hein jo sochne padh raha hein tumhe…?

Shreya : haha…nhii…mein toh bas aapko sata rahi thi….mera koi boyfrnd nhi tha…aap hi mere pehle boyfrnd ho…

Daya : kyaa…? Sacchi..?

Shreya nods

Daya smiles : ohh..lucky me…

Shreya : par ek crush tha…?

Daya : koun…/?

Shreya : tha ek…handsome sa…cute …uski smile pe koi bhi fida ho sakhta hein….

Daya looks at her : tum bhi..?

Shreya ; haan mein bhi fida hogyi thi….uska style uski baatein sab kuch accha tha….

Daya making faces : accha…

Shreya : haan….hum log bahut enjoy karte the…

Daya : ohh….

Shreya hides her smile : kya hua..?

Daya : kuch nhii…

Shreya : hmm..jealous…?

Daya : mein kyu jealous hounga…?

Shreya : toh aap nhi hein jealous…ok toh phir mein aapko humari saari baatein batati hun…hum kaha kaha ghumne gaye…kaha cid ki training li….

Daya : woh bhi cid mein hein…?

Shreya : haan…pune mein…

Daya sighs : yeh accha hein…

Shreya : kya..? huh….chodiye….aur batau uske bare mein

Daya : nhi rehne do….

Shreya : aare suniye na

Daya : nhi sunna mujee….

Shreya : ohhoo jealous

Daya : haan jealous….mein tumhe kisi aur ki taariff karte hue nhi sun sakhta

Shreya blush and they both hug each other….

* * *

><p><strong>At terrace : <strong>

Rajat : purvi…?

Purvi : haan…

Rajat : yaha kaafi thand hein na…?

Purvi shrugged her shoulders : no …

Rajat : muje toh bahut thand lag rahi hein…

Purvi ; ohh…neeche chale…

Rajat : nhii….yahi theek hein…mausam accha hein yaha

Purvi : huh..pehle kehte ho thand hein phir mausam accha hein…aapka na kuch samajh nhi aata muje…

Rajat smiles sheepishly

Purvi too smiles seeing him

Purvi : vaise aap kabse mujse pyaar karte hein…?

Rajat : umm…bahut pehle se…

Purvi : kyaa..?

Rajat : haan….us din yaad hein hum videocam lene gaye the tab tumhe mein ne darra diya tha…( in two friends)

Purvi : haan…

Rajat : us din hi mein tumhe batane vaala thaa par tumhari aankhon mein… mein ne aapne liye pyaar nhi dekha…

Purvi : ohh…tab muje ehsas nhi tha ki yeh pyaar hein…

Rajat : hmm..

Purvi : us din aapne muje propose kiya tha na us din jab mein ne aapko reject kiya toh aapke expressions dekh ke muje laga ki aap bhi muje pyaar karte hein par mein sure nhi thi ki yeh pyaar hein ya kuch aur ….

Rajat : matlab us waqt tumhe kuch mehsus hua…

Purvi nods : aur phir aapne kaha ki aapki nazar mein ek ladki hein…muje laga ki shyd aap

Rajat holds her hand : nhii….hum dono ke beech sirf ek misunderstanding thi….muje lagta tha ki tum mujse pyaar nhi karti aur tumhe lagta tha ki mein tumse pyaar nhi karta…

Purvi : haan….lekin abhijeet sir ne muje samjhaya

Rajat was shocked : kya…abhijeet sir ne tumhe samjhaya….aur muje tarika ne…

Purvi : kyaa…?

Rajat : haan….usne kaha ki purvi tumse pyaar karti hein uski aankhon mein dikhta hein ..ek baar tum purvi se keh ke toh dekho tum samajh jaogey….par mein hi samajh nhi paa raha tha….

Purvi : aur abhijeet sir ne us din jab hum abhijeet sir ke ghar gaye the na unke hospital se discharge hone ke baad tab unhone kaha ki us din rajat bahut udas hein tum humesha uska saath dena aur use kabhi akela mat chodna….kyu ki use lagta hein ki tum usse pyaar nhi karti ho jabki muje tumhari aankhon mein rajat ke liye pyaar dikhta hein….

Rajat : yeh dono najaane kaise padh lete hein

Purvi : haan….isliye toh aaj dono saath hein….unke beech itni understanding hein ki bina kuch bole ki sab kuch samajh jaate hein…

Rajat : sahi kaha…tum khush ho na is shaadi se

Purvi ; haan bahut zyada…nd she smiles

Rajat : kitni jaldi jaldi ho raha hein na yeh sab…

Purvi : haan par hum teeno ki shaadi ek di ho rahi hein…kitna mazaa aayega…

Rajat ; haan….nd he pulls her in hug…

She too hugs him back

* * *

><p><strong>In garden : <strong>

They both were seated on bench

Abhijeet : aaj mein bahut khush hu…

Tarika : mein bhi…

Abhijeet : finally shaadi ho rahi hein humari….

Tarika : haan 5 saal baad ….

Abhijeet : haan…5 saal humne kitna kuch sikha…

Tarika : haan…

Abhijeet : vaise aap bhaag kyu rahi thi…

Tarika smiles : woh tasha hein na…woh humare kuch raaz khol rahi thi sabke saamne…

Abhijeet : kyaa…?

Tarika ; haan…tumhe yaad hein shreya…?

Abhijeet : haan….

Tarika : aur woh case jis mein tum forensic lab aaye the tab …

Abhijeet remembers : haan ..kaise bhul sakhta hun woh din…pata hein mein toh shock mein tha jab aap khud usse keh rahi thi ki kiss karo…?

Tarika laughs

Abhijeet : phir jaake pata chala ki glass pe kiss karna tha…varna mera kya hota…

Tarika(controlling her laugh) ; acchaa…aur haan tumhari shakal dekhne layak thi…

Abhijeet : haan haan hasiye….muje pata hein us waqt kya beeti thi mujpar aur upar se daya bhi aur acp sir bhi tumhe encourage kar rahe the….

Tarika : haahaa haan…

Abhijeet : tum toh muje samjha sakhti thi na ki aisa kuch hein…

Tarika : muje mazaa aa raha tha us waqt isliye kuch nhi kaha mein ne…

Abhijeet : huhh….

Tarika : tum bhi na abhijeet….

Abhijeet looks at her and kept staring at her

Tarika too joined him and they both were lost in each others eyes ….

After sometime

abhijeet : tarika

Tarika : haan…?

Abhijeet : tum theek ho na…?

Tarika ; haan…muje kya hua hein…balki muje tumse puchna chahiya tha ki tum kaise ho…chot tumhe lagi hein do baar meri vajah se…

Abhijeet : nhi tarika tumhari vajah se kuch nhi hua….aur mein bilkul theek hun…

Tarika : pakka tum theek ho na…

Abhijeet : haan ….aur daya ne meri dressing kardi us choti si chot par…

Tarika : jaanti hun…meri na sahi daya ki baat toh tum humesha sunogey is maamle mein…

Abhijeet smiles and rests his head on tarikas lap …tarika ruffled his hair and he was looking her

Abhijeet : ab muje acchi neend aayegi…

Tarika : accha…

Abhijeet : haan…nd he looked up

Abhijeet in excitement : tarikaaa

Tarika ; kya hua..?

Abhijeet pointing towards terrace : woh dekho rajat aur purvi…?

Tarika looked towards terrace and saw rajvi hugging each other and they both smiled

Abhijeet : kitne acche lag rahe hein dono ek saath….

Tarika : sahi kaha…

Abhijeet : hum bhi pehle aise hi mauke dhundte the milne ke liye…

Tarika ; ya…

Abhijeet : aapko sona nhi hein…?

Tarika ; nhii…

Abhijeet : kyu…?

Tarika : neend nhi aari muje…raat bhar tumhe bas aise hi dekhti rahungi

Abhijeet : ohh…

Tarika : haan…

And they both talk …..tarika rested her head on bench and abhijeet rested on tarikas lap and soon they both slept …

* * *

><p><strong>On terrace :<strong>

Rajvi also talked for sometime and slept there…

* * *

><p><strong>On stairs :<strong>

Shreya was resting her head on dayas shoulder and daya on shreyas head and they were sleeping there peacefully….

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning : <strong>

Tasha was so excited to capture their pics…she immediately picked the camera and along with vivek she first clicked the pic of dareya on stairs then rajvi and lastly abhirika …

Vivek : toh tasha kaam shuru kare…

Tasha nods and gives evil smile….

Then sajal and vivesha discussed something and they left to wake them ….

Vivek moved towards dareya and woke them

They blushed and escaped from there….

Kajal moved towards rajvi and she coughed…with this they both woke up and looked at each other with shocking expressions and ran from there

This time tasha moved towards abhirika with water but they were not present there….

Tasha : aare yeh log kaha chale gaye…

Abhijeet : muje pata tha tasha tum zarur aisi kuch harkat karogi isliye meri neend khul gyi….

Tarika smiled

Tasha : kya sir neend mein bhi aapke andar ka officer jaag jaata hein…huhh….nd with bad mood she left …

Abhirika smiled at each other….

With a fresh morning they all gathered in drawing room with smile on their faces but they dono till when this smile will be on their faces nd they don't even know something bad is coming on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Finally done with this chapter…! aur woh bhi long chapter...

Next chapter kab update karungi I even dono …..

Can Anyone guess wts bad is cmg…?

aur vivesha aur sajal kya plan kar rahe hein...?

Naina : mehendi aur sagai ke liye aur inteezar karna hoga…:P anyways thanks…

Shilpam : thnx…

Kritika Mishra : yeah dear I have included dareya…

Guest : glad u liked it…and ya we also miss vivesha so much…

roohi bhargava: aww…thankyou dear…:D

Sugerplum15 : thnx…nd ya I have added dareya

Kia mehra ; thanks…

Ninadkdm ,shilpapatte, raveenanegi161 , sneha , Harman , jyoti taku , aramadaka prasanthi , namrata kumari , sana and guests thanks a lot…:)

and chapter-8 mein 20 reviews the...chapter-9 mein 16 i hope yeh chapter mein isse bhi kam hogey...:P :P


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : I m sorry for being late…:P hope har baar ki tarah is baar bhi aap log muje excuse karde …this chapter is specially for NainaCID...i hope exams ka stress durr ho...and ATB for ur exams nd agar kisi aur ke bhi hein toh exams

* * *

><p><strong>Oo…..Chapter -11….oO <strong>

With a fresh morning they all gathered in drawing room with smile on their faces but they dono till when this smile will be on their faces nd they don't even know something bad is coming on their way

They all gathered for breakfast

Sachin ; raat ko kaafi acchi neend aayi na sir..?

Abhirika , dareya , rajvi look at each other and blush…

Daya : ahhem….haan…

Vivek (indirectly to rajvi) : kitni thandi hawaa aa rahi thi raat mein terrace par …

Rajvi look at each other….

Rajat : umm...vivek tum kab aaye terrace par..?

Vivek : jab aap dono ek dusre ko hug karre the tab….

Purvi blush…

All giggles…

Tasha : kya vivek is tarah satate ho sabko ….vaise bahar lawn mein bhi mausam accha tha…romantic sa…kyu…abhijeet sir…? She winked…

Abhijeet who was drinking water coughed….

Tarika ; abhijeet…theek ho…

Abhijeet nods…

Tasha : aare aare abhijeet sir….paani atak gaya kyu…?

Abhijeet : tum sudhrogi nhi na tasha hum sab ki kheechayi karke hi chodogi…

Tasha : haan…yaad hein aap logo ne meri aur kajal ki shaadi mein kya kya kiya tha…soch lijiye usi ka badla hein yeh…

Kajal : haan…ab dekhna hum kya karte hein….

Acp nd salunke enters

Salunke : sahi jaa rahe ho kajal aur tasha tum log….abhijeet ki khoob kheechayi karna…

Abhijeet : haan haan kyu nhi….taaki salunke sahab bhi mazaa le…

Salunke : haan…

Acp : vaise aaj ka kya plan hein tum logo ka…?

Sachin : sir aaj toh koi rasam hein hi nhi…toh …

Freddy : toh sir humne socha hein ki aaj bachelor party kare…?

Acp(teasing) : par freddy tum toh hogey hi nhi party mein..toh mazaa kaise aayega…

Freddy : mein kyu nhi rahunga…?

Salunke : kyu ki tumhari shaadi hogyi hein freddy…

Freddy : toh kya hua..mein toh zarur aaunga….

Abhijeet ; haan haan ….par yeh idea kiska hein…?

Tasha : ahem ahem….mera…

Daya : offoo…not bad tasha…

Tasha smiles…

Rajat : toh sir tayari shuru karte hein…

Sachin : nhi nhi…hum sab karlengey….aap logo ki shaadi mein aap log hi kaam karogey kya…

Tarika ; tum log itna sab kaise karogey…

Vivek : aare mein hun Sachin kajal freddy sir pankaj tasha itne saare log hein..hum sab karlengey…

Kajal : haan…aur agar aap log kaam karengey toh party mein thak jayengey…

Salunke ; haan yeh sahi hein….tum log romance karo yeh log kaam karte hein…

All smiles

Tasha ; haan bilkul sahi…

Abhijeet ; han par agar koi bhi kaam hein hume yaad karna

Kajal : zarur….ab aap log jayiye…aur jab tak hum nhi kehte room se bahar mat aana….

All three couples nods…

And they all engage into their works….

Abhirika dareya and rajvi were chit chatting in the room…

* * *

><p><strong>In hall :<strong>

Vivek was standing on a ladder and decorating the wall with lightings …

Tasha : vivu sambhal ke…

Vivek smiles and nods…

Sajal too smiled so they left them alone and excused that they have other work

Tasha : vivek hogaya kya…

Vivek : kar raha hun….

Tasha ; jaldi karo na…

Vivek : haan haan…( while fixing the light)

Tasha : abhi aur bhi kaam hein jaldii…

Vivek : huh…tasha…tumhe kitni gadbad hein….nd he slipped….

Tasha : viiivekkk…

Both vivek and tasha fell on each other ….vivek was at bottom and tasha on top of him…

They were lost in each others eyes…

Vivek : tasha…

Tasha blinked and stood up…

Vivek : agar muje chot lag jaati toh…

Tasha : toh..? mein ne thodi na giraya hein tumhe…

Vivek : par mein tumhare vajah se gira…

Tasha ; accha…

Vivek : haan…kitna bolti ho tum..irritate kardiya tumne

Tasha : toh ab mera bolna tumhe irritate bhi karta hein…

Vivek : m..mera woh matlab nhi tha…

Tasha : vhi tha tumhara matlab…agar mein irritate karti hun toh shaadi kyu ki mujse…

Vivek ( in angry tone) : pata nhi kaise karli tumse shaadi…

Then he realised what he said…

Tasha : vivek…tum…huh…nd with tears she left…

Vivek (talking to himself) : aare yaar yeh kya kardiya mein ne….pata nhi kaise bol diya…itna naraaz hogyi tasha…mein use aise nhi dekh sakhta…

Sachin : toh jaake manao use…

Vivek : aare sir aap kab aaye…

Sachin : bas abhi jab tum dono ladh rahe the…

Freddy : haan…jaake mana tasha ko vivek…

Vivek : par kaise…aap janate hein use manana bahut mushkil hein…

Freddy : mushkil hein par namumkin nhi…

Abhijeet too joins them : haan vivek…meri behen ke aankhon mein aansu nhi dikhna chahiye…abhi jao aur manao use…

Sachin : sir aap…

Abhijeet : haan mein paani lene aaya tha…( to vivek) : vivek dil se manao tasha ko dekhna woh maan jayegi…nd he pats his shoulder picks the water bolttle nd leaves….

Vivek then moves towards tasha who was standing in balcony…

Vivek keeps hand on her shoulder : tashu…?

Tasha jerks his hand away…

Vivek : umm…I m sry…woh kaam mein..mein thoda naraz hogaya..muje itna over react nhi karna chahiye tha…dekho na meri taraf..mere chehre ko dekhoo..mein sach mein guilty hun…tasha..?

Tasha hides her smile but still she was angry…

Vivek holds her and turns towards himself : kuch bolo na…?

Tasha : plz vivek jao..muje tumse koi baat nhi karni…varna tum phir irritate ho jaogey mere bolne se…

Vivek : aare nhi tasha…woh mein ne gusse mein keh diya…tum jaanti ho na muje sirf tumhari awaaz sunna pasand hein..i m really sorry and I mean it…..woh kaam jaldi jaldi karna tha upar se tum bhi bol rahi thi toh bas muh se nikal gaya…I promise mein kabhi aisa nhi kahunga apni tasha ke bare mein….tumhara bolna hi toh muje strength deta hein tasha aur tumse shaadi ki aur tum mere saath ho bolke mein ne transfer accept kiya tha na..varna mein toh cid hi chod deta…

This time tasha melts and remembers all those special moments spent by them….

Vivek thought she is still angry…so he jumped from balcony…but holds the iron bars present there…

Tasha was still in the memories…she didn't realize when he jumped…

Vivek yells : tashaaaa…

Tasha comes back from her thought and didn't find vivek…

Tasha ; vivek…kaha chale gaye…?

Vivek : tasha yaha neeche…

Tasha looked down and was hell shocked…

Tasha : vivek yeh kya harkat hein…tum khud kyu gaye…upar aao…

Vivek : nhi ….

Tasha : vivekk…maana ki tumhe uchaiyo se darr nhi lagta…aur abhijeet sir ne tumhe stunt king ka naam diya…par ab koi stunt dikhane ki zarurat nhi hein..upar aao…abhi…nd she holds his one hand

Vivek smiles : pehle kaho ki tumne muje maaf kiya…?

Tasha slaps her forehead : mein ne kabki maaf kiya tumhe….ab upar aa rahe ho ya mein bhi tumhe join karu….

Vivek : nhi nhi mein aa raha hun…

And with the help of tasha…he came up..

Tasha immediately hugged him and he too hugged her back

Tasha(in hug) : agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh

Vivek separating from hug : kuch nhi hota muje…tum jo ho mere saath…

And they both smiles and again moves inside and starts helping sajal freddy nd pankaj….

After sometime they finished their decorations…

And informed the couples to be ready and they again boys and girls were in different rooms and was getting ready….

Dress code was : girls in any red attire and boys in any black

As usual girls were in red gowns and came down from stairs…nd the boys were in black suit and this time the boys were first to enter the party without taking much time to dress…

All boys were staring at their girls without blinking

Freddy shakes them : sirrr….aa jayiye is duniya mein vapas…

And they all looked at different directions to avoid eye contact…

Tasha on mike : jaise hi sab jaante hein hum yaha bachelor party kar rahe hein..toh pehle hum ek surprise se shuru karte hein…ok so plz be seated ….

Tasha : screens on

And there were pictures of rajvi in which he was holding purvi by waist (in two frnds wen she was taking the videocam from car nd it fell nd by mistake it was recorded ) then abhirika who were dancing then dareya lost in each others eyes then cid team pictures then rajvi on terrace sleeping on each others shoulders then dareya then abhirika where abhijeet was resting his head on tarikas lap…

All were blushing to the core….

Salunke and acp weren't there as they thought to leave them alone

Freddy : itna sab humare aas paas hua aur humne dhyaan nhi diya…

Sachin : haan…

Kajal : par mein ne yeh sab capture kiya…

Tasha : haan…hum dono kabse is mauke ke talaash mein the..aur dekho..kitna saare pics hein…

Abhijeet : vakai accha badla liya tum dono ne…

Daya ; haan lekin acche memories bhi hein…

Rajat : bilkul…

Tasha ; haha…ok toh ab dance ki baari….

And they all come with their partners on the dance floor….

Abhirika dareya rajvi vivesha sajal frenisha danced to the tone of music…

and pankaj who has no partner decided to enjoy the music….

After sometime they all sat together

Manisha : aare mein batana bhul gayi…woh mehendi aur sangeet ki rasam postpone ho gyii

Abhijeet : kyaaaa….?

Manisha : haan..aur woh sab rasme 4 din baad hogi…

Shreya ; kyu..?

Manisha : kyu ki woh din accha hein isliye….kal ka din accha nhi hein…

As all understands they all nods…

Meanwhile abhijeets phone rings…he excuses and moves aside

Abhijeet ( to his khabri) : haan bol…kuch pata chala tuje…ohh ok..mein abhi aaya….haan usi jagah…ok….

Nd he cuts the call

Abhijeet ( to all ) : hmm guys muje abhi jaana hoga…kuch kaam hein…

Daya : is waqt kya kaam hein abhijeet…?

Abhijeet : woh khabri se milna hein…

Daya ; oh toh chal mein bhi chalta hun…

Abhijeet : nhi yaar tu enjoy kar mein aata hun…

Daya ; nhi…mein aa raha hun tere saath…

Abhijeet nods and they both leaves ..before leaving abhijeet signals rajat to take care of tarika and rajat assures him with eyes…

Near highway duo were waiting for his khabri but still he hasn't arrived…

Daya : boss yeh aaya kyu nhi…

Abhijeet ; pata nhi…

abhijeet felt someone is spying on them

abhijeet : daya chal vapas…

daya : kyu..?

abhijeet : woh nhi aayega….

Daya understands something is wrong : ok chalo…

And they both sit in car and sudden firing started ….they too fired back ..aftersometime firing from both the sides stops and duo gets down from car and search but they found nothing….

Daya : boss theek ho…?

Abhijeet : haan bus goli chuke nikal gyi…

Daya ties handkerchief to his shoulder …then daya phone rings ..it was tarika…daya looks at abhijeet and then picks it…

Daya : hello..haan tarika..?

Tarika in one breath : daya abhiejet theek hein na…woh phone kyu nhi uta raha…use kuch hua toh nhi na…muje bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hein…bolo na daya abhijeet theek hein na…?

Daya ; haan haan woh bilkul theek hein…uska phone car mein hein isliye nhi utaya hoga…yeh log baat karlo usse …nd he handover phone to abhijeet

Abhijeet : haan tarika I m fyn…bas hum aa rahe hein 15min mein….nd he cuts the call

Daya : kitna pareshaan hogyi tarika…use kaise pata chala ki tumhe kuch hua…

Abhijeet smiles : dil ka connection

Daya ; acchaa…bahut accha network hein phir toh…pyaar ka…

Abhijeet and daya giggles and moves towards acp sirs house…

And after about 10min abhijeet enters ..daya was parking the car …nd tarika runs and hugs abhijeet immediately on entrance …

Abhijeet too hugs back ..

Abhijeet ( separating from hug) : tarika mein theek hun….

Tarika looks at him teary eyes….

Then all hear a sound of gun shot

Abhijeet falls along with tarika on floor…

Tarika was at bottom and abhijeet on top of her….

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Finally updated and guys next chapter will be on 27 or 28 march as I am having my finals so I may not update so please coorperate with me….:D

Will update Broken also soon…:)

So kisko lagi bullet..? can anyone guess..?

Next chapter mein storm aane vaala hein jo saari cid team ko hilakar rakh dega….

Naina : I m so sry concept ke liye muje sangeet aur mehendi postpone karni padi…:P and thnks for review…glad u liked it…

Sneha , guests , ss , Harman , namratakumari , rajvizm , rajvigirl , raveenanegi121 , sugerplum15 thnkss

Rajvi-fan : thanks a lot…

Kiamehra : thnks….

Cutesmile : hmm keep guessing…glad u liked abhirika..

Khushali : I hope mein ne aapki request fulfill ki ..if not do tell me…and thnx for review…

Kritika Mishra : glad u liked dareya….:)

Shilpapattie1 : thnx…

Guest : dear I m so sorry I cant fulfil ur wish but ya I will be updating but I cant leave ff ….if u r nt interested In my stories then I req plz dnt read it bcz m never gonna leave ff :D hope u r nt sad …

_Ohh wow is baar 22 reviews not bad love you all...….hope yeh chapter mein zyada reviews ho…bcoz it encourages us and jisne regularly review kiya hein unke liye a big thankyou...:) take care..._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : I just read all the reviews and i am so happy so heres the next chapter :)

* * *

><p>Then a gun shot<p>

Abhijeet falls along with tarika on floor…

Tarika was at bottom and abhijeet on top of her…

Tarika : **abhijeeetttt…..**

And tarika saw blood which was oozing out from abhijeets back

Daya : abhijeett ….

And he immediately picked abhijeet with d help of rajat and vivek and rushed to hospital ….

Tarika was just watching her hands which has blood…abhijeets blood….

Purvi shaked her : tarikaa….?

Purvi : tarika chalo..hospital….tarika…

Tarika was nt responding…she was in hell shock….

Shreya : use gehra shock laga hein purvi….chalo hum ise le chalte hein…

Purvi nods

And somehow they made tarika sit in car and informed acp and salunke sir and moved towards hospital…tarika became like a statue with blank expressions no tears nothing….

Whereas daya and all reached hospital and lay abhijeet on stretcher and daya was holding his hand …

Daya : abhijeet kuch nhi hogaa tumhe…mein hun na…mein kuch nhi hone dunga tumhe…

And they reached OT

Nurse : dekhiye aap andar nhi aa sakhta….

And daya left his hand he felt as if something is lost and sat on the chair with tears

Rajat consoling daya : sir kuch nhi hoga abhijeet sir ko…woh theek ho jayengey…

Vivek : haan sir….

After sometime all reached the hospital and immediately moved towards OT…

Purvi made tarika sit on nearby chair ….

Salunke kept hand on her head : tarika…? Kuch nhi hoga humare abhijeet ko…

Still she didn't even blinked…

Salunke : tarika…

Tarika finally spoke : sab meri vajah se hua….

Salunke ; nhi tarika…

Tarika stood up : haan sir haan…meri vajah se hua….abhijeet ne muje bachane ke liye goli khayi usne muje turn kardiya aur usko goli lag gyi …nd tears rolled on her cheeks….

Purvi keeping hand on her shoulder ; nhi tarika isme tumhari koi galti nhi hein….

Tarika : purvi meri hi galti hein…har baar meri vajah se use chot lagti hein..har baar….

Rajat : tarika…

Tarika : nhi rajat kuch mat bolo….nd she wiped her tears ab aisa kuch nhi hoga…ab mein abhijeet se dur rahungi….uske paas nhi aaungi…kabhi nhi…

Tasha : tarika yeh kya keh rahi ho…agar tumne aisa kiya toh abhijeet sir jeete ji mar jayengey…tum hosh mein nhi ho tarika kuch bhi ulta ssedha bol rahi ho…

Tarika just rushed out from there and rajat followed her …

Rajat stopped her outside and make her sit on bench present outside

Rajat : tarika sambhalo khud ko…kuch nhi hoga abhijeet sir ko…

Tarika : mera mann bahut ghabra raha hein rajat..agar use kuch hogaya toh mein…

Rajat : nhi tarika aisa kuch nhi hoga ..tum ghabrao mat….accha ek baat bolo…he cupped her face in his hands…

Rajat : tumhe apne pyaar pe bharosa hein na…?

Tarika nods

Rajat : toh bas dekhna kuch nhi hoga abhijeet sir ko….himmat rakho….

Tarika : par..

Rajat : koi par var nhi…aur aisa kabhi mat sochna ki agar tum abhijeet sir se durr rahogi toh woh theek rahengey…aisa nhi hein tarika….abhijeet sir ki zindagi ho tum isliye un hone apni zindagi bachayi…

A tear fell from her eyes

Tarika ; haan…kuch nhi hoga abhijeet ko…mein use chodke kahi nhi jaungi... na hi usse durr rahungi…

Rajat smiles and hugs her

Rajat : ok ab chalo andar…

Tarika nods…

And both bro-sis enter inside hospital

Purvi : tarika theek ho…?

Rajat assures her with eyes…

After waiting for so long finally the door of OT opens

All moved towards the doctor

Daya and tarika : doc abhijeet kaisa hein…?

Doctor : dekhiye ab woh theek hein..humne goli nikaal di hein…par unhe jab tak hosh nhi aa jaata hum yeh nhi keh sakhte ki woh khatre se bahar hein…hope unhe jaldi hosh aa jaaye and he excuses from there…

Daya and tarika rushed inside followed by all…

Tarika stood infront of abhijeet…she saw him lying on the bed with drips and oxygen mask…she felt guilty and a pinch in her heart…

Daya went near him and holds his hand : abhijeet utho na yaar….aankhen kholo ..dekho na hume….please yaar aankhen kholo mere liyee please …boss uthooo na….dekho sabko kitne udaas hein..tumhe inke udaas chehre nhi pasand na toh plz uth jao…

And slowly abhijeet opens his eyes and looks at daya and smiles…

Daya also smiles back : kaise ho..?

Abhijeet : d…d…daya …ya..aar me..i..n the..ek hu..n

Daya : haan haan jaanta hun kitna theek ho tum….

Abhijeet smiles : jaanta…hein..toh puch…a ky..u

Daya : kya boss tum bhi….

And all others met him and doctor also checks him and says that he is fine now…

Tarika didn't talk with him nor looked at him as she is blaming herself for all these…

Daya : tarika..?

Tarika : hmm..haan…

Daya : abhijeet ke paas baitho mein…

Abhijeet : yaar daya please tu ruk na…

Daya was confused as abhijeet always agrees to spend time with tarika…

Tarika was shocked ..

Daya : yeh tum…

Abhijeet : please daya…

Daya nods…

Rajat watches all these and took tarika outside were she burst out crying as abhijeet didn't even ask her if shes fine or nt…

Tarika : rajat dekha…mein ne kaha tha na abhijeet gussa hein mujse…

Rajat : nhi tarika…

Tarika : usne mujse pucha tak nhi ki mein theek hun ya nhi..varna woh humesha ….

Rajat : tarika…shyd tumne unhe nhi pucha isliye unhone bhi nhi pucha hoga…ek kaam karo tum andar jao aur abhijeet sir ke paas baitho aur unse pucho…

Tarika ; nhii..woh naraz hogaya toh…

Rajat : tarika jao…

Tarika nods and again moves inside ….

Tarika saw abhijeet was sleeping

Daya : tarika tum ruko yahan….mein chalta hun..nd he immediately left to give them some time…

Tarika moved towards abhijeet and sat on chair present there ….she holds abhijeets hand

Tarika : abhijeet I m sry …meri vajah se hua yeh sab mein jaanti hun aur tum muje jo sazaa dena chahte ho de sakhte ho par please mujse baat karo ..tumhari yeh khamoshi mujse bardaash nhi hoti….pata nhi tumhare uthne ke baad mein tumse nazre bhi mila paungi ya nhi….shyd tum gussa hoge na mujse abhijeet ki mein ne tumhari tabiyat ke bare mein bhi nhi pucha…na hi tumse baat ki abhi ….and a tear fell from her eyes on his hand…

He immediately woke up and looked at his hand

Abhijeet thought its daya : daya….then he saw tarika there…

Tarika immediately left his hand and stood up…

Tarika : a..ab..abhijeet..w..woh ..m..mein…t..tum.. … kaise ho tum…?

Abhijeet : theek hun…

Tarika : I m sry ..

Abhijeet : muje nhi chahiye tumhari sry…

Tarika : abhijeet yeh tumhe …

She was interrupted by acp and salunke sir…

Salunke : kaise ho ..?

Abhijeet : ab theek hun…

Acp : haan bhai jaldi theek ho jao…

Salunke : haan…

All other team mates also enters

Abhijeet : haan sir mein theek hi hun…

Acp : haan phir tumhari shaadi jo hein…

Abhijeet : kaisi shaadi sir…?

All were shocked

Daya : abhijeet tumhari aur tarika ki shaadi…

Abhijeet with smile : nhi daya ab koi shaadi nhi hogi…

Rajat : yeh aap kya keh rahe hein sir…

Tarika : abhijeet plz mazaak mat karo…

Purvi : haan sir…

Abhijeet : yeh mazaak nhi hein purvi…yahi sacchai hein….mein tarika se shaadi nhi karunga…

Salunke : abhijeet yeh tum kya keh rahe ho..?

Abhijeet : vhi jo aapne suna…mein us ladki se shaadi nhi kar sakhta jo meri jaan ki dushman hein…kitne baar mein apni jaan khatre mein daalu tarika ke liye….

Tarika : abhijeet mein ne nhi kaha tha tumhe muje bachane ke liye…marne dete muje…kyu bachaya tumne muje…

Abhijeet : socha tha ki tumhari jaan meri jaan hein par nhi aisa nhi hein…ab aur nhi…bahut hogaya ab mein apni jaan kisi ke liye bhi nhi de sakhta sivaye daya ke liye…

Tarika : kyu socha abhijeet tumne mere bare mein kyu…?

Abhijeet : pata nhi…par ab nhi sochunga khush…

Tarika : haan khush…ab agar mein mar bhi gayi na abhijeet toh sabse pehle muje khushi hogi ki abhijeet jisse mein ne pyaar kiya usne apni jaan nhi di muje bachane ke liye…

Daya : yeh kya keh rahe ho dono…? Pagaal hogaye ho…

Abhijeet : haan pagal hogaya tha is ladki tarika ke pyaar mein par ab pata chala koi pyaar vyaar nhi tha….

Daya : abhijeet kya bole jaa rahe ho tum…

Abhijeet : vhi jo sach hein….tarika ne jaan mujkar meri jaan khatre mein daali….

Tarika was hell shock : tumhe ek kharoch bhi aa jaati hein na abhijeet toh mein darr jaati hun…aur tum keh rahe ho ki mein ne tumhari jaan lene ki koshish ki….yakin nhi hota muje ki tum yeh sab keh rahe ho..mera ABHI mujse yeh sab….

Abhijeet : toh yakin karlo…kyu ki yahi sacchai hein…

Tarika : bas abhijeet bahut bol liya tumne ab aur nhi…

Abhijeet : kyu bura laga….shukar karo ki zinda hun mein varna aaj toh tumne puri planning kardi thi muje upar pahucha ne ki….

Tarika Yells : just SHUT UP abhijeet….Enough is enough ….

And she runs out of the hospital…

All were shocked

Daya : abhijeet yeh sab kya hein…? Kya hogaya tumhe..? kyu kar rahe ho tum yeh sab…? Koi tumhe majbur kar raha hein..?

Abhijeet : daya mein jaanta hun mein kya kar raha hun..aur yeh sab mein apni marzi se kar raha hun…muje koi kyu mazbur karega…

Daya ; nhi abhijeet mein maan hi nhi sakhta…

Purvi : haan sir…aap tarika ke liye apni jaan bhi de sakhte hein…aap zarur kisi ke dabaav mein yeh sab kar rahe hein..

Tasha ; haan sir …tarika aapki sab kuch hein…

Abhijeet : tum logo ko seedhi baat samajh nhi aati…mein ne keh diya na yeh sab meri marzi se ho raha hein….nhi karni muje tarika se shaadi….

Salunke : wah abhijeet wah….dusro se kehte ho ki rishte nhi banate aur ab khud meri beti se rishta tod rahe ho…sharam nhi aati tumhe uska dil todte hue…agar tarika ko kuch hua na abhijeet toh dekh lena mein tumhe zinda nhi chodunga…

Abhijeet : haan haan ab aap bhi meri jaan ke peeche pade rahiye aapki beti toh hein hi….

Acp : abhijeet chup ho jao…bahut bol liya tumne….tum sab log ghar jao aur daya tum yaha iske paas ruko aur rajat purvi tum log tarika ke ghar jao…

All did according to acp sir and left …

Abhijeet sighed : huh…aaj is tension se chutkara mila…

Daya : abhijeet ab yaha koi nhi hein …batao muje kyu kar rahe ho..?

Abhijeet : aare yaar dimaak kharab mat kar…keh diya na tarika nhi hein mere layak….

Daya : jhut mat bolo boss…

Abhijeet : daya mein jhut nhi bol raha hun…tarika ki vajah se aaj tere dost ki jaan jaane vaali thi yaar aur tuje tarika ki fikar hein….

Daya : haan hein tarika ki fikar kyu ki mein jaanta hun mera abhijeet kabhi use hurt nhi kar sakhta ..woh apni jaan de dega par tarika par aanch nhi aane dega….

Abhijeet ; mar gaya woh abhijeet jo tarika ke jhute pyaar ke peeche tha…ab muje tarika se koi matlab nhi hein samjhe…

Daya : dekhta hun mein bhi ki tum kabtak usse durr rahogey…

Abhijeet : dekh lena…kyu ki mein humesha usse durr hi rahunga jiski vajah se aaj meri yeh haalat hein….

Daya left the room…

Abhijeet lay back on his bed and closed his eyes with smile on his face…

Whereas tarika reached her house and entered her room and banged the door of her room

She burst out crying ..abhijeets words echoed in her ears

***mein tarika se shaadi nhi karunga***

***mein us ladki se shaadi nhi kar sakhta jo meri jaan ki dushman hein…kitne baar mein apni jaan khatre mein daalu tarika ke liye….***

***socha tha ki tumhari jaan meri jaan hein par nhi aisa nhi hein…ab aur nhi…bahut hogaya ab mein apni jaan kisi ke liye bhi nhi de sakhta sivaye daya ke liye…***

***haan pagal hogaya tha is ladki tarika ke pyaar mein par ab pata chala koi pyaar vyaar nhi tha….***

***kyu bura laga….shukar karo ki zinda hun mein varna aaj toh tumne puri planning kardi thi muje upar pahucha ne ki….* **

tarika : Kaash abhijeet kaash aaj tumhari jagah mein hoti vaha hospital bed pe…par nhi tumne bacha liya muje….par ab aur nhi…ab tum humesha humesha ke liye mujse durr rahogey….

**Tum Ko Bhi Hai Khabar**  
><strong> Mujhko Bhi Hai Pata<strong>  
><strong> Ho Raha Hai Judaa<strong>  
><strong> Dono Ka Raasta <strong>

Whereas abhijeet : ab hum kabhi ek nhi hogey tarika…kabhi nhii….

**Dur Jaake Bhi Mujhse Tum Meri Yaadon Main Rehna**  
><strong> Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna<strong>  
><strong> Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna<strong>

Tarika : kitne kuch socha tha humne abhijeet…par sab sapne bikhar gaye….

**Jitni Thi Khushiyaa**  
><strong> Sab Kho Chuki Hai<strong>

Abhijeet : bas ab sirf yaadein hi hein tarika….koi sapne nhi kuch nhi…

**Bas Ek Gham Hai Ki Jaata Nahi**

Tarika : kaash tumne jo kaha woh sapna hota….

**Samjha Ke Dekha Behla Ke Dekha**

Abhijeet : alvida tarika humesha ke liye

**Kabhi alvida na kehna**

Tarika : bye abhijeet …kabhi nhi aaungi tumhare raaste mein aur na hi tumhare jaan ki dushman banungi

**Kabhi alvida na kehna…**

Tarika hugged her pillow tightly when someone knocked her door ….

Tarika yelled : please rajat chale jao ..mein akele rehna..(she choked in between) rehna chahti hun…please ….

* * *

><p><strong>Outside tarikas house : <strong>

purvi : rajat hume chalna chahiye….use abhi akela chod do…

rajat : par woh zyada sochegi toh uski tabiyat kharab ho jayegi…

purvi : rajat mein jaanti hun….tarika strong hein…aap par hi gyi hein….woh aisa kuch nhi karegi jo aap soch rahe hein…

rajat finally satisfies and they both leaves….

* * *

><p>Whereas team met in bureau instead of going to their house<p>

**At bureau :**

All were tensed…

Freddy teary tone : yeh sab kya hogaya…

Vivek keeping hand on freddys shoulder : pata nhi sir…abhijeet sir ko achanak se kya hogaya….

Sachin : haan woh kabhi aise react nhi karte…

Kajal : pata nhi tarika kaisi hein…

Tasha ; ro ro ke bura haal kar liya hoga usne…

Pankaj : sir hum kuch karte hein na…?

Freddy : kya kare pankaj..?

Kajal : sir kuch na kuch gadbad zarur hein….

Tasha ; haan…mein jaanti hun na abhijeet sir kabhi tarika ko hurt nhi karengey woh unse bahut pyaar karte hein…

Vivek : haan…aur un hone kabhi tarika aur daya sir mein farak bhi nhi kiya…

Sachin : par aaj achanak unke liye sirf daya sir….kahi na kahi kuch gadbad hein….

Pankaj : haan…aare shreya kaha hein…?

Kajal : woh hospital mein hein daya sir ke saath…

Freddy : ohh…

Vivek : sir kyu na hum abhijeet sir par nazar rakhe….

Freddy : nhi vivek…abhijeet sir ki aankhen kitni tezz hein woh jaldi se hume pakad lengey….

Sachin : yeh bhi hein ..ab kya kare….

Rajat enters with purvi

Rajat : hum kuch nhi kar sakhte …jo bhi karna hein daya sir ki kar sakhte hein….

Tasha : purvi tarika kaisi hein..?

Purvi : usne hume akela chodne ko kaha…

Tasha : ohh….yeh dono bhi na…ek jaise hein bilkul…

Purvi : haan…abhijeet sir bhi akela rehne chahte hein aur tarika bhi…

Rajat : haan tum dono se zyada accha aur koun jaanta hein abhijeet sir ko…unki behene jo tehri….ab tum log hi kuch socho….

Purvi : rajat hume khud kuch samajh nhi aara….

Tasha ; haan…

Meanwhile acp and salunke sir enters…

All : acp sir…?

Acp : muje pata tha tum log yahi aaogey….isliye aaya mein yahan…ab sab log apne ghar jao….abhi….

All immediately rushed out seeing angry expressions of acp sir…

* * *

><p><strong>Whereas in hospital :<strong>

Daya was seated on chair outside the OT….

Shreya comes nd sits beside him

Shreya : sir sab theek ho jaayega…

Daya looked at her : kaise…?

Shreya : sir hum sab kuch na kuch kar lengey….hum un dono ko vapas milayengey…

Daya : abhijeet jo ek baar soch leta hein na woh karke hi rehta hein…

Shreya ; jaanti hun…par aap bhi unke bhai hein…aapse zyada ziddi nhi hein sir…hum sab milkar humare ABHIRIKA ko vapas laayengey….

Daya : haan….par pata nhi kyu is baar kuch ajeeb sa darr hein …

Shreya : nikaal dijiye darr aap apne dil se….aur abhi jayiye aur abhijeet sir ke saath rahiye unhe aapki zarurat hein…

Daya holds her hand ; thanks shreya…

Shreya : jayiye ab….

Daya pulls her into hug and then moved inside abhijeets room…

Daya yells : **ABHIJEEETTT…..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : _guys kaisa laga chapter…? I specially loved the song part..its my fav emotional song which makes me cry…:P_

_Anyways I typed it with much difficulties kyu ki exams hein upar se yeh electricity and etc…:P_

_As I told I will be back on 29th march and will update both the stories on that day itself…_

_So plz bear with me… _

Kritika Mishra : thnx…

Bint-e-abid : sry mein ne aaj hi sabke reviews padhe so answer nhi de paayi…bt ya ab aapka dimaak toh author vaala hein toh chalega hi…:P bilkul sahi jawab….thnx…:)

Khushali : thankyou…:D

Sweetpari : thnx …haha…ab bhi cliffhanger hi hein…:P

Guest ; thnx..

Raveenanegi161 : thankyou..

Guest ; thnx..

Mano : thanks..

Rajvifan : yeah..mere bhi exams hein….anyways thnx…

Jyoti : ohho…aapko toh writer hona chahiye tha…:P thankyou…

Raj-fan : thankyou..i hope u got the answer…

Manisha Mishra : thanks…no nt at all ..mein kabhi apni stories adhuri nhi chodti….:P

Duoangel95 : thankyou….dont be sry…I understand

Kiamehra : glad u liked thanks…

Glitter glimpse : haha…:P thnx..

Guest : thnx…I m sry I cant increase my speed as I have exams bt I m trying my best…:D

Shilpapatte1 : thanks a lot…:D

Harman , raveena and guests thnks a lot

Anujaim123 : yeah I will nt ignore they are also an imp part thankyou…:D

Naina : thankyou…:D all the best

Hopefully yeh chapter long tha according to me …ab isse long I cant write during my exams …:P

And thankyou so much for the reviews and all the best to all for exams…:D


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : Yayyyyy finally my exams are finished and I am back with a new chapter :)

Thanks for all the reviews !

* * *

><p>Daya yells : Abhijeeetttt….<p>

He immediately moves towards him…abhijeet was breathing heavily ….

Daya : doctorrr…..

Shreya hears his voice and calls doc immediately ….

Doctor enters and asks daya : aapne inhe oxygen mask nikaalne kyu diya….

Daya : doc mein ne mana kiya tha…par yeh sunta hi nhi….

Doctor again settles his oxygen mask and inject him anesthesia…

Doctor : abhi aap log bahar chaliye .inhe aaram karne dijiye…

Dareya nods and leaves his room…

Daya ( to doc) ; doc koi ghabrane vaali baat toh nhi hein na

Doc ; nhi…bas khayal rakhiye ki aaj woh apna mask na nikaale …

Daya : ji….

Nd doc leaves…

And that night passes with silence ….

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning : <strong>

Abhijeet was seated on his bed ….daya enters

Daya : boss tum ready bhi hogaye….

Abhijeet : haan yaar…chale ghar….

Daya : abhi discharge papers vagera formalities karni hein…

Abhijeet : mein ne sab kardiya …bas chal ab….

Daya : kya kardiya…hmm ok…chalo…

Abhijeet : shreya..?

Daya ; woh ghar chali gyi….

Abhijeet : ok chalo…

And they both moves towards qualis…

* * *

><p><strong>In car :<strong>

Daya was driving and abhijeet was seated beside him…

Daya thought to ask him about tarika

Daya : hmm abhijeet…?

Abhijeet : dekho daya pehle hi bol deta hun ki agar baat tarika ki hein toh plz mujse na hi karo toh behtar hoga…

Daya : par abhijeet ..isme tarika ki koi galti nhi hein….

Abhijeet : haan haan meri hi galti hein isme….yahi kehna chahte ho na tum….

Daya : mein yeh nhi keh raha ….

Abhijeet : bachana hi nhi chahiya tha muje use…

Daya ( angry) : haan nhi bachana chahiye tha….marne dete tum use….sahi kaha tarika ne ki kyu bachaya tumne use…kam se kam is tarah dil tootne se accha toh woh mar….abhijeet cuts him

Abhijeet : daya muje is bare mein baat nhi karna hein….

Daya : abhi mat karo …par baad mein toh mein zarur karunga….

Abhijeet keeps quite and so does daya…

Daya drops abhijeet in his house ….

Daya ; mein car park karke aata hun….

Abhijeet : nhi tum ghar jao…mein theek hun….

Daya ; par boss…

Abhijeet : mein ne kaha na daya …jao….

Daya thinks for a while and unwillingly he left…..

Abhijeet unlocks his door and settles on couch …

He closes his eyes ….tarikas face was coming in front of his eyes….

He jerked his head : urghh…nhi yaad karna muje woh sab….

Nd he moved inside his room…on his way he received a call and he immediately left though he was feeling somewat dizzy.

* * *

><p><strong>At bureau : <strong>

All gathered in bureau except abhirika

Rajat : pata nhi achanak se yaha kyu bulaya hum sabko…

Daya : mein bhi vhi soch raha hun…abhi toh uski tabiyat bhi theek nhi hein..pata nhi kya karta rehta hein yeh….

Acp and salunke sir was also discussing abt this that why abhijeet messaged everyone to gather in bureau ….they all were restless ..they were waiting for him….finally after a long time he arrives along with a man by holding the mans collar…

Daya : abhijeet koun hein yeh…?

Abhijeet drags him and made him sit on chair …his face was red with some wounds…

Acp : abhijeet hum kuch puch rahe heiin…?

Abhijeet : sir yeh vhi mujrim hein jisne mujpar..mera matlab tarika par humla karvaya….

Salunke : kyaa…? Aakhir kyu…?

Abhijeet : yeh khud batayega…(to man) bol Vicky….

Vicky : haan mein ne sab humle karvaye tarika par…nafrat karta hun mein usse…nafrat…

Rajat : kya bigada hein tarika ne tumhara…?

Vicky : usne mere bhai ko cheen liya mujse….

Daya : bhai..?

Vicky ; haan….mera bhai pyaar karta tha usse…par usne use reject kar diya…mere bhai ko reject kardiya…au rise gum mein mere bhai ne suicide kar liya….mein bhi tarika ko marte hue dekhna chahta tha…

Abhijeet : par mein beech mein aagaya….

Vicky : haan…saara plan fail hogaya tumhari vajah se…har baar bacha liya tumne use…

Daya : par abhijeet tumhe kaise pata chala iske bare mein…

Abhijeet : mein ne tarika ke dushmano ke bare mein pata lagaya tha..tabhi tarika ki ek dost ne muje bataya ki vaise toh choti choti hoti thi par Vicky ne dhamki di thi ki woh tarika ko maarke rahega tabhi mein ne sabhi khabrio ko kaam pe laga diya…

Rajat : sir aapne hume kyu nhi bataya yeh sab..?

Abhijeet ; kyu ki mein tum logo ki shaadi kharab nhi karna chahta…

Salunke ; par kar toh chuke ho tum ab aur kya baaki reh gaya hein…

Abhijeet keeps quite…

Abhijeet : phir aaj hi iske asli ghar ka pata lag gaya ..aur daya tumhare jaate hi muje mere khabri ka call aaya aur mein ise seedha yaha leke aa gaya…

Tarika who was listening all these from entrance enters inside and slaps Vicky as hard as possible…

She holds his collar : meri vajah ne nhi suicide kiya usne samjhe tum…balki usne muje kabhi pyaar tak nhi kiyaa…sirf dikhava tha woh mujse zyada grades lane ke liye..sirf dikhava…aur woh fail hogaya tha isliye usne suicide kiyaa….bina puri baat jaane tumne aisa soch kaise liya….

She leaves him with force : aaj tumhari vajah se sirf aur sirf tumhari vajah se meri zindagi kharab hogyi….

Acp ; pankaj , freddy vicky ko leke jao yaha se….

Freddy : ji sir..nd they takes away vicky…

Salunke keeping hand on tarikas shoulder : tarika galti us Vicky kin hi…galti is insaan ki hein ( pointing towards abhijeet) …isne bhi toh bina puri baat jaane tumse rishta thoda….

Daya : salunke sahab maana jo hua galat hua ..par ab toh sab theek hein na….mujrim bhi pakda gaya….ab toh

Abhijeet : nhi daya..ab kuch nhi ho sakhta…mein ne keh diya na ki mein usse shaadi nhi karunga toh nhi karunga…

Acp : par abhijeet kyu…?

Abhijeet ; sir aap logo ko lagta tha ki mein yeh sab dabav mein kar raha hun…par nhi…ab toh mujrim bhi pakda gaya…par phir bhi agar shaadi ke baad pata nhi kahi se koi aur aagaya toh badla lene…phirse muje apni jaan khatre mein daalni padegi jo ki mein nhi karna chahta….….

Salunke ; abhijeet tum toh kehte the ki tum tarika ke liye apni jaan bhi de sakhte ho…

Abhijeet laughs ; sir ek baar do baar koi bhi jaan khatre mein daal sakhta hein par humesha nhii….kehne ko toh koi bhi keh deta hein….

Salunke : abhijeet sharam nhi hein tumhe..tarika ke saath aise khelte hue….

Abhijeet ; sir bas bahut hogaya …ab aur nhi….mein ne keh diya so keh diya….nhi karna muje tarika se shaadi….

Salunke ; abhijeet tum….tarika cuts him

Tarika : bas kariye aap log…..bahut hogaya….agar abhijeet ko nhi karna hein mujse shaadi toh mein use force nhi karungi….jo bhi hua bhul jayiye use…ab toh rishta bhi nhi raha yaad karke bhi kya faida…

Purvi : tarika tum bhula paogi…?

Tarika politely : agar abhijeet muje bhul sakhta hein toh mein bhi koshish kar hi sakhti hun use bhulne ki….

All were shock on her cold reaction …

Abhijeet just moves his gaze from her and turns to other side…

Abhijeet : sun liya na aap logo ne…sab khatam hogaya toh is topic par baat karne ka koi faida nhi hein..then abhijeet left the bureau

Tarika just want to expell her tears out but she cant cry in front of all….she also just rushed out off the bureau….

Abhijeet was standing near the stairs .he saw tarika and her wet eyes …she looked at his eyes which was dry and left completely the building completely….abhijeet murmured to himself "I m sorry Tarika"

* * *

><p><strong>At night : <strong>

Both were restless they were thinking about all the previous incidents which destroyed their life…..

Abhijeet was standing in his balcony…whereas tarika was sitting on window plane of her room , both were staring at moon.

**Flashback :**

**Abhijeets residence : **

_They both were watching moon together_

_Abhijeet : pata hein is chand ko dekh ke sukoon milta hein muje…_

_Tarika : ohh…woh kyu…?_

_Abhijeet : kyu ki isme tumhara woh sharmata hua chehra dikhta hein…_

_Tarika : acchaa…._

_Abhijeet nods…_

_Tarika wraps her arms around his neck_

_Tarika : vaise muje us chaand mein chehra dekhne se accha tumhe khud humesha aise hi dekhna pasand karungi…._

_Abhijeet wraps his one hand around her waist and pulls her towards himself…_

_Abhijeet : acchaa….agar kabhi mein kisi mission vagera pe chala gaya tab…?_

_Tarika ; hmm…tab is chaand se kaam chala lungi….she winks…_

**_Abhijeet and tarika smiles recollecting this memory…_**

Tarikas pov : abhijeet ab is chaand se hi kaam chalana hoga muje kyu ki tum toh mujse bahut durr hote jaa rahe ho….tum kehte the ki mein tumhari jaan hun par aaj tum hi keh rahe ho ki mein tumhari jaan ki dushman hun…mere ABHI ke jaan ki…soch bhi kaise liya tumne…kaise abhijeet…? Kaise….?

Abhijeets pov : tumse durr rehna hi accha hein tarika varna pata nhi kya musibateein aayegi…..pyaar toh tumse bahut karta tha par ab nhi…ab aur nhi…koi pyaar vyaar nhi….ab sirf duriyaa….

* * *

><p><strong>Next day : <strong>

All were tensed and were roaming here and there in the bureau

Abhijeet enters : aare kya hua sab log is tarah tehel kyu rahe hein…yeh kya koi garden hein…?

Freddy : woh sir bas aise hi….bore horaha tha toh….

Tarika : aare aap log abhi tak yahi hein…?

All turned towards tarika ….she was wearing a white and black anarkali with a smile on her face

Tasha : tarika yeh tum …mera matlab tum yaha…?

Tarika ; haan mein yaha….tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho…? Kal tum logo ki mehendi nd sangeet hein na…?

Daya looks towards abhijeet with confused look…

Rajat : tarika tum theek ho… ?

Tarika moves ahead and stand in centre of all

Tarika ; haan muje kya hoga….ab chalo jaldi acp sir ke ghar bhi jaana hein phir vaha tayari vagera bahut se kaam hein….

Daya : koi mehendi sangeet nhi hein tarika…

Tarika ; daya kab tak kisi liye tum shaadi nhi karogey….aur rajat tumhe bhi toh shaadi ke liye jaldi thi na….

Rajat : par tarika tumhari…

Tarika : dekho rajat jo hona tha hogaya…ab woh waqt vapas toh nhi aa sakhta…isliye tum log humari "sorry" humari so called shaadi ke bare mein sochna bandh karo aur apni shaadi ke bare mein socho….

Shreya ; nahi tarika …aise kaise…?

Purvi : haan tarika…hum tumhare bina shaadi nhi kar sakhte…

Tarika : tumhe shaadi rajat se karni hein ..mujse nhi…mein toh rahungi na shaadi mein …tum logo ko tayar karungi..mast mazaak karengey….

All were worried for tarika as she is behaving so odd…

Tarika after watching everyones expressions : huh…tum logo ko kya apni zindagi ki fikar nhi hein….khair chodo…jaisi tum logo ki marzi….par haan mein tum logo ka inteezar karungi acp sir ke ghar par….bye mujhe tayariya bhi karni hein….

Daya stops her : ruko tarika….

Tarika turns : haan..?

Daya : hum karengey shaadi…aur sangeet mein bhi zarur aayengey….

All looked at daya specially shreya and rajvi….

Rajat : sir yeh aap..?

Daya ; tarika sahi toh keh rahi hein…kab tak mein abhijeet ke liye inteezar karu….pehle hi isne kisi ka dil tod diya pata nhi aagey shaadi bhi karega ya nhi….

Abhijeet couldn't believe what he heard and then thought he deserves it

Abhijeet : haan mein daya se sehmat hun…mera kya bharosa isliye tum log shaadi kar lo….

Tarika smiles at daya ; mein jaanti thi mera dost humesha meri baat manega….khair ab chalo chalte hein…mein ne acp aur salunke sir ko bata diya hein …woh log vhi hogey….

All unwillingly agrees and moves with tarika except abhijeet….

Daya before leaving turns to abhijeet : agar meri shaadi mein mera dost se badhkar bhai bhi hoga toh muje accha lagega….with this he left …..

Abhijeet also moved outside and he stops daya

Abhijeet smiles : mere bhai ki shaadi mere bina kaise hogi….daya smiles back….

Abhijeet was driving one qualis and daya was beside him….shreya freddy were at back….

Shreya calls tarika : aare tarika tum is car mein baitho na…

Tarika : nhi shreya mein rajat ke saath jaungi…agar mein vaha rahi aur kuch hogaya toh …isliye mein rajat aur baakiyo ke saath hi baith jaungi….nd she left….

Rajat was driving and tarika insisted purvi to sit in front then tarika Sachin and kajal sat back ….…..

While vivek and tasha on viveks bike…and pankaj settled in abhijeets car…..

They all met at acp sirs house….

Tarika was maintaining distance from abhijeet which was well noticed by everyone….

Tarika : ok toh tum log aaram karo..mein tasha kajal milkar sabhi tayariya kar lete hein….

Sachin and vivek : hum bhi karengey madat tarika…

Tarika : ok den shuru kare ….

Daya ; par tarika tum log akele…hum bhi karte hein na madat….

Shreya and rajvi nods…

Tasha ; nhi sir…ek baar keh diya na nhi toh nhi…..

Rajat ; ok meri maa…nhi karte kuch bhi….

Abhijeet : tasha agar meri bhi madat chahiye toh batana…

Tasha ; haan haan kyu nhi….aap bhi kaam karlena…

Tarika : Sachin aur vivek tum log decorations acche se karte ho ..isliye tum log vhi karo…

Sachin and vivek nods….

Tarika : hum girls milkar mehendi aur sangeet ka inteezam karte hein….nd she leaves….

Abhijeet thought she would also give him some work but now that right was not there with her….

Tasha : abhijeet sir aap bhi decorations hi kar lijiye…

Abhijeet nods…Abhijeet while thinking moves with Sachin nd vivek : kaam mein mann rahega toh tarika pe dhyaan nhi rahega….ab sirf kaam pe focus…no tarika….tarika ke bare mein bilkul nhi sochna hein ki woh kya kar rahi hogi..ki usne muje kyu nhi koi kaam bataya…batayegi bhi kaise..par….urghhh yeh mein kya kar raha hun tarika ke bare mein kyu soch raha hun…..

Abhijeet to vivek : vivek batao muje kya karna hein….

Vivek : sir aap hmm haan aap woh flowers decorations karva dijiye ….

Abhijeet : ok…nd then he instructs and helps the decoraters

Meanwhile tarika was also in hall ..she was giggling with other girls….

Decorater to abhijeet : sir woh flowers ki plate dijiye na

Abhijeet looks at him as decorater was standing on ladder…abhijeet moves towards the table…picks the plate…tarika was also coming in that direction…then u all know…:P they both dashed with each other…flowers were flying around them….

Both were lost in each others eyes….

Meanwhile vivek and Sachin were checking the music system they willingly played the background music :

**Chaahe tum kuch na kaho mein ne sun liya**

**Ki saathi pyaar ka mujhe chun liya**

**Chun liya**

**Mein ne sun liya**

They looked up at the flowers and then at each other…

**Pehla nasha pehla khumaar**

**naya pyaar hein naya inteezar**

Tarika now realised the bg music ..she looked here and there and found Sachin and vivek near music system….she glared at them and left angrily….

Abhijeet looks at the direction tarika went : ajeeb hein…mein ne thodi kaha tha mujse takrao..huhh…nd he too moves other direction….

After sometime all gather in sangeet and mehendi :

Shreya and purvi were applying mehendi tasha kajal and tarika were teasing them and giggling ….

Whereas boys were bored….

Sachin ( thinking) : tarika itna normally kaise behave kar leti hein….aapna dard chupakar …par woh nhi jaanti yaha sab uska dard samajh sakhte hein….

Daya pats his shoulder : Sachin relax mein jaanta hun tum kya soch rahe ho…dekhna is shaadi ke bahane yeh log phir saath hogey….

Sachin : sir aapne kuch planning toh nhi ki…?

Daya smiles and Sachin understands

Whereas vivek asks tasha for dance …

**Zehnaseeb, Zehanaseeb**  
><strong>Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb<strong>

...oO He holds her hand with his right hand...oO

**Mere kareeb, mere habeeb**  
><strong>Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb <strong>

...Oo He then wraps his other hand around her waist...oO

**Tere sang beete har lamhe pe humko naaz hai**  
><strong>Tere sang jo na beete uspe aitraaz hai <strong>

...oO Then they dance together with the tone of music...Oo

**Iss kadar hum dono ka milna ek raaz hai **

Meanwhile tarika moves towards a room and picks her phone and move outside in corridor ….

She felt some one is following her….she immediately turned but there was no one….

Again she felt the same and she turned

Tarika : koun hein yaha…?

Sudden a man from corridor holds her wrist and pulls her towards himself by covering her mouth….

Tarika was trying to yell bt she couldn't

Man : shh….

Tarika looked at the man and was shocked ..he removes his hand from her mouth….

Tarika : abhimanyu…? Tum yaha…?

Abhimanyu : haan mein ….pehchan liya tumne mujhe kya baat hein..

Tarika smiles : tum india kab aaye…?

Abhimanyu : bas abhi….woh mere bachpan ke dost ki shaadi hein yaha

Tarika : kiski…?

Abhimanyu : rajat …

Tarika : ohh …mere bhai ki shaadi mein aaye ho….

Abhimanyu : tumhara bhai…?

Tarika : yaa….clg ke baad toh tum jaise gayab hi ho gaye….

Abhimanyu : haan yaar u know na job….

Tarika : ya ya…

Meanwhile abhijeet enters and was hell shock so he hides himself behind wall

Abhimanyu holds tarika by waist

Tarika : abhi…! Tum sudhrogey nhi na….

Abhimanyu smiles and leaves her….

Abhimanyu : tumhari shaadi hogyi…?

Tarika : nhii…

Abhimanyu : ohh..

Tarika ; …tum batao tumhari shaadi hogyi…?

Abhimanyu : no yaar….

Tarika ; woh kyu…?

Abhimanyu : tum jo nhi mili….

Tarika : acchaa….

Abhimanyu nods…. : ab tum bolo …tumne kyu nhi ki..?

Abhijeet (thinking) : ABHI mera naam hein…woh use kyu bula rahi hein….huh…hein koun yeh abhimanyu ?

Tarika : kyu ki tum bhi mujhe nhi mile…

And they both share a laugh….

Abhijeet was damn jealous by this …he by mistake stamped his own foot and while murmuring he left that place….

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** it was a long chapter…!

after a long time wrote a long chapter that too without any tension of exams :P ;P

hope you all enjoyed :) :D

keep reviewing...:)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : Thankyou guys for all the reviews so here goes next chapter !

And seeing less reviews I am losing interest..so this chapter or future chapters may not be my best :)

* * *

><p>Abhijeet was damn jealous …he by mistake stamped his own foot and while murmuring he left that place….<p>

Abhimanyu : ok chalo rajat se mil lete hein….

Tarika : tum mil lo…muje kuch kaam hein….

Abhimanyu : ok then byee

Tarika smiles : byee

Tarika moves ahead but abhimanyu stops him by saying

Abhimanyu : miss u toh bol deti…khair koi nhi mein hi bol deta hun….miss you

Tarika turns : sudhar jao …ab bhi waqt hein ….abhi tak nhi badle tum…flirting mein phd ki na tumne…

Abhimanyu : haaha…byee

Tarika also smiles and then leaves….

Tarika moves towards purvi and shreya who were applying mehendi….

Purvi : kya baat hein tarika khush ho bahut….?

Tarika : haan woh mujhe mera clg ka frnd mila yaha…

Shreya : ohh…kya naam hein uska..?

Tarika : abhi

Purvi and shreya look at each other as she calls abhi to ABHIJEET only

Tarika : mera matlab abhimanyu

Purvi : ohh….

Tarika : vaise toh woh rajat ka dost bhi hein …skul frnd

Purvi : acchaa….

Tarika nods…

Shreya : tarika tum bhi mehendi lagva lo na….

Tarika : hmm..nhi mujhe thoda kaam hein

Purvi : please naa tarika….zaruri nhi hein ki dulhane hi lagati ho…tum humari dost ho aur ab toh dusra rishta bhi judne vaala hein …nd she winks..

Tarika smiles : acccha accha ok…

And then she too applies mehendi …

Purvi directs the appliers to write 'A' in her mehendi…wen she doesn't concentrates on mehendi….

After sometime dancers were on floor along with our officers

Shreya purvi and tarika were seated and opposite them daya rajat and abhijeet ….

Three girls were enjoying and giggling ….

Tarika looked towards boys side and found abhijeet staring at her…she immediately moved her gaze and so did abhijeet…

Tarika ; purvi dekho rajat ko…kaise chup chupke dekh raha hein tumhe….

Purvi and tarika looked at rajat

Again abhirikas eyes met ….

Tarika : hmm mein abhi aayi….nd she leaves

Abhijeet immediately follows her….

Abhijeet : tarika ruko…!

But she ignores

Abhijeet : tarika ek baar meri baat suno…

Tarika stops ; mujhe kuch nhi sun na abhijeet…ab kya baaki reh gaya ….

Abhijeet : tarika woh….

Tarika turns towards him : abhijeet please ….you left me right…? Then wts the need to talk just leave me alone….

Abhijeet : tarika ….and he moves ahead

Tarika : abhijeet just stay away from me….nd she move backward….

( there was no one in corridor )

Abhijeet takes one more step ahead ….

Tarika : a..ab..abhijeet y..eh tum

And she too moves backward till she hit the wall….

Abhijeet : tarika and he keeps hand on her shoulder

Tarika closes her eyes …abhijeet smiles and turn her by shoulder

He ties the knot of her blouse….tarika shivers on his touch and understands why abhijeet was stopping her ….

Tarika immediately opens her eyes : thankyou abhijeet ….

She doesn't get any response so she turns and saw no one there….

Tarika ( to herself) : kyu itni care karte ho abhijeet meri …jab bhi sochti hun ki tum mujse pyaar nhi karte..tum kuch na kuch karke yeh ehsas karvate ho ki aaj tum tumhare dil mein mere liye jagah hein …kyu …

Shreya calls her : tarikaa kaha ho…?

Tarika : aayi….

And she moves towards hall…

All were dancing there including vivesha rajvi dareya sajal except our both ABHIS and tarika

Shreya pulls tarika in dance and rajat pulls abhimanyu ..they both dash with each other…abhimanyu holds tarika by waist and they start dancing….

Abhijeet fumes with anger and jealousy

daya pulls abhijeet and then abhimanyu and tarika dance individually

abhijeet dash with tarika …there eyes met and they lost in each others eyes…

**Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon**  
><strong> Kehna Chahoon Bhi To Tumse Kya Kahon <strong>

Abhijeet holds tarika by waist

**Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon**  
><strong> Kehna Chahoon Bhi To Tumse Kya Kahon <strong>

Tarika shivers and holds his coats collar tightly

**Kisi Zaban Mein Bhi Woh Labaz Hi Nahi **  
><strong> Ki Jeenmein Tum Ho Kya Tumhein Bata Sakun<strong>

Rajvi too dance with each other

**Main Aagar Kahoon Tumsa Haseen **  
><strong> Kaynaat Mein Nai Hai Kahin <strong>

Same goes with dareya

**Tareef Yeh Bhi To Sach Hai Kuch Bhi Nahi **  
><strong> Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon.. <strong>

They all dance with tone of music but tarika realises her position ..she immediately jerks her and his hand and leaves…abhimanyu stops her by holding her wrist and pulls her towards himself and wipes her tear which was about to fall …abhijeet notices this

Daya : abhijeet kitne acche lag rahe hein na dono…

Abhijeet glares at daya and murmurs : huh kya accha

Daya : kya hua abhijeet…?

Abhijeet : kya nhi hua daya…tarika uske saath kaise dance kar sakhti hein..aur woh kaise chipak raha hein tarika ji se..uski himmat toh dekh…then he realises what he was saying…so he continued : mera matlab ki koi anjaan aise ….

Daya : dost hein woh tarika ka….vaise tumhe kyu farak padh raha hein…tarika se ab tumhara koi rishta nhi raha na….

Abhijeet looks at daya and leaves

After dance they all laugh and gather

Vivek : aare tarika yeh koun hein ( pointing towards abhimanyu) ..?

Tarika : yeh mera clg friend hein aur rajat ka skul frnd…

Tasha : ohh wow….

They all meet abhimanyu ...shake hand with him and chit chat…

Meanwhile abhijeet enters

Daya : aare boss….inse milo….

Abhijeet gives a fake smile to abhimanyu

Daya : yeh tarika ka dost ABHI mera matlab abhimanyu ….

Abhijeet : ohh…nd he shake hand and smiles

Abhimanyu : nice to meet you….

Abhijeet with fake smile : same here…

Daya whispers to abhijeet : boss jealous…?

Abhijeet nods as no ….

Then they all leave

Sachin to daya ; sir kya yeh abhimanyu aapke plan ka hissa hein..?

Daya smiles : nahi Sachin….mera plan kuch aur tha….

Sachin : kya…? Yaani yeh sab aapka plan nhi hein

Daya : nhi….mera plan tha ki hum tarika ko kidnap karengey aur abhijeet ko ehsas dilvayengey ki tarika ke bina woh jee nhi payega…par koi nhi…yeh abhimanyu aagaya iski vajah se abhijeet aur tarika mein nazdikiya aayegi….

Sachin : haan sir yeh bhi hein….par agar abhimanyu tarika se pyaar karta ho toh..?

Daya : mujhe nhi lagta…baad mein dekha jayega…abhi toh abhijeet ke expressions aur jealousy enjoy karo tum….

And they both share a laugh….

Abhijeet was outside the house ( thinking) : mujhe sach mein kyu farak padh raha hein…jabki mein khud usse durr hona chahta hun…kyu…kyu muje us abhimanyu ko dekh ke jealous feel hota hein…kyu…? Kyu mein durr nhi reh sakhta tarika se…

Abhijeet ( conscience ) : kyu ki pyaar karte ho tum usse…

Abhijeet looked at him with confused expressions : k..koun ho tum…? Kahi mein marr toh nhi gaya….he pinched himself..ouch…

Abhijeet ( conscience) : nhi tum zinda ho…mein tumhara conscience hun…

Abhijeet : kyu aaye ho tum..?

Abhijeet ( conscience ) : dekho jab insaan dimaak se galat kaam karta hein…toh dil ko samjhane ke liye aana hi padhta hein….toh mein tumhare dil ki aawaz hun….

Abhijeet : accha…toh tumhe pata hein ki mein aisa kyu react kar raha hun..?

Abhijeets conscience : haan….and you love her …

Abhijeet : nhi nhi us din mein ne decide kiya tha na ki mein tarika se durr rahunga kyu ki…nd he stops

Abhijeet conscience sits beside him : mujhse mat chupao ..mujhe sab pata hein…ki tumne aisa kyu kiya…dil hun mein tumhara …pyaar ke faisle tumne dimaak se liye…dil se nhi..isliye aaj yeh sab ho raha hein….

Abhijeet : kya mera faisla galat tha…?

Abhijeet conscience : aapne aap se pucho

Abhijeet lowers his head ….

Abhijeet conscience : dekha….tumhe aisa kyu lagta hein ki agar tumhe kabhi kuch hojaayega toh tarika ka kya hoga….

Abhijeet : darr hein mujhe….tumne nhi dekha us din goli lagne ke baad tarika ki haalat ..woh shock mein chali gyi aur kabhi agar mujhe kuch ho gaya toh…mein cid officer hun kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakhta hein….agar mein marr gaya toh kya hoga tarika ka…woh toh tut jaayegi…aur mein use aisa nhi dekh sakhta …use mere liye tadapte hue nhi dekh sakhta mein….

Abhijeets conscience : tum ek cid officer ho phir bhi usne tumse pyaar kiya ..woh bhi jaanti hein ki agar subah tum ghar se gaye par vapas aane ki guaranty hein bhi nhi….par phir bhi usne tumpe abhijeet tumpe bharosa kiya…pyaar kiya tumse….aur tum use tadapta hua nhi dekh sakhte…toh yeh jo kar rahe ho woh kya hein..?

Abhijeet : par ab woh aagay badh gyi hein…

Abhijeet ( conscience ) : abhijeet kya hua tumhe…tarika ki khamoshi ko tum padh lete ho..toh is muskaan ke peeche cheepi uski udaasi kaise nhi dikhayi di tumhe….usne mask lagaya hua hein sabke saamne….you know na your girl is as strong as you….jis tarah tum sabke saamne natak kar rahe ho vaise woh bhi kar rahi hein

Abhijeet : woh toh hein…par ….

Abhijeet ( conscience ) : no par var….tum aj bhi usse pyaar karte ho …accept it…you love her….

Abhijeet remembers all his moments spent with tarika his tarika ji ….

Abhijeet ( conscience ) ; com'mom accept it….you still love her….

Abhijeet smiles : yesss I love her….i do …mein pyaar karta hun tarika se aaj bhi…..haannn I lovee tarikaa….(to conscience) thankyou…

Abhijeet : aare yeh kaha chala gaya….

Abhijeet runs his fingers through his messy hair

Abhijeet stood up and looked himself in his mobile ….smile wasn't leaving his face

** *tarika ji aaj mein yaha sabke saamne keh raha hun…ki I LOVE YOU…kya aap mere is ghar ko complete karegi…? Kya Aap muje jhelne ke liye tayar hein…? Will u marry me.?***

***tarika aise kyu keh rahi ho…mein tumhe kabhi nhi chodunga…kabhi nhi…***

***haan pakka promise tumhare bina meri zindagi hi nhi hein tarika***

***haan…aur nhi toh kya…kisne kaha tha aapko ki aap itni khubsurat lage…***

***shhh..aisa kabhi mat kehna…agar tum par koi musibat aayi…tumse pehle use mujse saamna karna hoga…***

Abhijeet : kaha tha mein ne ki sabhi musibaton se tumhe bachaunga tarika par aaj mein khud tumhari musibat hun…..kitna bura bartaav kiya mein ne….kitna kuch hogaya…mein ne kitna hurt kiya tarika ko…woh mujhe bilkul bhi maaf nhi karegi….par mujhe use kisi bhi tarah manana hoga….mujhe meri tarika vapas chahiye….par mein kaise use face karunga…woh sochegi ki mein uske saath khel raha hun…kabhi pyaar kabhi rishta tod deta hun...meri marzi se toh woh nhi le sakhti na apne decisions…mein bhi na pagal hun bilkul..kaise soch liya ki mere bina tarika kaise rahegi …. Mujhe vapas tarika se pyaar karna hoga ..jaisa mein pehle karta tha….haan yahi sahi hein….mein aa raha hun tarika ji…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : so finally I revealed the reason behind abhijeets behaviour..

Will tarika forgive him…?

What you guys think should I allow tarika to forgive my abhijeet :P

Cute smile : thnx…hope I am nt late

Aditi : yeah …thnx..

Sweetpari , prabha , raveenanegi161 , priya

Ananya : u r back…was missing ur long reviews…:D

Guest , duoangel95 , bint-e-abid thankyou…

Sugerplum15 : surely I will bt in next chapter..:D thnx…

and all the others thnkxxx...:)

So as usual chapter 12 mein 27 reviews the and previous chapter mein 17 reviews the ..so i guess is baar usse bhi kam hogey...:D

Next chapter : Tuesday…!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : I am sorry for beingg sooo late...i Know aap sab naraz hein specially cute smile :P

cute smile ; so sry dear...but abse nhi karungi late..pakka time pe update karungi :)

Its a long chapter :) Happy reading

* * *

><p>Abhijeet moves inside and searched for tarika but he didn't find him anywhere in the hall….<p>

He moved towards corridor and was hell shock…

He saw tarika hugging abhimanyu and they were so close …abhijeet fumed with anger and he clenched his fist and rushed outside….

He sat in his car and drove off with full speed…

* * *

><p><strong>Whereas in acp sirs house :<strong>

Acp ; ok ab sab guests bhi chale gaye….tum log bhi aaram karlo …

All nods and leaves

Whereas daya was roaming too nd fro in corridor ..he was again and again checking his phone….shreya noticed this

Shreya : kya hua sir..? sab theek hein na..?

Daya : haan haan sab theek hein…

Shreya looked at his expressions and thought something is fishy…

Shreya made him sit on a nearby chair and sat on knees

Shreya : sir batayiye kya hua…?

Daya couldn't hide any longer : w..woh abhijeet….

Shreya : kya hua abhijeet sir ko…?

Daya (worried) : pata nhi kaha chala gaya woh…use phone kar raha tha par woh uta nhi raha aur ab switch off hein…mujhe uski bahut fikar ho rahi hein…pata nhi chal kya raha hein uske dimaak mein….aur uski car bhi nhi hein….

Shreya holding his hand : sir relax…shyd disturb hogey woh isliye bina bataye chale gaye…agar kuch der baad woh nhi aaye toh hum milkar dundte hein sir ko….

Daya ; par shreya woh kabhi nhi aisa karta….mujhe humesha batata hein woh kahi bhi jaa raha hein toh….zarur kuch na kuch hua hein….

Shreya : hmm…tarika se puche…?

Daya ; nhi nhi…bewajah woh bhi pareshaan ho jaayegi….kuch der dekhte hein agar woh vapas nhi aaya toh dundte hein…

Shreya nods….

* * *

><p>Whereas abhijeet stops his car on highway and moved outside ...he was walking on empty road...tarikas words were echoing in his ears<p>

***haan khush…ab agar mein mar bhi gayi na abhijeet toh sabse pehle muje khushi hogi ki abhijeet jisse mein ne pyaar kiya usne apni jaan nhi di muje bachane ke liye…* **

abhijeet ; kyu kaha mein ne us din aisa sab...

_Dil Jude Bina Hi Tut Gaye Hath Mile Bina Hi Chhut Gaye_  
><em>Ki Likhe Ne Lekh Kismet Ne<em>  
><em>Baar Baar Rod Akhiyan Tainu Jo Na Vekh Sakiyan<em>  
><em>Khole Aaye Aaj Kudrat Ne<em>  
><em>Kataan Main Ki Ve Din Teri So Tere Bin<em>  
><em>Main Toh Jiya Na Mara<em>

***tumne shaadi kyu nhi ki ? , kyu ki tum nhi mile * ( abhimanyus questions )**

***tum mujhe kabhi nhi chodogey na abhijeet***

_Chan Se Jo Tute Koi Sapna  
>JAg Suna Suna Lage<br>Jag Suna Suna Lage_

***tarika tum toh jaan ho meri , mein ne meri jaan bachayi***

***accha baba i am sorry , abse kabhi mein aise mazaak nhi karunga***

_Hai To Yeh Kyun Hota Hai  
>Jab Yeh Dil Rota Hai<br>Roye Sisak Sisak Ki Hawayein  
>Jag Suna Lage<em>

***pyaar karta hun yaar tumse...* **

***excuse me yeh kyaa mera room..mera room laga rakha hein…bhulo mat mr .abhijeet yeh mera bhi***

***hone vaala room hein...hua toh nhi na***

_Chan Se Jo Tute Koi Sapna_  
><em>JAg Suna Suna Lage <em>  
><em>Jag Suna Suna Lage<em>

***tarika ji aaj mein yaha sabke saamne keh raha hun…ki I LOVE YOU…kya aap mere is ghar ko complete karegi…? Kya Aap muje jhelne ke liye tayar hein…? Will u marry me.?***

His knees came shattering on road

_ Koi Rahe Na Jab Apna_  
><em>JAg Suna Suna Lage <em>  
><em>Jag Suna Suna Lage Reeeeeeeee <em>

***mein us ladki se shaadi nhi kar sakhta jo meri jaan ki dushman hein…kitne baar mein apni jaan khatre mein daalu tarika ke liye….***

_Chan Se Jo Tute Koi Sapna  
>JAg Suna Suna Lage<br>Jag Suna Suna Lage_

***kyu bura laga….shukar karo ki zinda hun mein varna aaj toh tumne puri planning kardi thi muje upar pahucha ne ki….***

And then he wiped his tears and left from their

* * *

><p><strong>Acps residence : <strong>

dayas phone rings …it was his friend aman

Daya picks it : haan aman bolo…?

Aman : daya abhi ki abhi mere ghar aao….

Daya( stood up) : kyu kya hua…?

Aman : kuch nhi…woh abhijeet …

Daya( tensed) : kya hua abhijeet ko…?

Aman ; aare aare ghabrao mat kuch nhi hua…tum khud aake dekh lo….

Daya : ok and he rushes out to amans house

At amans house he knocked the door and aman immediately opened it…nd he enters inside

Daya ; abhijeet kaha hein…?

Aman : room mein so raha hein…

Daya : hua kya …?

Aman ; he is drunk

Daya was hell shock : kyaaaaa…? Nhi nhi aisa nhi ho sakhta ..abhijeet aisa kabhi nhi karta….

Aman ; jaanta hun yaar …mera bhi dost hein woh….mein aaj sunshine restaurant gaya tha vaha mujhe abhijeet dikha bar counter pe aur jab uske paas gaya toh dekha ki woh aur drinks puch raha hein..mein kisi bhi tarah ise yaha leke aaya aur yeh yaha so gaya…aur jaldi tumhe call kiya….

Daya moves inside the room and pats abhijeets cheek

Daya ; boss…? Utho…

Abhijeet blinked his eyes and opened slowly and smiled at daya

Abhijeet : d…daayaa…mere dosttt…

Daya ; haan boss..tumhara dost…ab chalo ghar chale….

Abhijeet sits : n…nhii…jaana mujhe….

Daya ; kyu…?

Abhijeet : kyu..ki…hmm..kyu ki vaha koi bhi …

Daya ; koi kya boss..?

And he slowly whispers in dayas ears : mujhe pasand nhi karte….sab durr jaate hein mujhse …

Daya felt a pinch in his heart

Daya holding his hand : kisne kaha tumse yeh…nhi aisa nhi hein….keeping his hand above abhis hand : hum sab toh tumse bahut pyaar karte hein…

Abhijeet jerking his hand speaked kiddishly ; jhutt….tarika ji mujse kyu durr hein phir…?

Daya : w..woh toh..haan tum usse baat nhi kar re na isliye….khair mein hun na tumhara dost….mein naraaz bhi nhi hun tumse…

Abhijeet smiled : sach mein nhi ho tum naraaz….

Daya nods as no : sachiii mein nhi hun mein naraaz…..ab tum chalogey na mere saath….

Abhijeet quickly stood up ; haan..chalunga mein..but his head starts spinning and he was abt to fall when he felt a hand holding his arm

Daya : aaram se….abhijeet smiled at him…

Somehow duo left amans house ..before leaving daya thanked aman and then they moved towards acp sirs house…

Whereas shreya was tensed as daya didn't informed her anything and hurriedly left…

Tarika noticed this and kept a hand on her shoulder

Shreya turned ; daya sir…then she realised its tarika…

Shreya ; aare tarika tum…

Tarika( teasingly) ; haan …kyu daya ka inteezar ho raha hein…

Shreya smiles : n..nhi…mera matlab haan…woh daya sir se kuch kaam tha toh…

Tarika ; ohhhh….par tum itni pareshaan kyu lag rhi ho….

Shreya ; nhi toh…mein kyu pareshaan houngi….

Tarika ; hm..ok ruko mein daya ko bulake laati hun….

Shreya stopped her ; nhiii tarika….

Tarika ; kyu…?

Shreya ; w..woh haan daya sir bahar gaye hein…

Tarika : is waqt.. ? raat ke 11 baje…?

Shreya ; haan w..woh mujhe na icecream khaana tha toh …

Tarika laughs : pata hein abhijeet ne bhi ek din…nd she stops….

Shreya keeps hand on her shoulder : tarika its ok tum mujhe bata sakhti ho….tum chahe kitna chupalo..u still love abhijeet sir I know….

Tarika ; nhi shreya aisa kuch nhi hein….

Shreya : tum bolo ya na bolo sab jaante hein abhijeet sir kya maaine rakhte hein tumhare liye…..

Tarika ; shreya…

Shreya : tarika tum kitna bhi strong ban jao hume sachaai pata hein…..

Tarika ; mujhe nhi pata tum yeh sab kya rehi ho….mein chalti hun…nd she moves ahead

Shreya stops her ; ruko….

Shreya : ek sawaal puchna tha..?

Tarika ; pucho..?

Shreya : kya tum nafrat kar paogi abhijeet sir se….?

Tarika : haan…..

Shreya smiles : meri taraf dekh ke bolo tarika….

Tears started forming in her eyes but she was trying to become strong and succeeded too….but shreya also know her very well ….

Shreya ; kyu apne aasu rok rahi ho…humare saamne….dekhna ek din abhijeet sir tumhare paas zarur aayengey….

Tarika : shreya aisa kabhi nhi hoga…

Shreya ; hogaa…zarur hoga…mein puchungi abhijeet sir se is bare mein….bas ek baar woh mil jaaye….

Tarika turned towards her with shock expression …shreya realised what she just said and slapped her forehead…

Tarika : kya kaha shreya abhijeet mil jaaye..?

Shreya ; nhi…mein ne kab kaha…

Tarika ; shreya kya chupa rahi ho mujsee …

Shreya : umm..tarika woh abhijeet sir ka kuch pata nhi chal raha aur daya sir abhi achanak se abhijeet sir ka naam lekar chale gaye

Tarika was worried for him but she wasn't expressing

Tarika ; ok ….mujhe neend aa rahi hein mein chalti hun…

Shreya ; tumhe fikar nhi hein sir ki…?

Tarika shrugged her shoulders ; nhii…kya rishta hein mera usse ab…mujhe bhala kyu chinta hogi….and she leaves…

Shreya ( talking to herself ) : tumhe neend aayegi tarika yeh baat sun ne ke baad….mujhse chupa rahi ho tum apne feelings apni dost se ….nd she sighs …

Then she hears foot steps….

She runs in hall and saw daya holding abhijeet….abhijeet was looking towards ceiling and smiling

Shreya : yeh kya hua abhijeet sir ko…?

Daya ; baad mein batata hun…pehle ise andar le chalte hein varna kisi ne dekh liya toh gadbad ho jaayegi….

Shreya nods and they moves to guest room …

Daya lays abhijeet on bed and cover him with blanket and was about to move when abhijeet caught his wrist…

Daya looked at abhijeet and sat beside him…

Abhijeet ( murmuring ) ; tarika mujhe chodke mat jao…m..mein ne galti ki hein…par mujhe mat chodo….

Daya : boss….tarika kahi nhi jaari….

But before he could hear he slept …

Daya sighs

Shreya : ab batayiye kya hua …?

Daya : abhijeet is drunk shreya….nd he explains evrythng…

Shreya sits beside daya : relax….theek hein na kabhi kabhi insaan apni feelings share karne ke liye drink kar leta hein….

Daya ; haan jaanta hun…par agar aaj aman nhi hota toh pata nhi kya ho jaata…mujhe toh kam se kam abhijeet se baat karna chahiya tha par mein ne bhi use ignore kiya…

Shreya : nhi sir…aap aisa mat sochiye ….ek aur baat…woh mein ne galti se tarika ko bata diya ki abhijeet sir nhi mil rahe the…

Daya : kyaa…?

Shreya ; haan…par usne koi reactions nhi diye…par mein jaanti hun woh pareshaan hogi isliye mein use bata kar aati hun ki abhijeet sir theek hein…

Daya nods ….

Shreya moves to girls room and saw tarika sleeping (actually not sleeping she was just acting)

Shreya : aare tarika toh so gyi..khair abhijeet sir mil gaye aur bilkul theek hein ab …yahi batane aayi thi par koi baat nhi kal subah bataa dungi and she smiles and leaves

Tarika smiles under her blanket bt still she want to see abhijeet ….

She slowly peeped from her blanket and saw kajal tasha and purvi sleeping peacefully so she left to boys room…

She saw lights were off in boys room …then she heard some noise which was coming from guest room…

Tarika ; abhijeet shyd guest room mein hi hoga… dekhti hun….

Whereas in guest room

Shreya enters

Shreya : sir bahar chaliye jaldi ….

Daya confused : kyuu..?

Shreya : mein batati hun bahar chaliye pehle aur lights off kar dijiye jaldiii….

Daya did as per shreya and they both moved outside

Shreya : sir sone ki acting kijiye ok…?

Daya : par…?

Shreya : sir plzz…

Daya agrees and sits on couch present outside the guest room…shreya sits beside him and rests her head on his shoulder..and they both acts….

Tarika slowly comes towards guest room and saw dareya sleeping ..she smiled at them and moved inside ….

Outside shreya sighs

Daya understood what was going ..he gave a proud look to shreya….she smiled back…

* * *

><p><strong>Near abhijeet :<strong>

Tarika saw abhijeet ..he was murmuring something….

Abhijeet : tarika …tarika…

Tarika frozed at her place….

Tarika ( thinking) : ab bhi kyu yaad kar rahe ho mujhe abhijeet….

Abhijeet ( murmuring) : mein jaanta hun ki mein ne galti ki…par mujhe mat chodo …us abhimanyu se durr raho…mat chodo mujhe …durr raho usse...durr

Tarika moves towards him and sits beside him

Abhijeet coincidently holds her hand …he felt her touch….he opened his eyes immediately ….

Tarika frees herself and stood up…

Abhijeet also sits and looks at tarika

Abhijeet (smiling ) : tum aagyi tarika..mein jaanta tha tum zarur aaogi…aare utne durr kyu khadi ho….tarika…?

Tarika didn't reply him and turns to leave but abhijeet stops her by holding her wrist….she looks at him….

Tarika : chodo mujhe….

Abhijeet nods as no : n..nhi….mein..nhi chodunga …

Tarika feels something strange in his way of talking…

Abhijeet : t..tum chal..i .jaogi na…mujhe chodkar….

Tarika : tumne mujhe choda tha abhijeet…toh ab mein kaha bhi jau

Abhijeet laughs : aare haan..mein ne choda na….humesha mein galtiya karta hun…he tightens his grip : par ab nhi chodunga….mein nhi jaane dunga ab tumhe….

Tarika somehow frees herself and moves ahead …

Abhijeet : ruko…mat jao….tarika….

He gets down from bed and runs towards tarika to stop her but his head again starts spinning due to alcohol …he takes support of table and the flower vase falls….

Tarika turns and saw he was about to fall…

Tarika : abhijeet….

Tarika holds him….wraps his hand around her neck …abhijeet smiles …tarika was unable to understand whats wrong and then she lay him on bed ….

Due to this she lost her balance and fell on top of him ….

Their eyes met but tarika moved her gaze….

Abhijeet : tum nhi jaogi na abhimanyu ke paas…?

Tarika looks at him : abhijeet tumne drink kiya…?

Abhijeet : me..ein…drink ..nhi…

Tarika moves from him and stands

Tarika : abhijeet tum aaram karo..hosh mein nhi ho tum…

Abhijeet sits : hosh mein…? Hmm nhi rehna hosh mein….pata hein kyu…?

Tarika : kyu…?

Abhijeet makes sad face : kyu ki na koi mujse acche se baat nhi karta ab….sab kehte hein ki mein ne tumhe chod diya…par meri bhi vajah thi…par koi nhi samajhta….tum bhi nhi…daya bhi nhi…koshish ki thi daya ne par na mein ne bataya hi nhi use ….

Tarika was hell shock listening all this

Tarika ; hmmm…kya vajah thi …?

Abhijeet : bata du..?

Tarika sits beside him : haan batao…

Abhijeet runs his fingers through his hair and replies : kyu ki …kyu ki mujhe darr lagta hein..

Tarika ; darr..? aur tumhe…?

Abhijeet nods

Abhijeet : jab mein ne usse baat ki na toh usne mujhe bataya ki jo mein ne kiya woh galat hein….mujhe tumhe nhi chodna chahiye tha…

Tarika : kis se…?

Abhijeet : abhijeet se…

Tarika was confused : huh…abhijeet toh tum ho…

Abhijeet : nhiii….mein nhi…dusra vaala abhijeet

Tarika : dusra abhijeet…?

Abhijeet : aare vhi kya naam tha uska…haan..mere dil ki awaaz vaala abhijeet….

Tarika understood what he was trying to explain

Tarika ; toh kya kaha usne…/

Abhijeet holds tarikas hand

Abhijeet ( with tears ) : pehle toh sry….jaanta hun tum nhi manogi itni si sry se ….par us waqt na mein nhi jaanta tha ki mein kya kar raha hun….mein ne socha ki agar mujhe kuch hogaya toh tum apni zindagi mein aage nhi badogi aur tut jaogi aur mein tumhe aise nhi dekhna chahta tha…mein ne socha tumhe akela chodne se accha mein hi tumse durr chala jao kyu ki meri zindagi ki guaranty nhi hein ….phir tumhari toh puri zindagi kharaab ho jaayegi meri vajah se …

Tarika : nhi abhijeet….tumne aise kaise soch liya…

Abhijeet : pata nhi soch liya….mera dimaak kharab hogaya tha us waqt…tum kehti ho na …abhijeet pagal ho tum bilkul…toh pagal ho gaya tha tumhe us tarah shock mein dekh ke…

Abhijeet : par mere na dil ne kaha ki mein ne galat kiya.. mein cid officer hun yeh tumhe pata hein phir bhi tumne mujhse pyaar kiya aur shaadi karna chaha…par mein ..

He lowers his head …tears were flowing from their eyes

Abhijeet wipes tarikas tears ; nhi nhi..mat roo na…mein nhi dekh sakhta tumhe aise ….mere dil mein dard hota hein….plz mat ro…dekho mein kaan ( ears) pakadta hun…nd he holds his ears….

Abhijeet : tu mujhe maaf mat karo ..theeke..? par plz dnt cry….

Tarika hugs him as tightly as possible and abhijeet hugs him back …tarika was shedding her tears on his shoulder …

Abhijeet : I am sorry tarika ji…mujhe m…aaf….karn..ee k..i…k..oshish….ka..rn…a…..nd he sleeps

Tarika : abhijeet..?

She separates herself from hug and saw abhijeet ..his eyes were closed and he was smiling….

Tarika lays him on bed and cover him with blanket and softly kisses him on his forehead…

She tries to move but abhijeet was holding her hand ..so she sat on floor and rest her head on side of bed and looked at abhijeets face…all memories flashed in front of her ….she was confused what to do and what not to do…

Thinking all these she slept there itself…

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Thankyou sooo much for all the 32 reviewers...:) :D maintain this guyss..:) :D

NainaCID : thankyou...*hugs*

**cute smile** ; again i am so sry...:) and yeah i agree wid u..but dekho abhi aagey aagey hota hein kya ;)

sweetpari , aditi , priya, 1krittika ,

guest : i agree...hope aagey jaake sab theek ho :P

Daya's girl : yeah...inteezar karo :)

anamkhan283 : Thankyou...:D

prabha : ty..it means alot...

abhirika , raveenanegi161 ,

katiiy : yeah..thankyou...:)

siya 01 : yaa...even i cant see my abhi like this :( but still thankyou...:D

sugerplum15 : ua welcme yaar :) hope u liked tarika shreyas part

ananya : thnx for ur suggestion...i will surely try to...

jyoti , shilpapatte1 , anshika

r nd r : will try dear...:) thnkyou..

myselfmyfirstcrush ; yeah next part mein pakka...:)

kia , duoangel95 , confidentgirl22 and guests thnxxx alot

mano : unknown feeling nainaCID ki story hein ...but as u asked she will update till 17th april so keep waiting...:) thnx for d review...

and thnx to all for suggestions i will try my best to include all :) :D :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : heyy guys hope I am not late...! Plz Read and review**

* * *

><p>Thinking all these she slept there itself…<p>

Abhijeet slowly woke up at 3am and saw tarika sleeping on his hand ..a smile crept his face and he didn't make any movement so as to not disturb her

After staring at her for sometime…he too slept…

**Next morning : **

Abhijeet woke up with a jerk and his head started spinning …some faces came infront of his eyes about previous night …

Abhijeet : ahh…mera sar….

He holds his head with his both hands then he remembered tarika…

Abhijeet scanned the entire room but tarika wasn't there…

Abhijeet ; jitna mujhe yaad hein raat mein tarika yahi toh thi….ab kaha chali gayi…kahi mera vehem toh nhi …haan shyd vehem hi hoga..mein ne pee rakhiii thi itni zyada...again he feels pain in his head …

Abhijeet jerks his head again : aahhhh…

Daya comes running : boss…kya hua..? theek ho..?

Abhijeet : pata nhi yaar sar bahut dard kar raha hein…

Daya sighs and sits beside him : ise hangover kehte hein….

Abhijeet looks at Daya and smiles sheepishly : woh toh bas daya …

Daya ; rehne do bahane mat banana…..daya yeh daya woh aisa nhi….

Abhijeet smiles

Daya gives him a glass : yeh lo nimbu paani peelo sab theek ho jaayega…

Abhijeet obeys him and drinks it ….

Abhijeet : daya ek baat puchu..?

Daya nods

Abhijeet : kya kal raat mein ne kuch gadbad ki…?

Daya looked at him with shocked expressions

Daya ; tumhe kuch yaad nhi hein…?

Abhijeet : nhi….par haan sirf tarika ka chehra hi dikh raha hein mere saamne

Daya ; kyaa..? tumhe kuch bhi yaad nhi..? kuch bhi nhiii

Abhijeet : nhii yaar….kyu aisa kya hua bol na…?

Daya : tumhe khud yaad aajayega jaldi….

Abhijeet : mujhe tension ho rahi hein …bol na kya hua….

Daya : mujhe sirf itna pata hein ki kal tum bar mein the aur aman tumhe uske ghar le gaaya aur phir vaha se mein tumhe yaha laaya…phir tarika aayi ..uske baad mujhe nhi pata….

Abhijeet tries to remember but failed…

Abhijeet : urghhh….nhi yaad aaraha ….

Daya keeps hand on his shoulder : its ok…jaldi yaad aajayega…aur jaake peeo woh bhi 8 ya 9 drinks….dimaak ghum gaya kya tumhara….

Abhijeet : nhi yaar woh bas

Daya : abhimanyu se jealous isliye hein na..?

Abhijeet nods : tumhe kaise pata…?

Daya ; tumhare chehre pe saaf saaf likha hein …

Abhijeet : woh abhimanyu kuch zyada hi chipak raha hein tarika se…uska toh kuch karna hoga…

Daya : baad mein sochna woh sab…jaldi se fresh ho jao aur neeche aao …acp sir ne bulaya hein sabko….

Abhijeet : ok….

And abhijeet goes to freshen up and daya leaves

Abhijeet comes back and starts rubbing his hair with towel ..his shirt buttons were open….he looked in the mirror and smiled remembering that sweet moments spent by them , their eyelock , their silly fight for room and etc…

He threw the towel on the bed and saw a light blue shirt and brown coat neatly kept on bed…

He picked the shirt and looked at it…

***abhijeet jaante ho tum na is blue shirt mein ek dum shahrukh jaise lagte ho ***

He smiled

Abhijeet : kahi yeh tarika ne toh nhi rakha…nhi nhi….par ho bhi sakhta hein …puchta hun tarika se….

Then he got ready and finally looked at mirror and gave his most deadly smile and left the room

He moved towards hall and saw all except tarika all were talking something

Abhijeet to acp : kya hua sir ..? aapne yu achanak kyu bulaya..?

Acp : hmm bas shaadi ke dates decide karne ke liye…

Abhijeet : oh ok…

Abhijeet (thinking) : dates agar aage bade toh accha hein mujhe kuch time mil jaayega tarika ko manane mein..aur phir hum bhi saath mein shaadi kar lengey…

Then he heard tarikas voice …she was coming downstairs while settling her hairs…abhijeet kept on staring at her …

(imagine tune maari entriyaan vaala scene)

Tarika looked at him …." **Uhh abhijeet kyu pehna tumne yeh shirt ..mein aapne ko rok nhi paungi tumhe dekhne se**" she thought .

She came and stood beside purvi

Purvi : kaha thi tum…?

Tarika ; voh bas ..khair chodo…dates decide hogyi…

Purvi nodded as no…

Abhijeet was continuously staring at her without even blinking …daya shaked him ….

Daya ; boss…?

Abhijeet : haan tarika ji…?

Daya slaps his forehead : mein tarika nhi hun….nd he shaked him again

Abhijeet realizes then he looked at daya and again at tarika ….then again at daya…

Abhijeet runned his fingers through his hair and smiled

Daya was confused : lagta hein abhi tak drink ka asar hein ispe….

Whereas acp : haan toh 4 din baad shaadi hogi….ok…?

Abhijeet was damn happy in excitement he yelled : yayyyyy yippieee

All looked at him ….abhijeet lowered his head and smiled silently…

All agreed for the marriage dates and then

All left acp sirs house except duo and shreya and tarika

They were packing their stuff….

DUO :

Abhijeet : daya…?

Daya : haan boss

Abhijeet : hmm…woh…mera matlab ki..

Daya : huh…seedha seedha bolo na tarika ko bhejo yaha….

Abhijeet looked at him with hell shock

Daya : zyada mat socho abhi bhejta hun….nd he leaves

Near shreya and tarika :

Tarika : ab chaar din aur inteezar uske baad daya humesha ke liye tumhara

Shreya blushed… ( naina blushed :P )

Meanwhile daya enters and looked at blushing shreya

Daya : hmm…woh …shreya

Shreya ; kya hua sir…?

Daya signals her with eyes and she understands

Daya : woh mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi ….

Shreya ; haan ek min….(to tarika) : tarika woh guest room hein na vaha mein apna batch bhul gayi…kya tum laa dogi…

Tarika ; haan haan kyu nhi….and she leaves

She enters guest room and then she heard a crack sound ..she turned and found abhijeet locking the door…

Tarika : abhijeet yeh tum

Abhijeet moves ahead and tarika moves backward

Abhijeet : tarika tumne mere liye yeh shirt nikaali…?

Tarika : nhi…mein kyu karungi aisa…

Abhijeet ; tarika plz I know mein ne galtiya ki ek nhi balki bahut saari..par plz bolo tumne hi nikaali na yeh shirt..?

Tarika ; aare mein ne kaha na mein ne nhi nikaali….

Abhijeet : ok chodiye..kya aapne mujhe maaf kiya…?

Tarika : tumhe kya lagta hein…?

Abhijeet : kal raat ke baad mujhe lagta hein ki haan kahi na kahi aapne mujhe maaf kiya..

Tarika : tumhe yaad hein kal raat ke bare mein…?

Abhijeet : haan mujhe sab yaad aagya….

Tarika moves towards him : toh tumhe laga ki mein ne tumhe maaf kiya…? Soch kaise liya tumne yeh…?

He pushes him till he hits the door

Tarika : itna sab karne ke baad tumhe umeed bhi kaise hein ki mein tumhe maaf karungi…? Tumne mujhe sabke saamne reject kiya abhijeet….yeh kaafi nhi hein jo tum ab phir meri zindagi mein aa rahe ho…

Tarika : aur kal raat tum hosh mein nhi the isliye mein ne ek baar tumhe hug ka karliya tumne samjha ki mein ne tumhe maaf kiya…nhi abhijeet nhi….tum maafi ke layak hi nhi ho….tumne mera dil toda hein abhijeet….itna asaan hein kya yeh sab bhulana...? Kya kya nhi kaha tumne mujse. ..kitni takleef di tumne mujhe...

Tears started rolling down from her cheeks. ..

Abhijeet tries to wipe that tears but she stops him

Tarika : nhii abhijeet kho chuke ho tum yeh right. ..just don't touch me...bas enough is enough. ..kab tak mein strong bani rahu ..?

She holds his collar : bolo ? Hein jawaab...? Sr inspector abhijeet do jawaab ? Ek galti ..ek galti ne tumhe mujhse alag kar diyaa...humesha humesha ke liyee...ab kis liye kar rahe ho yeh sab..? Mujhe vapas paane ke liye..? She left his collar..

Tarika : tumne socha kabhi ki tumne jo kiya usse mujhe hurt hoga ya nhi..? Mera chodo...tum ne nhi pucha apne dil se ki tum hurt hue ya nhi...? Ek baar abhijeet ek baar tumne mujhse baat kiya hota is baare mein par nhi meri aur khudki zindagi ka faisla tumne khud le liya...

Abhijeet was just listening to her. He want her to expell all her feelings so he just kept quiet

Tarika came shattering down on the floor ...Abhijeet took a step ahead

Tarika : nhi aage mat aana mere. ..nhi chahiye mujhe tumhari sympathy. ..

abhijeet : tarika

tarika ; mat lo mera naam tum...mar chuki hun mein tumhare liye...

abhijeet : nhii tarika plz aisa mat bolo ...

He holds her by shoulders and make her stand ...tarika jerks his hand away...

Abhijeet slips and gets a cut on his palm with the flower vase

Abhijeet feels pain but he didn't show to tarika and hides his hand back ….

Tarika : abhijeet humara rishta khatam ho chukka hein….

Abhijeet : nhi tarika ….tum mujhe jo kehna chahti ho keh do par mein ne bhi soch liya ki mein tumhe vapas paa kar rahunga…

Tarika : mein koi khilona nhi hun abhijeet…jab jaha mujse khel liya aur jab dil chaha mujhe akela chod diyaa…..meri bhi kuch feelings hein…mere bhi kuch sapne the…par tumne sab kuch tod diyaa….bas itni si baat ke liye ki agar tumhe kuch hogaya toh mera kya hogaa…? Pyaar karti hun mein tumse abhijeet aur haan mujhe bhi pata hein ki ek cid officer se pyaar karna kya hota hein…phir bhi mein ne pyaar…agar tumne desh ke liye jaan bhi di na toh bhi mujhe garv hoga tumpar….tumne kaise socha ki tarika ko akele chod du …haan bolo….ab chup kyu hogaye…..

Tears started rolling down from abhijeets eyes….

Abhijeet : bahut badi galti ki hein tarika mein ne bahut badi…jiske liye mujhe maafi bhi nhi mil sakhti….par ek aakhri mauka….sirf ek …tumhare bina mein bhi nhi jee sakhta tarika….tum mere liye kya maayne rakhti ho yeh tum bhi jaanti ho…..isliye mein hare k koshish karunga ki mein tumhe phirse apna bana saku ….

Tarika wipes her tears and smiles : nahi abhijeet…ab kuch nhi hoga….ab mein tumse pyaar nhi karti….

Abhijeet : koi baat nhi tarika…mein phirse tumhe mujse pyaar karna sikha dunga….dekhna tumhe phirse mujse pyaar zarur hoga….sirf 3 din mein tum phir meri hogi….

Tarika : galat fami mein mat jeeo abhijeet….

Abhijeet smiles ; galat fami nhi…mujhe pura yakin hein mujpar ki aapko mujse phirse pyaar zarur hogaa…..vaada raha mera….

Tarika ; vaada…? Bhul jao abhijeet ….tum pehle hi sabhi vaade tod chuke ho….

Abhijeet : is baar nhi…is baar mein apna vaada zarur nibhaunga chahe mujhe kuch bhi karna pade…kuch bhi…..

Abhijeet : 4 din baad hum bhi sabke saath shaadi karengey yahi sabke saamne…ek hi mandap mein …..

Tarika looks at him and leaves ….

Abhijeet : mein jaanta hun tarika tum aaj bhi mujse hi pyaar karti ho…apne ABHI se….aur tumhara abhi tumhe vapas zinda karegaa….mein meri purani vaali tarika ko zarur vapas laaunga….

Then he looked a his hand which is bleeding …he saw daya coming towards him….he again hides his hand back….

Daya enters and saw abhijeets wet face …he can clearly figure out what happened …..

Daya keeps hand on his shoulder : koi baat nhi boss…bhabhi jaldi maan jaayegi…..nd he winks….

Abhijeet just smiles back …..

Daya : ok mein luggage car mein rakhvaata hun….nd he turns and saw some blood drops near the table …..

He turned towards abhijeet and notices his hands are back

Daya : boss apne haath dikhao…?

Abhijeet ; k..kyu….kya hua..?

Daya ; tum aise nhi manogey….he moved towards him and holds his hand and was shocked

Daya ; yeh cut mark kaise aaya….tumne phir gussa table pe nikaala…huh..kyu itna gussa karte ho tum…. He makes him sit on bed and sat beside him holding his hand….

Daya yells : shreyaa first aid box laana….

Shreya : haan laayi….

Shreya ( thinks ) ; first aid box kyu..? kahi daya ko chot toh nhi lagi….nhi nhi chot unhe lagi toh abhijeet sir mangvaate par daya sir ne mangvaaya…yaani chot abhijeet sir ko lagi hein….

Tarika shaked her : kya hua kya soch rahi ho….jao daya bula raha hein….

Shreya : haan woh first aid box…

Tarika : kyu..?

Shreya picks d first aid : woh abhijeet sir ko chot lagi hein…nd he leaves….

Tarika : abhijeet ko chot…? Abhi toh theek tha na….phir gussa nikala hoga kisi cheez par….huh…

Daya cleans his wound but he wasn't feeling any pain …he was just silent ….

Daya : dard ho raha hein…?

Abhijeet smiles : nahi….

Shreya : aise kaise lag gyi chot aapko sir…dhyan rakhna chahiye tha na….

Abhijeet : its ok ..mein theek hun…choti si chot hein…

Daya ; haan haan choti hi hein….yeh jo itna bada cut mark hein na woh chota hein kyu….?

Abhijeet : haan…

After dressing ..they four moves towards car ….

Abhijeet moved towards driving seat….

Daya ; oyee….seedha baaju vaali seat par baitho….tumhare haath pe gehri chot aayi hein

Tarika listening this feels something weird….

Abhijeet : aare nhi yaar ..mein chalata hun…and he sits on driving seat….

Daya : nhii abhijeet …

Shreya : sir plz..sun lijiye na….

Abhijeet ( angry tone) : mein ne keh diya na ki mein drive karunga toh karunga….

This time tarika gets angry : abhijeet ….daya shreya samjha rahe hein tumhe samajh nhi aata...unhone kaha na drive nhi karogey toh nhi karogey….

Abhijeet looks at her and silently moves towards passenger seat ..daya takes the steering while tarika and shreya at back….

Then they drop both d girls and moves towards their home….

Abhijeet unlocks the door and sits on sofa resting his head on headrest ….daya moves towards his room and lays on bed giving instructions to abhijeet…..

Abhijeet : kya karu tarika ko manane ke liye…then something strikes his mind….he immediately calls someone and moved outside picking the car keys leaving a note for daya….

He reached the place and picked a bouquet from back seat and knocked her door …..he leaves that bouquet on floor and hides behind wall…

Tarika opens the door and saw a white hydrangea bouquet ..with a note

"Love is friendship . so , can we be friends…?

Tarika smiled silently at this but again came into angry mood….

Abhijeet also smiled : tarika ji ne smile kiya matlab ki unhe pasand aaya…chalo 1st step toh hogaya…..

Tarika closed the door and arranged them in flower vase

Whereas all other officers reached their home except rajvi. ..They were seated in car. ..purvi was resting her head on rajats shoulder

Rajat : tumhe nhi lagta ki kuch zyada romantic ho rahi ho tum...?

Purvi : kya karu jisko hona chahiye woh toh serious rehta hein har waqt...

Rajat : kiski baat kar rhi ho tum...?

Purvi : hein ek insaan jisse meri shaadi ho rahi hein

Rajat : acchaaa...!

Purvi : haan. ..

Then he parks d car. ..

Rajat wraps his hands around her neck : toh mein romantic nhi hun...

Purvi : nhii...

He moves close to her face...

Rajat : ab bhi nhi hun romantic ?

Purvi : naahhh...

He movess more close...now they were just inches apart...purvi closes her eyes ...rajat looks at her and a smile crept his face ...

He kisses her forehead softly and unwrapped his hands and started concentrating on the road. ..

Purvi blushed and looked outside the window feeling the cool breeze. ..

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : so guys if you think I m extending the story then u r right :P ...I want this story to be perfect ...I want to explain everything in detail...after all its abhirika ...:) :D and I am a abhirika lover so end mein hero ko heroine se toh milna hi hein ;)

lets see in next chapter abhijeet kya kya karta hein apni tarika ji ko manane ke liye...?

and someone told me to use complete english but i cant do that because some may not understand so i am using simple english and hindi :) :D

**Tapasya , bint-e-abid , dayas girl , priya, uma , craftyduo , duoangel95, siya01 , CID , guests , muskaan , confidentgirl22, kiamehra , shilpapatte1 , mano , dolly and KK thankyouu :)**

**Sugerplum15** : ua welcme yaar :)

**NainaCID** : Hahaha ab rajvi ki jagah imagine karo khudko ahem ahem

**Shilpam59 :** pata chal gaya na :p

**Harman :** dear ismein hein rajvi :)

**Cidfreak** : ty dear. ..!

**Cutesmile** : dont be sorry ...actually I should be sry dat I didn't update on time...i m so happy dat u r impatient for reading my story and thankyouu so much it means alot :D


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** : heyaa guyss sorry for being late..! but back with a BANG ;) ( evil laugh) :P

* * *

><p>Rajat drops purvi at her home and unwantedly leaves<p>

Whereas tarika was thinking : yeh abhijeet bhi na kabhi chod deta hein aur phir manaa leta hein par mein bhi nhi manungi itni jaldi...usne mujhe bahut hurt kiyaa...par woh kitne pyaar se mere liye bouquet laaya hein...nhi nhi sirf bouquet hi toh hein...woh toh koi bhi laa dega...huh mein ab kyu soch rahi hun abhijeet ke baare mein...pata nhi uski chot kaise hogi...kitna gehra cut tha uske haath mein...par table se itna hegra cut...sudden something strikes her mind

tarika : kahi meri vajah se toh nhi...mein ne use itni zor se push kiya tha...uske baad abhijeet ne apna haath chupa liya tha shyd...haan..oh no yaani woh cut meri vajah se...yeh mein ne kya kar diya...aur abhijeet usne kuch bataya kyu nhi mujhe...

**abhijeets residence :**

abhijeet was talking to himself : yeh toh choti si chot se tarika par mein ne toh tumhe bahut badi chot di hein..par ab nhi ab sab kuch bahut jald theek hoga...

His thoughts were interrupted as he received a msg in his phone

he opened his inbox and read the msg : *I am sorry meri vajah se yeh chot aayi tumhe*

abhijeet smiled and replied : *tarika ji yeh chot bhi aapke pyaar ki ek nishaani hein*

Tarika smiled and went to kitchen to make coffee for herself...

whereas abhijeet again msged her *kya aap aaj apne dost ke saath dinner par chalegi*

He waited for reply then again msged her *agar aap aa rahi hein mujhe reply kijiye aur agar nahi toh mat karna*

He waited for about 5min and thought may be tarika will not come so he went to freshen up...

tarika returned back from kitchen and saw his msgs

tarika : aare mein ne dekha hi nhi msg shyd woh samajh raha hoga ki mujhe nhi aana...haan vaise bhi nhi aana mujhe ..mein kyu jau...nd she keeps back d phone on table and sips coffee by watching tv

whereas daya enters abhijeets residence as he have a key

He saw abhijeets phone and thought of a plan ...he picked the phone and opened inbox and saw abhijeets msg to tarika

daya : aare abhijeet ne tarika ko msg kiya...padhu ya nhi...padh hi leta hun ...bhabhi ka hi hein ...

He saw the messages and smiled : ohho toh dinner par jaane ka plan hein ...par tarika ne reply nhi kiya..koi nhi mein msg kar deta hun...he types d msg and clicked send

tarikas phone again beeps she reads d msg *tarika mein jaanta hun tum nhi aana chahogi par phir bhi mujhe yakin hein tum par...mein tumhara bluemoon restaurant mein inteezar karunga aaj 8 baje bye*

tarika thought : kahi nhi aari mein

meanwhile abhijeet enters hall and saw daya seated on sofa ...

daya saw him and smiled : aare aagaye tum...?

abhijeet : haan...vaise tu bahut khush lag raha hein aaj...

daya : haan hum bahar jo jaa rahe hein...

abhijeet sits beside him : kya..? kaha..?

daya : dinner pe...

abhijeet : nhi yaar mera mann nhi hein...

daya : mein ne tumhe pucha nhi...bata raha hun...aaj raat 7 baje ready raho mein tumhe pick kar lunga...

abhijeet nodded...

daya : toh mein chalu...

abhijeet : abhi toh aaya hein ruk jaa kuch der...

daya : w..woh mujhe kuch kaam hein...

abhijeet : ohhh shreya ke ghar pe

daya : haan...mera matlab nhii...

abhijeet : haan haan jao..

daya smiles and leaves ...

Here abhijeet was thinking about tarika how to convince her ...a sweet memory came infront of him...

**Flashback : **

_abhirika were in relationship since 3months ..tarika was calling abhijeet but he wasnt receiving _

_tarika : shyd kisi kaam mein bzy ho...par aaj toh koi case bhi nhi hein...thodi der se try karti hun..._

_after 2 hours she again called him but it was switched off..._

_tarika : hadd hein...phone off kardiya..mere miss calls bhi dekhe hogey ..ek reply nhi kar sakhta huh ...ise toh chodungi nhi...how dare he ignore me..._

_and she picked her bag and cell and moved outside the lab _

_she reached abhijeets house and saw it was locked ..she opened his house with hairpin and entered inside _

_tarika : ghar toh aaogey hi na...tab batati hun tumhe...she then sat on sofa and started watching tv..._

_while watching tv she was tired so she slept on sofa..._

_after a while abhijeet enters and was hell shock to see tarika sleeping on sofa..._

_abhijeet : tarika yaha..? shyd mera inteeezar karte karte sogyi..aur gusse mein bhi hogi...haan ek kaam karta hun tarika ka favourite pasta banata hun woh maan jaayegi..._

_with a smile on his face he moved inside the kitchen and started preparing pasta for tarika..._

_then he heard some sounds in hall...he rushed towards hall and saw in sleep tarika threw d remote ...he kept back d remote in its place and heard tarika murmuring _

_tarika : abhi tum bahut bure ho...mujhe manane bhi nhi aaye..._

_abhijeet sat on knees by holding her hand : aagaya jaan..._

_she immediately opened her eyes and jerked her hand...abhijeet stoood up _

_tarika looked at him angrily : kyu aaye ho tum ab yaha...? _

_abhijeet : ta...tarika _

_tarika : dekho abhijeet...chale jao tum mere ghar se abhi ki abhi..._

_abhijeet smiled : yeh lo shaadi se pehle hi mujhe mere ghar se nikaal rahi ho..._

_tarika realised its abhijeets house and then spoke : haan...yeh mera bhi ghar hein..._

_tarika smelled something : kuch jal raha hein..? _

_abhijeet slapped his forehead : oh no ...he rushed towards kitchen followed by tarika _

_he turned off the stove and smiled sheepishly at tarika..._

_abhijeet : lo jal gaya paasta...itne pyaar se banaya tha tumhara liye _

_tarika : mere liye...?_

_abhijeet : haan...par ab bhi khaa sakhte hein zyada nhi jalaa..._

_tarika smiled : toh chalo khaate hein..._

_abhijeet sighed and they both enjoyed the halfburn paasta..._

_abhijeet : i m sorry jaan...woh khabri se zaruri kaam tha isliyee phone off karna padha..._

_tarika : its ok...par haan agli baar aisa mat karna..._

_abhijeet : haan...agar agli baar kabhi tum naraaz hui na toh tumhe paasta se mana lunga...he winked _

_tarika hits his arm playfully : dekhte hein..._

_**Flashback ends** _

* * *

><p>abhijeet comes out of his thoughts and gets ready...and calls daya<p>

abhijeet : kaha ho yaar...?

daya : aare abhijeet mein batana bhul gaya mujhe kuch kaam hein ...

abhijeet : toh phir dinner cancel

daya : haan..par kya tum mera kaam karogey

abhijeet : obviously bol...?

daya : woh mein ne bluemoon restaurant mein khabri ko bulaya hein..woh kuch info dene vaala hein toh kya tum usse mil logey...

abhijeet : haan haan...

daya : theeke phir bye...

abhijeet : bye...nd he cuts the call

and moves towards bluemoon restaurant

he enters the restaurant and sits near window side table

he looks at his watch it was 8:30pm...he looks here and there and at one sight near window he looked shockingly

Abhijeet : tarika yaha...?

he stood up from there and moved towards tarika who was looking out of the window

abhijeet : tarika...?

tarika turned towards abhijeet : tum..?

abhijeet sat opposite to her

abhijeet : haan mein ...tum yaha kaise...?

tarika : mein yaha daya ke saath aayi thi...

abhijeet got another shock : kya...?

tarika : haan...kya sirf tum jaa sakhte ho daya ke saath

abhijeet : nhi nhi mera matlab ..khair chodo..kaha hein woh

tarika : usse kuch kaam tha toh woh aa raha hein kuch der mein...

abhijeet ( thinking) : ..yeh sab ...matlab tune yeh sab plan kiya...wah mere bhai...

tarika thought to leave...she picked her mobile and stood up to leave...

but before she could leave abhijeet stopped her by holding her wrist

tarika looked at him

abhijeet : please vapas baith jao...

tarika couldnt say no so she sat back...

tarika : kyu roka mujhe...?

abhijeet : bas yuhi...kya ab mein apni dost ke saath dinner bhi nhi kar sakhta...

dareya nd rajvi were hiding behind the window

daya: offoo bahut seedha haath pakad liya...

shreya : aap jaise nhi hein abhijeet sir...

daya glared at shreya and she smiled...

seeing these rajvi also smiled

tarika : nhi...

abhijeet : aare yaar tarika maana galti hui mujse...tum mujhe jo sazaa dena chahti ho de do...

tarika : sazaa chahiye tumhe..?

abhijeet nods...

tarika : theeke..toh phir durr ho jao meri zindagi se...

abhijeet : woh din mere zindagi ka aakhri din hoga phir tarika...

tarika hides her tears : abhijeet please

abhijeet : nhi tarika i deserve this...meri ek galti ne kitna kuch badal diya...tumse durr kar diya ..tumse durr rehne ka matlab hein ki meri maut ke naasdeek jaana...

tarika : abhijeet stop it...

abhijeet : ta...before he could speak a waiter interrupted them

waiter : sir order...?

abhirika : 2 orange juice

they looked at each other

waiter : and ...?

abhirika : paasta

Abhijeet smiled at tarika...which she ignored...

waiter : ok sir and mam nd he leaves

..

..

rajat ( to purvi ) : yeh log ek dusre se itna pyaar karte hein ki unki pasand na pasand bhi milti hein...

purvi : haan rajat...mein ne kaha tha na pyaar ho toh abhirika jaisa...

rajat winks at her and their eyes met and their was a cute eyelock

..

..

abhijeet : tarika and he keeps hand on tarikas hand which was on table

abhijeet : tarika kya tum mujhe maaf karogi...?

tarika : kabhi nhi...

abhijeet ( thinking) : bahut mehnat lagegi tarika ko manane ke liye...

abhijeet : mujhe mere pyaar par pura bharosa hein ki tum mujhe maaf toh kardogi par...

tarika : par..?

abhijeet : par asaani se nhi...par mein ne bhi vaada kiya tumse ki mein tumhe phirse pyaar ka ehsaas karva ke rahunga...

tarika jerks her hand : nhi kar pogey...

meanwhile waiter enters with juice and gives it to abhirika and leaves...

abhirika picked the glass while looking at each other

in restaurant a song was playing

**Chaahe tum kuchh na kaho maine sun liya**  
><strong>Ki saathi pyaar ka mujhe chun liya<strong>  
><strong>Chun liya<strong>  
><strong>Maine Sun liya<strong>

abhirika moved their gaze away

**Pehla nasha**  
><strong>Pehla khumaar<strong>  
><strong>Naya pyaar hai naya intezaar<strong>  
><strong>Kar loon main kya apna haal<strong>  
><strong>Aye dil-e-bekaraar<strong>  
><strong>Mere dil-e-bekaraar<strong>  
><strong>Tu hi bata <strong>

tarika (thinking) : huh yeh gaana mera peecha kyu nhi chodta...

abhijeet smiled seeing tarikas expressions

**Pehla nasha**  
><strong>Pehla khumaar <strong>

abhijeet : dekha tarika yeh gaana..ise bhi humse durr nhi reh jaata...

..

..

daya : hum rehna nhi dete durr is gaane ko tumse durr

shreya : matlab sir yeh aapka plan hein...

daya nods

shreya : offo..kya baat hein aap bhi romantic hi hein thode...

daya : acchaaa...

..

..

tarika : abhijeet mujhe jaana hein...

abhijeet : nhi...aap kabtak mujse aapna pyaar chupati hein dekhte hein...

tarika : mein chupa nhi rahi hun abhijeet...

abhijeet : accha...

**Udta hi firoon in hawaon mein kahin**  
><strong>Ya main jhool jaoon in ghataon mein kahin<strong>

**Ek kar doon aasmaan zameen**  
><strong>Kaho yaaron kya karoon kya nahin<strong>

tarika : haan...tum bhi jaante ho ki mein tumse kitna pyaar karti hun...

abhijeet : bas yahi sun na tha muje...

tarika raises her eyebrow : sunliya na...khush ho...bye now...

abhijeet : tarika aise kyu behave kar rahi ho...mujhe meri purani vaali taru vapas chahiye...

tarika : haha...use toh tumne maar diya abhijeet...

abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart

**pehla nasha **

**pehla khumaar **

abhijeet : nhi...woh aaj bhi hein..kahi kho gyi...bas use dhundna hein...

tarika : ab woh kabhi nhi milegi...zinda dafna diya tumne use...

abhijeet clenched his fist due to wich his injured hand started bleeding...

tarika noticed the blood and got worried : abhijeet tumhare haath se khoon...

abhijeet looked at his palm and just ignored

meanwhile a man enters

man : aare tarika tum bhi yahi ho..?

tarika : Abhi...

abhimanyu : ohh sry to disturb tum abhijeet sir ke saath ho...

tarika ; nhi nhi...mein bas nikal hi rahi thi...

abhimanyu : ohh grt..mein bhi jaa raha hun..chalo mein tumhe chod dun...nd he gives his hand

tarika : sure...she keeps her hand on his and stood up

..

..

purvi : huh yeh abhimanyu ne saara plan fail kardiya...

rajat : haan pata nhi kaha se tapak gaya yeh aur abhijeet sir rok bhi nhi rahe...

daya : use hurt hua yaar tarika ki baato ka...tarika ko andaaza nhi hein ki woh kitna hurt ho raha hein...

shreya : par abhijeet sir ne bhi toh tarika ko hurt kiya na...

daya : haan shreya par usne kitna manaya use...aur tarika ki yeh baat ki zinda dafna diya..isse abhijeet bahut hurt hogaya...

..

..

abhijeet spoke finally : its ok abhimanyu..mein chod dunga tarika ji ko...

tarika : nhi abhijeet mein ABHI ke saath jaa rahi hun...

and they both leaves...

abhijeet too moved outside after paying the bill ...dareya nd rajvi hides themselves

He banged his hand again on the car bonnet ...He was hurting himself after heaing ABHI for someone else

daya couldnt resist himself so he went towards abhijeet

daya : abhijeet...

abhijeet just hugged him : daya tarika kisi aur ko abhi kaise bula sakhti hein...uska ABHI sirf mein hun na...

daya : haan sirf tum ho...

abhijeet : nhi...usne us abhimanyu ko abhi kaha...woh bhi mere saamne...

daya separating from hug : abhijeet tum bhi na..apne aap ko kyu takleef de rahe ho...nd he ties a handkerchief to his palm...

abhijeet : kya karu yaar...itna sab hogaya sirf aur sirf meri ek galati ke vajah se...

daya : relax sab theek ho jaayega...

abhijeet : kab...? kab tak mein tarika ko kisi aur saath dekhu...

daya : pehle tum ghar chalo...

abhijeet : nhi...tum jao mujhe aur der akela rehna hein...

daya : boss plzz chalo...

abhijeet : mein ne keh diya na daya...jao...

he moved towards his car and drove off before daya could stop him

daya : abhijeet...huh chala gaya...

shreya and rajvi : abhijeet sir kaha hein..?

daya : chala gaya...

purvi : par unhe chot aayi na..woh drive kaise kar rahe hein...unhe dard ho raha hoga

daya : uske andar ab dard bacha hi nhi hein...jab insaan ko kayi baar ek hi jagah chot lagti hein toh koi feelings koi dard kuch mehsus nhi hota...

all looked at daya and finally left from there...

meanwhile in abhimanyus car :

abhimanyu : toh tarika ...abhijeet sir ko maaf nhi kiya ab tak..?

tarika : nhi...

abhimanyu : dekho tarika woh tumhe kitna pyaar karte hein...unki aankhon mein saaf saaf tumhare liye pyaar dikhta hein...aur toh aur unhone tumahre baare mein soch kar hi itna bada faisla liya...varna tum hi socho kya woh jee paa rahe the tumahre bina...

tarika : abhijeet ne mujhe bahut hurt kiya...

abhimanyu : toh kya tum ab badla logi...oh com'mom tarika maaf kardo unhe...

tarika : mein ne koi badla nhi liya...

abhimanyu : aisa tumhe lagta hein...par jo mein ne dekha aaj restaurant mein usse kitna hurt hue abhijeet sir pata hein tumhe...

tarika : mein ne kya kiya...

abhimanyu : kitna kuch toh kiya tumne...unke haath se khoon beh raha tha tumne kya kiya kuch nhi...tumne unke saamne mujhe ABHI bulaya jaan mujkar...jabki tum ABHI sirf abhijeet sir ko bulati ho...aur kitna kuch sunaya tumne unhe...

tarika : he deserves it...

abhimanyu : tarika jab apne opposite vaala person kuch na samjhi karta hein toh uske partner ko use samajhna chahiye...maana ki unhone tumhe hurt kiya..par un hone kitna baar sorry kaha tumse..tumhe flowers bheje..tumhe dinner pe bulaya par tum gai nhi...kitni koshishe kar rahe hein woh aur tum unhe ignore rahi ho...this is nt fair tarika

abhimanyu : tum meri baaton ko samajh toh rahi ho...par samajhna nhi chahti...dil se socho tum jo kar rahi ho kya woh galat nhi hein...us din tumne jaan mujkar mujhe hug kiya abhijeet sir ko dikhane ke liye...kya woh sahi tha...? uske baad tumne khud kaha mujse ki abhijeet sir jo drink nhi karte woh drunk condition mein aaye...agar suppose us din unhe kuch hojaata toh...

tarika : nhi aisa mat kaho...

abhimanyu : dekha hui na takleef usi tarah unhe bhi hui jab tumne kaha ki purani taru mar gyi..daafna diya tumne use and all...

tarika : yeh mein ne kya kar diya...

abhimanyu : unki aankhon mein aaansu tak aagaye jab tumne yeh sab kaha unhe...

tarika : tumne kab suna yeh sab...?

abhimanyu : mein tumhari table ke peeche tha isliye sab suna...socha ki tumhe lift dunga toh tum abhijeet sir ke saath jaogi par nhi tum ziddi jo ho...

sudden he stops d car...

tarika : kya hua...?

abhimanyu : kabse dekh raha hun woh black car hume follow kar rahi hein...kahi abhijeet sir toh nhi

tarika : nhi...abhijeet nhi hoga...use black car nhi pasand...

abhimanyu : toh phir koun hein yeh...hmm let me see...

the car which was following them was parked just at some distance from their car...

abhimanyu took his step ahead and a gun shot...

tarika heard the sound and immediately runned towards the sound...

abhimanyu : ahhh...

tarika : abhimanyu...

abhimanyu was bleeding...his white shirt turned red ...the bullet hit near his heart and he was crying in pain...

abhimanyu : t...tarika...j...jao...y...aha..se...

tarika holding his hand ; nhi ...tumhe aise nhi chod sakhti...

the man came from d car to goons which were behind abhimanyu : yeh kya kardiya...yeh abhijeet nhi hein...

tarika looked at man she recognised his face as he was a well known criminal

abhimanyu : jaoo...tumhe ...m..meri...k..as..am...

tarika thought to call cid she rushed towards the car and grabbed her cell ...while other goons surrounded her ...

while dailing number she kicked of some goons ...the person picked the phone...

person : hello tarika...

tarika : a...abh...ijeet...

abhijeet could sense somethings is fishy : tarika sab theek hein na...tum theek ho na...? bolo

tarika : abhijeet...woh ...abhimanyu...

tarika (to goons) : tum log kuch nhi kar pogey...woh andheri vaala jungle ke paas officers hogey ...

abhijeet ( on phne) : tum andheri mein ho..mein abhi aata hun...abhimanyu kuch nhi kar paayega tumhara...mein abhi aaya...hello...tarika...? but the call was disconnected...

tarika beat and kicked more goons but there were many so she ruunned into d jungle...

abhijeet (thinking) : pata nhi kaisi hogi tarika...? us abhimanyu ko mein chodunga nhi...he increases his speed and reaches near andheri jungle ...

He stepped down from his car and saw the scenario...he was hell shocked ...tears were rolling down his cheeks...

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Finally a long update with suspense :P

Next chapter : romance and some twist overdosed ! keep reviewing

**dayas girl : thankyou...:) **

**anamkhan283 : woh guest room vaala part tha thoda sa romantic ;) i hope yeh long tha...:D**

**palak96 , sweetpari , duoangel95 , ananya , priya , tasha , guest , anshika , jyoti , harman , craftyduo , mubashermalik22 : thankyou **

**tapasya : inshaallah sab theek hoga last mein ..keep waiting :) **

**confidentgirl22 : haha...haan aaj ka episode toh aur bhi zyada khatarnaak hein :P**

**Cutesmile : thankyou...woh kya hein na abhirika mere fav hein toh i closely observe them :P :P hope u liked it **

**aditi : yeah...thanks..:)**

**shilpam59 : ab mein line se thodi bahar jaa rahi hun...:P haha...**

**neha : yeah...next chapter mein aur romance **

**glitterglimpse : haha yeah...ty **

**subhashree : oye yeh kya my abhi..? hes mine ok :) thankyou and no sorry :) **

**kiamehra : thankyou...:)**

**Naina : haha...yaa pagal hun mein _SRK_ ke liye...u never know kab kaha kaise _shahrukh_ aa jaaye ;) haha ur revieww srsly fabb aur yeh kya ab mere abhijeet par nazar hein tumhari...:P he's mine ohk...:D mein ne shreya ki jagah aapka naam likh diya tha phir edit kiya...:P itna gehra connection hein daya se..:P ;) **

**shilpa ; yeah...thankyouu...:) as _SRK_ said love is friendship :) :D**

**Thankyou for reviews in BROKEN :) i am working on a new rajvi story so i will back soon with lots of rajvi *wink***


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** : I updated early I guess ;) agli baar der se karungi :P :P

* * *

><p>Abhijeet reached the place ..tears rolled down his cheeks and he rushed towards abhimanyu<p>

He patted his cheek : abhimanyu uthoo...Abhimanyu

Abhimanyu : t..tarika ...j..u..ngle...m..ein..u..us..e ..b..acha..o nd he faints

He called ambulance immediately and rushed towards jungle. ..

Abhijeet yells : tarikaaa...kaha ho...? Tarika

He moved in different direction but couldn't find her..he was worried and tensed too...

then he heard a gun shot

abhijeet : tarikaaaa...kahi unhone kuch...nhii...

He then runs here and there and finally saw tarika on floor she was having some injuries and a goon was moving towards her...

abhijeet comes to rescue ...he beats the goon and kick him off...he maked tarika stand

abhijeet : tarika theek ho na tum...?

tarika nods...

all other goons surround him ...

abhijeet was fighting with them...he got many cuts and injuries bt he completely ignored as always ...

tarika was feeling pain seeing his cuts

tarika : abhijeet chodo inhe...hume abhimanyu ko bachana hein...

abhijeet didnt bother to listen her as he was busy in kicking them and giving punches to them

tarika pulls him by holding his arm : abhijeettt...

abhijeet turns : uhh...itni zorse kyu chilla rahi ho...

tarika : uhh ...chodo inhe aur chalo...

abhijeet : nhi...inlogo ne tumpar aur abhimanyu par humla kiyaa...hw can u expect ki mein inhe chod dunga...

tarika : abhijeet abhimanyu ko bachana hein...

abhijeet : relax mein ne use hospital bhej diya...

tarika sighs...abhijeet continues with his fight...

after some more minutes they left towards hospital...

**in abhijeets car :**

abhijeet : tarika yaha kya hua tha...?

tarika was quite...

abhijeet : tarika..?

abhijeet keeps hand on her shoulder : tarika...?

tarika comes out of her thoughts : haan bolo...

abhijeet : kaha khoi hui ho...?

tarika : nhi...kuch nhi...

abhijeet : tumhari khamoshi bhi muje samajh aati hein tarika...abhimanyu ke liye pareshaan ho...?

tarika nods

abhijeet : kuch nhi hogaa use...hum jaa rahe hein...bas 10min aur hum pahuch jayengey

tarika(thinks) : mein ne itna kuch kaha abhijeet se..phir bhi yeh itna calmly kaise reh sakhta hein...kis cheez ke bane ho tum abhijeet...kabhi apna dard nhi dikhaate...log kehkar chale jaate hein tum sunte rehte ho...dard bhi hota hein par dikhate nhi...kaha se aati hein itni strength tum mein...

abhijeet : hmm...tarika kya hua tha tum dono ke jaane ke baad...

tarika : humara koi peecha kar raha tha...tab abhimanyu ne car roka aur uski taraf badha..jaise hi woh aagey gaya use kisi ne goli maar di...aur woh dusri car se mohit nikla...

abhijeet thinking : tarika ne abhimanyu kaha...ABHI nhi...chalo accha hi hein...

abhijeet : mohit...? vhi jise mein ne human trafficking mein pakda tha

tarika : haan...usne kaha ki yeh abhijeet nhi hein..galat nishaana lag gaya...aur phir yeh log mere peeche padh gaye...

abhijeet : ohh...

tarika : ohh kya..? tumhari jaan ko khatra hein ABHI

abhijeet face glows listening ABHI from tarika after a long time...

abhijeet : kya farak padhta hein mein zinda raha hun na rahu...vaise bhi jeene ki koi vajah honi chahiye jo vajah thi use toh mein bahut pehle hi zinda dafna chuka hun...

tarika looked at him with teary eyes...

abhijeet applying brake : chalo hospital aa gaya

then they both moved towards OT ...daya and rajat were present there...

daya : abhijeet tarika theek ho na tum dono...

abhijeet nods though he was feeling pain

the OT door opens

rajat : doc abhimayu kaisa hein..?

doc : ab woh theek hein khatre se bahar hein...agar waqt pe unhe hospital nhi pahuchte toh shyd unka bachna mushkil tha...

tarika : hum mil sakhte hein usse..?

doc : ji abhi hum unhe dusre ward mein shift kardengey tab mil lijiye...

tarika nods...

abhijeet was loosing his vision...he was feeling extreme pain and stress but still he was standing strong...

they shifted abhimanyu in another room..rajat and tarika went to meet him...

whereas abhijeet sat on d chair present there..

daya : boss tum bhi dressing karva lo...

abhijeet : nhi yaar...

daya : kya nhi...itni chote aayi hein tumhe...

abhijeet looks at him nd smiles : yeh itni si chot kya hein daya meri us chot pe jo tarika..nd he stops...

***us taru ko tumne maar diya abhijeet...zinda dafna diya tumne use*** this words were echoing in his ears and piercing his heart into pieces...

daya : abhijeet humne bhi suna jo tarika ne kaha...hum bhi vahi the...

abhijeet looked at him and stood up : chalo abhimanyu se milte hein...nd he enters inside d room

abhijeet : kaise ho abhimanyu ab...?

abhimanyu : mein theek..hun sir...aapne...time..pe...mujhe...hospital ...pahucha diya...

abhijeet smiles : yeh toh mera farz hein abhimanyu ...ab tum khayal rakho apna mein chalta hun...

abhimanyu : aapko bhi toh chotee aayi hein ...nd he looks at tarika

abhijeet : yeh mamuli si chote hein...zakham nhi jo kabhi theek nhi ho sakhte...

tarika : abhijeet chot chot hoti hein...

abhijeet : vhi toh chot chot hi hein...koi gehra zakham nhi

and he leaves leaving behind the frozen tarika...

daya to tarika : tarika maana ki abhijeet ne galti ki par tumhe koi hak nhi tha ki usse itna sab kaho...andar hi andar tut raha hein woh...kahi usne kuch ulta seedha kar liya na toh ...nd he leaves

tarika : yeh mein ne kya kar diya...

abhimanyu : tarika tum jao abhijeet sir ke paas...

rajat : haan...mein hun yaha...

tarika nods and leaves immediately...

she reaches abhijeets house in 10min and saw daya leaving

tarika ( to daya) : daya ..abhijeet theek hein na...?

daya : nhi hein woh theek tarika...usne kaha ki use akela rehna hein ...sun hi nhi raha woh kuch...tum samjhao na use...mein uske saamne kamzoor padh jaunga..isliye tum hi use samjha sakhti ho...agar use kuch...

tarika : nhii kuch nhi hoga use...kuch nhi...nd she moves towards his door...

daya thought to leave them alone so he left

tarika knocked the door...

Abhijeet ( angry tone) : daya kaha na chale jao...please daya JAOOOO

tarika : nhi jaungi abhijeet...darwaza kholo...

abhijeet : tarika tum kyu aayi ho yaha ab...chali jao...nd he enters his room and closed d door with bang...

tarika : theeke mat kholo...mujhe bhi aata hein kholne..nd she opens d door wid her hair pin and entered his house...

all things were scattered on floor...a flower vase...papers files ...and some blood drops too...

tarika rushed towards his room and knocked it : abhijeet kholo darwazaa...abhijeett...?

tarika was worried ...she banged the door...tried to break it and finally she broke d nob

tears were flowing down her eyes : ABHIJEEETTT...

she saw him lying on floor ...she moved towards him and placed his head on her lap

tarika patted his cheek : abhijeet utho...abhijeet plzz...abhijeet...

tears fall on his face and he opened his eyes...he jerked tarika and stood up...

abhijeet : ahh...he held his hand and cried in pain...

tarika stood up and hold his injured hand : abhijeet dikhao...

abhijeet : its ok tarika...mein theek hun...

tarika : mein ne kaha dikhao...nd she holds his hand tightly and amde him sit on bed ..she brings the firstaid and dressed his wounds slowly ...abhijeet didnt even scream nor flinched...he kept on staring at her face...

tarika after completing dressing : i am sorry ABHI

abhijeet stood up and walked away from her : tarika hogaya ..ab tum jaa sakhti ho...

tarika : nhi...ab bhi kuch baaki hein...

she moved towards him and he walked away from her

**_Madhoshiyan Chaanay lagi tere mere darmiyan_**

**_Yeh kya huwa kesay huwa mujh ko bata de zara_**

Tarika : abhijeet kyu hua yeh sab...kyu alag hogaye hum...

..

**_Madhoshiyan Chaanay lagintere mere darmiyan_**

**_Yeh kya huwa kesay huwa mujh ko bata de zara_**

..

abhijeet : waqt aur haalat ne kiya hume alag...

..

**_Baahon mein teri raha , main jiya to jiya_**

**_Aisa laga kyun mujhe , jeenay ki hai tu ik waja_**

**_.._**

tarika : humne ek saath jeene marne ki kasmein khaayi thi

..

**_Dil mein mujhe aisay bhasa, Ho na sakun main juda_**

**_Main b yahin tu b wahin , Aa bhool ja do jahan_**

**_.._**

_*hum kabhi alag nhi hogey tarika...tum hi meri jaan ho*_

_*tumhare bina mein nhiji sakhti abhijeet*_

Abhijeet : par ab tarika hum saath hein yahi hein..par duriyaa hein hum mein...

..

**_Hoo00o00o0o Ho0o0o0o0o0 H0o0o0o0o0o H0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_Hoo00o00o0o Ho0o0o0o0o0 H0o0o0o0o0o H0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_Yaad hai mujhe ko sabhi , Woh beetay pal woh beeti raat_**

_.._

_*neend nhi aari mujhe..raat bhar aise hi dekhti rahungi tumhe*_

_*tarika tumhari yeh smile uff...aur jab tum blush karti ho na toh aisa lagta hein ki mein duniya ka sabse lucky Man hun jo mujhe tum mili*_

**_.._**

**_Aur na tarpa mujhe, Aa bi ja mere jaan_**

..

tarika : aaj bhi durr hein par dil jhude hue hein...har ek yaad aaj tak sahi salamat hein...

abhijeet turned the other side

..

**_De ab mujhe tu jo b saza, ho na yun mujh se khafa_**

**_.._**

tarika : tum mujhe jo sazaa dena chahte ho de do par please mujse yun muh mat phero

her knees came shattering on floor...she rests her head on side of bed and started weeping

abhijeet turned and looked at her..he holds her arm

..

**_Thaam liya aanchal tera , seenay se ab to lagaaaaa_**

**_.._**

and pulls her in a hug

**_Hoo00o00o0o Ho0o0o0o0o0 H0o0o0o0o0o H0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_.._**

tarika was melting in his arms...she hugged him more tightly

Abhijeet lifted her in his arms ..tarika shivered and tumble on top of him ..tarika started to blush..like crazy...

they fall on the ground and stared at each other ...abhijeet looked at her and she looked at him...then they started laughing awkwardly.

tarika rolled off of him and stood up onto her feet...

abhijeet too stood up ...

tarika : abhijeet...?

abhijeet wasn't even listening to her..he was just looking into her beautiful eyes

tarika smiled : uhh...ABHI ..?

abhijeet : yaa...

abhijeet moved towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist and looked into her eyes with full love

tarika : abhijeet chodo na...she blushed

abhijeet pulled her more closer tarika locked her hands around his neck..abhijeet kissed her cheek and then he moved more close to her face to attack her lips..they were just inches apart...tarika pushed him slightly blushing and moves other side...

abhijeet smiled at her antics and just moved towards her and hugged her as tightly as possible...tears rolled down tarikas cheeks.

"sorry" she whispered

"I am sorry " tarika whispered again and she felt his hold tighten around her

abhijeet rested his head on top of her head and whispered "shhh...sry mat bolo"

"magar mein ne tumhe itna kuch kaha so.. "..she choked on her words. abhijeet pulled her more closer, putting his other arm around her as well.

stop tarika, shh...plz dont say cry. please baby ...he whispered again..

tarikas heart stopped right there..she felt an involuntary pull towards abhijeet ..she put her arms around him and he pulled her more closer...

she could hear his heartbeat so strongly that she felt that she was inside him

his head was resting on the crook side of her neck..he kissed her neck...she could feel his heavy breathing on her neck.

tumhe kisi bhi cheez ke liye mujhse maafi maangne ki zarurat nhi hein ..you dnt have to say sry even if u take my life..he whispered against tarikas neck..

tarika felt the whole world stopped spinning..she held him tighter and felt his heartbeat faster.

After some more sobs finally tarika calmed down ..abhijeet separated her from their long hug and held her hands in his hand

"**will you marry me** ? " he asked giving a smile

"yes i will marry only you " she said blushing a bit

abhijeet sat on the bed with a thud

abhijeet you ok..? tarika asked worringly

mujhe yakin nhi ho raha tarika...tumne haan kaha ? abhijeet asked her confusingly...

tarika slapped her forehead

tarika : uff..! yeh ladke...kaho toh bhi problem ..na kaho toh bhi problem

Abhijeet : yaani i am not dreaming...yeh sab sach mein ho raha hein...

abhijeet stood up : I lovee youuu tarikaa...lovee youuu ..he yelled

pehle toh p..p..p pe rukh jaata tha abhijeet aur ab roz kehta hein ...she thought and smiled at him

tarika : i lovee you too ABHI and she kissed his forehead and turns to leave

abhijeet holds her wrist : Tarika...

Tarika : Abhijeet..?

abhijeet : Tar...he was interrupted as their was a knock on d door...

abhijeet : huh...koun disturb kar raha hein is waqt...

tarika : tumhara pyaara bhai Daya hoga...

abhijeet shrugged his shoulders and he moved to open the door...

Abhijeet smiled at the person and turned towards tarika and gave her a proud look

Abhijeet : tumhara pyaara bhai rajat hein...he welcomed rajat inside

Rajat looked at them ..they were smiling at each other...

rajat ( thinking) : yeh mahabharat ke beech pyaar kaise aa gaya...ab shyd sab theek hein in dono ke beech...

rajat : umm...sir mein chalta hun...

abhijeet : haaiiin..? kyu...? abhi toh aaye ho..?

rajat : woh mein aap dono ko disturb nhi karna chahta...he said with a naughty smile

tarika glared at him

rajat : m..mera matlab ki ...hmm kuch nhiii..nd he rushed out of the house...

Abhijeet closed the door and they both burst out laughing seeing rajats reactions from confuse to confusions

Rajat reached the hospital with a smile...purvi was there with abhimanyu

abhimanyu : sab theek hein...?

rajat nodded

purvi looked at his smile "how cute" she thought and smiled.

abhimanyu dozed off due to medicines...rajat moved towards purvi

rajat : purvi tum ghar jao...

purvi : nhi...aap yahi hein toh mein bhi yahi rukungi...

rajat : accha...toh phir...he raised his eyebrow and pecked a kiss on her cheek...

purvi blushed and hit his arm playfully and moved away from him

meanwhile tarika called daya and told him about abhijeet that he is fine now...

daya sighed : finally theek hein woh...kaash undono ke beech ki duriya bhi mit jaaye...

shreya : aisa hi hoga daya..aap fikar mat kijiye...

daya : hmm...

shreya moved towards him and hugged him and caressed his back : dekhna sab theek hogaa...

daya smiled and hugged her back ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** how was this chapter...?

I enjoyed writing this chapter specially ABHIRIKA ...hope aap sabko pasand aaya...:) :D

CID , tapasya , anupamamishra , daya's girl , anshika , guests , palak96 , duoangel95 , roshni , dareya : thankyou guyss :)

shreena : HNY dear..:)

krittika : haan galti se naina likh diya :P thankyou..

bint-e-abid : haan aapke fav hein... par he's my love ;)

cutesmile : Thankyouu ur review encourages me alot..isliye jaldi update kardiya hope i made u smile :D

priya : lijiye kardiya jaldi :)

anamkhan283 : pasand aaya romance ...?

ananya : yeah dear working on it :D

shilpam59 : haha..:P ab no muh ghuming :P ;P

aditi : nhi nhi woh tarika ke liye hi the attacks...yeh vaala abhijeet ke liye tha par mein ne rok diya...:P

neha : thankyou :D

aditya : haha.. :P mein yeh song next mein use karungi...and noooo mujhse zyada no one can love SRK and Abhijeet ...and u asked me wt i think abt girafftaat series so simply i would say ki i wanna kill writer...srsly feeling so sad for my abhijeet :(

prabha : ty...:)

Abhisrkian's fan : i m speechless ur review made me smile...srsly i am honoured i feel so special thnkyou :) mere dil mein bahut jagah hein aapke liye...

shilpa : thankyou :D

Naina : nahi dekho mere abhijeet se durr raho varna mein daya ko kidnap karlungi :P *wink*

confidentgirl22 : thanks...jaldi kardiya na...!

Thanks to all once again :) :D :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** : Thankyou all for the encouragement but now its time to end this story...so here goes the last chapter

and guys mein ne wantedly nhi kaha tha ki mein der se update karungi ...was just not well so late hogaya sorry :P :)

And sorry i didnot review on your stories but will read soon and review so keep waiting for my reviews..:)

**anisha :** dear romance is not only kiss or any intimate scenes ,, for me its The thing which makes them happy and brings smile is romance ..! :) and i dont prefer writing bold scenes :D and thankyou for review...:D tc

* * *

><p><strong>oO...chapter-19 - Last Chapter ...oO<strong>

tarika : abhijeet ab mein chalti hun...

abhijeet : tarika...?

tarika : haan...?

abhijeet : ab hum kabhi alag nhi hogey na...

tarika was shocked at this question but she know after a long fight he may feel some sort of fear of loosing her

tarika made him sit on sofa and she sat beside him holding his hand in her

tarika : abhijeet kabhi nhi...dekha na tumne kitne saare mushkile aayi hein par phir bhi aaj hum saath hein...chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye mein tumhe alag hone nhi dungi...

abhijeet : i know tarika ...nd he side hugs her

tarika was resting her head on his chest : ab mein chalu...kal baaki sabko is baare mein bataana hein na ki hum shaadi kar rahe hein...

abhijeet : haan...sab kitne khush hogey...khaas kar daya ...

tarika : haan...and she separates herself from his grip and stood up

tarika : toh bye...kal milte hein bureau mein...

abhijeet : nhi kal milte hein forensic lab mein...salunke sahab ko mein khud apne muh se bataunga...

tarika : abhijeet tum zyada kuch mat kehna sir se...unhe meri fikar thi isliye unhone woh sab kaha...

abhijeet : jaanta hun tarika par phir bhi unki humesha se dushmani rahi hein mere saath kyu ki mein tumse pyaar karta hun...

tarika : nhi abhijeet...

abhijeet : aisa hi hein tarika...socho agar meri jagah koi aur hota toh kya woh mujhe taane maarte...? tum kya bologi mein hi bata deta hun ki ...Nhii...unki prob sirf mujhse hein...par khair is baar meri galti thi aur mein unse sorry keh dunga aur agar woh nhi maane toh i dnt care..mein tumhe bhaaga ke shaadi karlunga par karunga zarur aur sabse pehle salunke sahab ke ghar hi jayengey aashirvaad lene...

tarika smiles : tum bhi na abhijeet...ok bye...

abhijeet : tarika..?

tarika turns : ab kya ..?

abhijeet : woh us din blue shirt tumne rakhi thi na

tarika : nhi abhijeet ...mein ne nhi rakhii sacchii...

abhijeet : toh phir..? ohh daya ne rakhii hogi...

tarika ; haan ho sakhta hein...aur kuch puchna hein tumhe...?

abhijeet smiles : nahi...

tarika : aisi hi smile karte raho... toh ab mein jau...?

abhijeet : jaana zaruri hein...?

tarika ; haan abhijeet...yaha thodi ruk sakhti...

abhijeet ; vaise idea accha hein...

tarika : Abhijeeeettt...

abhijeet : aare please na tarika ji ...hum raat bhar baatein karengey...

tarika : hmm idea accha hein...par agar koi aagaya toh...

abhijeet : aane do...sab jaante hein ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hein...

tarika ; haan par ...

abhijeet : no par var...aao baitho and he pulls her and made her sit on couch...

tarika : abhijeet...?

abhijeet ; hmm...?

tarika : sorry..mein ne bahut kuch keh diya na tumhe...

abhijeet : tarika mein ne kaha na is topic ko yahi close kardo...varna ab mein bhi tumse sorry sorry khelunga...

tarika laughs ; accha accha ok...

abhijeet : kal shopping chale...?

tarika : nhii...humne already saari shopping karli thi na us din...

abhijeet : haan..phir bhi...ok chodo...and he holds her hand and kept staring at her.

"tarika would u accompany me to the icecream parlour " he opened his hand out for her to take but she nodded as no "

why no ..? he exclaimed

"mera mood nhi hein " tarika said

all of sudden abhijeet wrapped his arm around her and lifted her in his arms...

tarika tried to squirm out of abhijeets grip bt he held her tight

" abhijeet " tarika whispered .

abhijeet giggled and walked out the house

mein kuch nhi sunne vaala tarika , mein apni girlfriend ke saath icecream khaana chahta hun aur woh mein karke rahunga " abhijeet said closing the front door behind him and carrying tarika away from his house

tarika wanted to tell him to take her back home but then she decided to listen to her heart and she let him carry her to the car and then ice cream parlour...

they reached the icecream parlour and abhijeet stepped down and moved towards her

" ab kya andar bhi tumhe uthake leke jau...? " he asked raising his eyebrow

tarika giggled and whispered " if you like to "

abhijeet smirked at her and opened her door and wrapped his arm around her waist

"stop" tarika yelled nervously...

abhijeet giggled and moved back

tarika stepped down from car and they both moved inside holding each others arms...

when they entered inside they were hell shock to see RAJVI lost in each others eyes...

abhijeet winked at tarika and they both moved towards them

abhijeet : ahem ahem...

rajvi still were lost...

tarika coughs a bit loud

both came out from their world and looked at abhirika while blushing

abhijeet sat beside rajat and tarika sat beside purvi ...

abhijeet looked at tarika and sang : aankhon mein teri ajab si ajab si aadayeein hein...and he smacked rajats shoulder

purvi blushed crimson red and tarika teased her

rajat : ab bas bhi kariye aap log ...

abhijeet : accha jab tum dono hume chedte hein tab...?

purvi : w..woh toh common tha sabko pata tha aap dono ke baare mein...

tarika : haan toh ab bhi sabko pata hein tumh dono ke baare mein ab kya sharmana

abhijeet : bilkul sahi tarika ji...

rajat : ahem ahem...

abhijeet : aare aaare khaasne ki zarurat nhi hein...hum tum logo ki tarah sharmaate nhi...

rajvi giggled

rajat : vaise sir aap log yaha...?

abhijeet : haan socha ki paan khake jaaye...

rajat : paan yaha pe..?

tarika ; aare rajat tum bhi na...ice cream parlour mein icecream khaane hi aaye hungey na...

purvi : haan rajat itni si baat bhi aapko samajh nhi aati and she laughs...

abhirika giggled...

rajat also smiles

then they finish their icecream while chit chatting and teasing...

purvi : thak gaye aaj toh ...

rajat : haan...

tarika : aare rajat abhimanyu kaha hein...?

rajat : woh uski gf ke saath hein...

tarika ; gf...?

rajat ; haan tumhe nhi pata..shyd usne bataya nhi...

abhijeet : haan shyd bhul gaya hoga...

tarika ; uski itni himmat ki mujhe na bataye...huh...

abhijeet and rajvi smiles at her expressions...

abhijeet whispers to rajat : pata nhi abhimanyu ka kya hoga...

rajat giggles...

abhijeet : hmm tarika ji chale...?

tarika ; haan..chalo...rajat aur purvi ko akela chod dete hein...

rajat : nhi .hum bhi chal rahe hein..bahut thak gaye hein ...

abhijeet : haan yaar...tarika ji aap bhi thak gyi na...tarika nods

and he moves towards her and lifts her in his arms ..tarika was shocked bt then she smiled at him and thought "how lucky she is to have would be husband like him " ( me : jealous ;P )

_**Besharmiyan.. barbadiyaan..**_

_**Hai ishq ki.. shaitaaniyan...**_

_**Yeh fitoor jo.. sir pe sawar ho...**_

_**Jeena bhi phir Dushwaar ho..**_

abhijeet smiled at her

abhijeet : aare rajat aise kya dekh rahe ho...meri behen bhi thak gyi hein...

rajat understood what he meant ...he moved towards purvi and lifted her in his arms...purvi blushed

_**Hai sarphiri.. Yeh aashiqui...**_

_**Maddmast bhi...Yeh aashiqui..**_

_**Kambhakht bhi.. Yeh aashiqui **_

" rajat chodiye mujhe" she whispered...

rajat nodded as no ...purvi smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck...

_**kiski majaal... koi rokle...**_

_**kiski majaal.. koi tok le...**_

_**ishq k junoon ruke nahi...**_

abhirika and rajvi winked at each other and left the ice cream parlour bidding bye...

_**Yeh Aashiqui **_

abhirika reached abhijeets home and sat on sofa and talked about the incidents in icecream parlour and laughed

after some more chit chat they slept..tarika was resting her head on his shoulder and abhijeet on top of her head

* * *

><p><strong>next morning : <strong>

all were looking tensed and roaming to and fro in the bureau including salunke

acp : yeh abhijeet aut tarika ne achanak se hume bureau kyu bulaya...?

rajat : pata nhi sir...

freddy : yeh log jab bhi saath aate hein kuch na kuch bahut zaruri baat hoti hein...kaash sab theek ho../

salunke ; agar us abhijeet ki vajah se tarika ko koi bhi takleef hui na toh dekh lena pradyuman

then they heard foot steps...

abhirika enters with a tense face

daya : kya hua boss...? sab theek hein na...?

abhijeet lowers his head...

shreya ; tarika tum bolo na..? kya hua...?

tarika : shreya behtar hoga abhijeet se puch lo...

acp : abhijeet kya baat hein...?

abhijeet : sir hum dono ne ek faisla liya hein...?

salunke ; kaisa faisla...?

abhijeet : woh hum dono ne socha ki...

acp : kya socha abhijeet...?

abhijeet looked at tarika : yahi ki hum dono shaadi karengey...

all : ohh...

then they all realised what he said

ALL ; kyaaaaaaaa...?

abhirika smiled at their expressions...

tasha : sach mein sir...?

abhijeet nods...

tasha hugs him : ab aayega mazaa shaadi mein...

abhijeet : haan haan...and he moves towards salunke

abhijeet : sir mein jaanta hun aap mujhse bahut naraaz hogey ..aur is baar galti bhi thi meri aur isliye mein aapse sorry kehne aaya hun...i am sorry is tarah sabke saamne mein ne najaane tarika ko kya kya kehdiya...

salunke : tarika se maafi maango mujhse kyu maang rahe ho...?

abhijeet : tarika ne toh mujhe kabka maaf kar diya ...

salunke ; agar tarika ne kar diya toh theeke mein ne bhi kardiya...

abhijeet (thinking) : kya yeh sab sach hein..mein sapna toh nhi dekh raha..salunke sahab itne acche kab hogaye..?

all clapped and smiled

salunke ; abhijeet...? he shaked him

abhijeet : haan...?

salunke ; kaha kho gaye..? zyada mat socho...tarika ki khushi mein hi meri khushi hein...agar tarika ne tumhe maaf kiya toh soch samajh kar kiya hoga...mujhe uspar pura bharosa hein

daya : kya sir... aapko abhijeet pe bharosa nhi hein kya...?

salunke ; hmm...nhii...thoda sa hein par...

acp : kya yaar salunke...ab chal kare shaadi ki tayariya..kal in teeno ki shaadi hein...

ALL three couples blush

vivek : aare aap log toh sharma rahe hein...pyaar kare waqt toh nhi sharmaya toh ab shaadi ke waqt kyu sharma rahe hein...

kajal : sahi kaha vivek...

daya ; accha abhi batata hein tum dono ko...

and dareya rajvi and abhirika runs behind them...

after sometime all moves towards their home waiting for next day

next day sun rises with a fresh and new morning in the lifes of our officers specially dareya , rajvi and abhirika...

acp sirs house was decorated beautifully with flowers and lightings

all guests were waiting for the marriage to begin...

whereas in boys room : they all were chit chatting

tasha enters and yells : SIRRRRR

all follows the voice and saw tasha with angry expressions

all stood up and looked at tasha with most innocent look...

tasha ; kya chal raha hein yaha...? shyd aap logo ko shaadi karni hi nhi hein..isliye yaha baatein kar rahe hien...

vivek : tashu...

tasha ; vivek shut up ...koi tashu yeh tashu woh nhi...

daya rajat and abhijeet enjoyed her expressions and lowered their heads

tasha ; its ok aap log baatein kijiye...neeche hum ladkiya shaadi enjoy karengey

abhijeet : aare humare bina shaadi thodi hogi...

tasha smiles : kyu duniya mein kya sirf aap teeno hi hein ...neeche aake dekhiye kitna handsome ladke dulhano ka inteezar kar rahe hein...tarika shreya aur purvi ko woh log pasand bhi hein..toh ab aap log apni baatein enjoy jijiye mein toh chali...byeee..and she turns to leave...

abhijeet , daya and rajat : NHIIIIIII

rajat : hum 5min mein aaye...

daya : haan sirf 2min...?

abhijeet : haan yeh dono sahi keh rahe hein...chalo sirf 1min...?

tasha turns and laughs : haha..theeke theeke sirf 10min ...jaldi ready ho jaayiye...mein aaungi vapas check karne...

and she leaves laughing...

abhijeet daya and rajat rush to get ready...

meanwhile tasha enters girls room and tells them evrythng and all burst out laughing...

then after sometime...boys moves down the hall and was waiting for their girls...

finally tarika , shreya and purvi walks down the stairs...they were in their bridal dress of red colour...

abhijeet , daya and rajat kept on staring at them with wide eyes and mouth open

tarika moved towards abhijeet.

"you are looking beautiful" abhijeet whispered ...

in reply tarika blushed crimson red

then the marriage rituals begins with 7 vows and soon the marriage ends ( haha :P bahut jaldi karva diya shaadi :P )

all the three couples takes blessing and moves towards their new home bidding bye to their friends and fathers acp and salunke...

( rajvi dareya and abhirika lives together )

all three reach home and moves towards their room while completing all rituals )

* * *

><p><strong>ABHIRIKA : <strong>

tarika ran into abhijeets arms and pecked a kiss on his cheek...

abhijeet was shocked on her reactions ..he lifted her into his arms and made her sit on bed...

abhijeet took her hand and laid a tenderous kiss on it and wiped a few strains of her hairs away from her face..

Tarika blushed

Tarika : aaj mein bahut khush hun abhi

Abhijeet : mein tumse zyada khush hun jaan...aaj mujhe meri zindagi mil gyi tum mil gayi...

**Dard dillon ke kam ho jaathe**  
><strong>Main or tum ghar hum ho jathe<strong>  
><strong>Main or tum ghar hum ho jathe<strong>

Tarika hugged him

abhijeet hugged her back and kissed her neck ...she flinched and pushed him and moved towards window...

abhijeet hugged her from back by wrapping his hand around her waist ...

tarika turned in the hug and locked her hands around his neck

abhijeet kissed her forehead softly...

**Kitne hasin alam ho jathe**  
><strong>Main or tum ghar hum ho jathe<strong>  
><strong>Main or tum ghar hum ho jathe<strong>

abhijeet pulled her towards himself and kissed her passionately by pouring all his love , his sadness and evrythng...

* * *

><p><strong>RAJVI :<strong>

rajvi was seated on window plane and rajat was resting his head on her shoulder

rajat : purvi...?

purvi : hmm...

rajat : tum khush ho na is shaadi se...?

purvi looked at him shocked : obviously mein khush hun rajat...yeh kaisa sawaal hein...?

rajat : mera matlab...mere saath khush ho...?

purvi : haan rajat mein sirf aur sirf aapke saath khush hun...

**Tere bina na aayye sukhun**  
><strong>Na aaye karaar muje<strong>

rajat smiled and launched himself at her and held onto her tight ..they hugged each other like that of ages

rajat kissed her forehead with his pure feelings and love

he lifted her in his arms and spinned her for a while and dropped her on bed.

**Dur wo saare baram ho jaathe**  
><strong>Main aur tum ghar hum ho jathe<strong>  
><strong>Main aur tum ghar hum ho jathe<strong>

purvi took his hand in hers and squeezed it little making him smile ...

rajat looked at her with eyes full of love and leaned to kiss her and she responded back with same love ..then they separated from kiss

"tum jaanti ho na i love you " he whispered in her ears

purvi hugged him listening to his heart beat " haan "

* * *

><p><strong>Dareya : <strong>

they both were hugging each other and was enjoying the moment

daya : shreya..?

shreya : hmm ...she hugged him more tightly...

daya : will u dance with me..?

shreya separated from hug and smiled at him : sure

_**Ishq adhura duniya doori**_  
><em><strong>Khwahish meri kardo na poori<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dil to yehi chahe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tera aur mera ho jaye mukammal ye affsana<strong>_

daya wrapped his arm around her waist

_**Har mushkil aassan ho jaathi**_  
><em><strong>Main aur tum gar hum ho jate <strong>_

shreya blushed and daya pulled her more closer

_**Kitne hasin alam ho jathe**_  
><em><strong>Main or tum ghar hum ho jathe<strong>_  
><strong><em>Main or tum ghar hum ho jathe<em> **

daya kissed her forehead lightly and shreya blushed

_**Dard dillon ke kam ho jaathe**_  
><em><strong>Main or tum ghar hum ho jathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Main or tum ghar hum ho jathe <strong>_

"daya " shreya whispered

daya smiled and kissed her cheek which made her turn chilli red

**Oo...THE END...Oo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Thanks a Ton for encouraging me and bearing me but now its time to bid bye because i am gonna leave ff very soon after **Making you mine** updates :) will miss you all soo muchh :) babyeee

**shreeyabandari5** : Thanks alot dear...:)

**shilpam59 :** hahaha...thankss...:)

**saraa :** thankyou so much...:D

**sonali** : Thankyou so much it means alot...:)

**anupama mishra ;** yeah i can never separate them thankyou..:)

**Naina :** i know tumhe heart attack aagaya...:P ( u knw wt i mean :P ) and mere dil mein toh humesha jagah hein aapke liye..*wink*

**mubashermalik22 :** thankyou...

**tapy** : thankyou...hope it was upto ur expectations...:)

**duoangel95 :** Thankyou...hoagye ek teeno :)

**cutesmile :** mein ne toh bas ainvayi hi keh diya tha par sach mein hogaya *sry* thankyouu :)

**palak96 ;** thankyouu

**anamkhan283** : Thanks dear

**kiamehra** ; thankyouu so much.!

**neha ;** hehe..:P thankyou..

**aditi** : thankyou

**doly** : no i dono that :) and thankyouu hope u enjoyed rajvi :)

**guests , guddi , shreena : Thankyouuu **

**priya** : Thankyouu so much...and sry for keeping u wait

**duo angel** : thankyouu tc

**subhsresaha** : noo abhi sirf mera hein :) ;) Thankyouu sree :D

**confidentgirl22 :** Thanks

**prabha** : thnkxxx

**navkirankaur :** Thankyouu so muchh..!

**sukmanikaur :** thankss :)

**siya01 :** Thnksss

**abhirikafan** : Thankyouu so much..

**myselfmyfirstcrush :** haha...ab narazgi khatam :) pasand aaya rajvi..?

**shilpapatte1** ; Thankyouu

**" Waheguru " :** Thankyou

**Anshika :** sorry dear and Thankyou..:)

Thankyouu and Love you all take care :D


	20. Author's Note

**A/N :** Heyy guyss its just a note to THANK you all :)

* * *

><p><strong>NainaCID :<strong> Yeah cutiee i am not leaving ok..maan li na tumhari baat :)

**confidentgirl22 :** Thankyouu so much for the PM...and yeah i am not leaving

**cute smile ;** I am sorry for shattering ur happiness but yeah be happy bcz i am not leaving :)

**guest :** Thankyouu ..i am not leaving..!

**shreeyabandari5 :** Thankss alott...yes i am not leaving :)

**anshika :** Thanks...and i am sorry i didnot fulfull ur expectations :)

**Aditya :** A sequel of KS..? infact this was the sequel for two friends and i dont think i will write a sequel but ya i will be back with a new story soon...:) Thanks alot and yeah i am not leaving FF

**anupama mishra :** Thankyouu...:)

**1krittika :** yeah exactly...Thankyouu...:)

**Daya's girl :** Nahi jaa rahi hun ff chodke :) Thankss alot..

**sukhmani kaur :** Thanks alot...!

**siya01 :** Thankyou :)

**shweta :** Awww ...so sweet of you Thankyouuu so much...and i am not leaving ff :) love yaa

**guest :** Thankss...

**guest** : aahhh this dialogue ( tussi jaa rahe ho, tussi na jao ) made me cry as its of SRKs movie :* I am not leaving dear..! and please apna naam mention karo :)

**subhsresaha :** Thankyouu...and aap logo ke liye i am not going...:)

**Navya ;** yeah i am not leaving and thats final ...:) Thankyouu

**Duoangel :** Thankyouu..:)

**navkiran kaur** : Thanxieee...:)

**shilpa patte :** Thankyouu...:)

**myselfmyfirstcrush :** Mein aapke review ka yaha inteezar kar rahi thi taaki yaha sabko thanks kar saku mujhe rokne ke liye par aapne vaha review kiya..khair koi baat nhi ...aare nahi yaar sabne roka mujhe isliye toh mein ne yeh authors note likha hein ...bas aap hi ke review ka inteezar tha mujhe par aapne nhi kiya :P and no sry i am glad u expressed...! Thankyouuu :) nd sry agar meri koi baat buri lagi toh :)

**A/N :** And Thanks to all of you ( except naina :P ) ki aapne mujhe roka yaha ..sab mere apne hein aur i am glad ki u all would miss me so much...Love you all...mein ne vakaai galat decision liya tha par kuch reason tha par ab sab sort out hein and i am BACK ...once again Thanks to all the ABOVE !


End file.
